Fury
by Ruse
Summary: Part 19 is up: The conclusion of Fury. Everyone reunites at the Temple of Set. Please review! Thanks!!
1. Home

Title: Fury - Prologue - Home   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/evysdreams   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

A light breeze swept across the cool, black waters and made it's way to where a woman stood alone, hands curled upon the railing of a ship. The moon lit up the sky brightly and shimmered over the tossing surface of the depths below the boat that made it's way silently towards Giza Port. It would be good to be back. There was always something in Egypt that called to her, a breath of home that spoke to her spirit whenever she visited. 

The dreams had started some six months ago and had become a common part of her life. Strange, though. She'd never thought one person could change so much in so short a time as those few months. She could barely remember who she was before these visions had captured her soul and sparked her imagination. 

Meela. She was the daughter of a wealthy merchant in Jordan who up until six months ago was the most important person in her life. She had lived in a large home, been attended by only too eager servants and paraded before her father's associates during important dinners. Her mother had died when she was young and her father was the only reliable parent she had ever known. Of course his greedy mistresses would attempt to take up roles of motherhood for her so they could use that to gain her family name and fortune, but Meela had never taken any of the fake offers of friendship or blatant gifts to buy her love. She didn't want anyone to replace her mother. Her father was all she had needed. 

But now she needed no one. After the visions began so had changes within her. No longer concerned about the social status she had or the money, she now had only one thing on her mind. Finding out who she was. Who she truly was. Something out within the desert was calling her and beyond anything in this world she knew she must answer. 

Having taken a large sum of money from her father's wealth, she'd left her home in Jordan and headed for Egypt to learn the old ways. The dreams had told her that much of her ancient heritage at least. After exhausting her resources there, she'd moved on to the British Museum in London to learn as much as she could. It just so happened that there she would find what she thought was a breakthrough. 

While studying at the museum, she came across a keeper who also seemed to have a passion for Egyptian history. She had been a gold mine of information and slowly Meela trusted this woman to help her, even if leaving her in the dark about certain things. That trust would prove a profitable choice soon after. 

Her new source had taken her aside one day into the shadows and explained the situation. She had come across some information leading to the location of a hidden underground temple of some sort and being excited about the prospect of sharing this with someone who seemed as interested in Egypt as she, wanted Meela to join. Beyond reason Meela felt compelled to follow this woman into the great desert to find this ancient secret. Fate had opened a door so it seemed and she would pass through no matter what. 

So here she was, standing on a boat that would reach it's destination in less than an hour. She inclined her head slightly, listening as footsteps approached. "Are you looking forward to our little adventure?" her companion asked from behind, a tone of knowing in her voice. 

Meela turned, a smile spread across her ruby lips. "Evelyn, how long have you been standing there?" This woman was strangely familiar to her eyes, though she couldn't place why or how. 

Evelyn Carnahan looked out across the beautiful night sky and drew her wrap around herself in the chilled air. "Only a moment. I came to see where you were and if you were ready." 

Turning back towards the darkness out beyond, Meela inhaled the fresh air deeply. "I am ready," she answered, saying that not only to Evelyn, but to whatever force was driving her. Her single minded pursuit of the past half year would finally pay off. She would find out who she was and more importantly, what her task was. 

Of course she would never reveal these thoughts to this western woman. She found these scholarly types, while a valuable source of information, lacked a certain belief level in such things as visions and past lives and destined tasks. These things didn't escape Meela, however. She had never given much thought to it before, but now she was immovably certain that there was a purpose to all of this. Never had she thought of herself as an average woman and now it seemed she knew why. 

"Meela," Evy interrupted her quietness a moment later. The museum keeper came to stand beside her. "Why don't we get something to eat? We'll likely not get anything until morning once we reach Cairo. We can discuss our trip over dinner." 

The young girl from Jordan took another breath as if she could inhale the very essence of this ancient place and nodded once, tucking a long lock of glossy black hair behind her ears. "Yes. We have much to plan." Taking one last glance at the soft light of the stars, she followed her lone companion back into the ship. 

Meela could feel Egypt welcoming her back, but from much greater a distance than London and much longer a time than she had spent in England. She was home. 

* 


	2. Unexpected

Title: Fury - Chapter One - Unexpected   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/evysdreams   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

_The night sky was angry. The gods seemed to be in furious battle this night. Standing alone on a terrace, Meela watched the distant desert storm that raged on. The atmosphere seemed charged as she felt the winds caress her scantily covered body. She was home._

_Her bare feet were starting to get chilled by the concrete beneath her. An Egyptian day was hot and the sun spiteful, but the night was cool and refreshing. Pursing her lips, Meela leaned over the alabaster rail and gazed at the street below, barely concerned for the smudged paint on her belly. What did she care? Let Seti be angry._

_Below walked a procession of slaves, each headed towards their homes for the night. Another day of gruesome work was finished. Meela frowned at the sick and tormented souls that walked almost hopelessly on. She held any slave driver in contempt. Seti was just what she hated. Arrogant and self-centered, he cared only that his wishes were carried out._

_But seemingly unlike the Israelites that were now all but gone from her vision, Ancksunamun had a hope. The god of the Hebrews was alien to her, but the one she served would end her vile servitude and place her in far higher a position than Seti. "Asenath," she whispered in an almost prayer like voice. "Guide me."_

_She could feel her mentor's presence even though the woman took great pains to remain hidden within Thebes. The task that was before Meela pulled at her soul. Her freedom would come at a price, most assuredly. She would dare the anger of another god to serve her own and gain her place among the blessed. The world would change soon and she would be on the winning side. But the price loomed within her thoughts like a plague. Destroy him._

_She looked down at the sand that traveled the clearing streets below as a lone, dark figure headed towards the palace to retake his place beside his king. Her lips curled into a hungry smile and her fists clenched in the desire to do the bidding of her god and take her revenge on Seti._

_Meela's hair moved gently with the winds that headed towards her beloved Thebes, but she made no move to restrain the locks that touched her face. Then, before he got to the gates of the palace, the priest of Osiris stopped a moment and looked up, his eyes interested and amused that she had been watching him._

_She feigned a blush and smiled, retreating from his view and into her bed chambers. The time was approaching. "Ancksunamun," came a stern voice. She stopped and Seti regarded her. "The designs on your body have been disturbed."_

_Looking at the floor, Ancksunamun lowered herself to her knees and bowed her head. "I offer myself for judgment, Pharaoh. I was leaning over the edge of the terrace and disregarded the paint on my stomach."_

_Seti approached her slowly and she knew it could go one of two ways. Each time she smudged the intricate work on her body she took a chance. She felt a hand on her head. "You must be more careful," he replied tiredly. "It is time for dinner anyway. Wash yourself and dress appropriately. Tonight Imhotep has returned and we celebrate his arrival."_

_Meela raised her face, a smile spread across her lips. "And will I be sleeping in your bed this night?" she asked, knowing he would forget any transgressions with that question._

_True to her knowledge of him, he returned that smile. "Your appetites are strong, my promised. How can I hope to keep up?"_

_Rising with purpose, she returned his lustful expression. "You can but try, my king."_

_Seti laughed at that and turned away from her, leaving her alone to her thoughts. She started at the door with unconcealed hate. "But you will not try for much longer," she added to the now gone pharaoh. "And you will die."_

* 

There was much singing going on, singing that was happy and carefree and caused the locals there in London much irritation. After all, it was growing close to midnight. At the moment Jonathan Carnahan wasn't exactly prepared to care all that much, though. Scotch had that effect on people sometimes. At any rate, down the softly lit streets of London walked the slightly drunken brother of Evy. 

The house they shared was not too far from the pub he frequented, which was a good thing in his view, but didn't sit well with his sister. "Good old Evy," he mused, thinking on his favorite sister. His only sister of course. She would likely be irritated with him tonight for coming home drunk again, but that was okay. She would get over it. 

Rounding a corner and whistling to keep himself company, Jonathan padded along down the shadowy street and looked up towards home. The house was just in view. It was a large home with many lonely rooms. Beni's little parting gift had given them this much at least, not to mention the headaches Jonathan had acquired from his habits and the trouble they got him into. 

But it was lonely now, especially since O'Connell had left them a few months ago. The three of them had been quite happy in that house. Jonathan smirked, remembering a joke he and Rick had played on the unsuspecting Evy. They had had the good fortune to both arrive home before she did and having such an opportunity, had schemed together to frighten the poor girl out of her wits. 

The house, being quite large, provided countless places to hide in. Rick hid on one side of the house and Jonathan took the floor above him on the other side. In the darkness they waited. 

When Evelyn came home that night she had entered, called out for them and having decided they were gone, went on into the house. It was then Rick began making noises. Jonathan chuckled, remembering the sounds the ex-Legionairre had issued. Of course Evy had yelled out their names again, and of course Rick answered with more strange sounds. Closer and closer O'Connell had crept until frightened, Evy ran up the stairs. 

At that point Jonathan began making sounds of his own. They worked Evy up into quite a frenzy that night and when she found it was them she had been very angry. Jonathan sighed then. He wondered idly if that type of fun had been part of the reason Rick and Evy had broken up. The hadn't exactly confided the gory details to him, but it had been a mutual choice by both of them that led to Rick's leaving. 

O'Connell had moved to America and wrote back with a new address and a new life. Of course both Evy and Jonathan delighted in reading letters from their good friend, but there had always been that look of sadness on his sister's face. Jonathan surmised it was about time for another letter to end up in their mail box. 

Upon arriving home Jonathan noticed that the gate was ajar. He immediately sobered--a talent of his--and headed quickly through the gate and towards the manor to make sure Evy was all right. The closer he got, however, the more he noticed something becoming apparent to his vision. Gasping, he lunged behind a tree and peeked around at the moving form on their doorstep. "Nice fine mess," he grumbled, not sure whether or not he should go for the police. 

He took a breath and leaned against the tree. He had to go over there. There was no time for police. Evy could be in serious trouble right now. Steeling himself, Jonathan crept out from behind the tree and headed towards another one, tripping over a fallen branch. He looked up in horror, but the form seemed to have missed his blunder. 

That was it. It was now or never. Swallowing, Jonathan grabbed the large branch, hefted it above his head and attacked from the side, running towards the entrance to their home and yelling to startle the intruder. What he hadn't really thought of was the fact that the person on his doorstep could dodge. Moving every so slightly forward, the form let him pass and fall into the shrubs beside the steps. "Hey, Jonathan," the man said nonchalantly. "Comfy in that bush?" 

Jonathan struggled a moment and wrenched himself from the pokey greenery. When he looked up his eyes confirmed what his ears told him he would see. There sat O'Connell, ripping up leaves and throwing the pieces to the ground. He turned his head and grinned at Carnahan. "I say old chap," Jonathan breathed, sitting beside his friend. "What are you doing back?" 

Rick smirked and looked out across the yard. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I just didn't like it where I was." 

Carnahan nodded to himself. "You know she's still got it in her head that you two aren't right for each other." 

"Yeah," O'Connell said softly, throwing the shreds of a leaf down. "I sort of thought she might and I still agree. That doesn't mean I'm not..." He trailed off. 

"Lonely," Jonathan supplied, eyeing his friend. 

Rick shrugged, then nodded. "I guess. I miss you guys. By the way, where is Evy?" 

Jonathan looked around, suddenly remembering where they were. "Oh! You've been sitting out here for a while now, haven't you? Evy didn't answer the door?" 

O'Connell shook his head and ripped another leaf from the shrub to his right. "Nope. I've been waiting here for about two hours. I didn't want to leave with the gate jimmied open and no key to lock it back." 

Standing up, Jonathan fished for his house key and opened the door. "Well, come on in. I can't imagine where Evy would be at this late hour. That's got me a little worried." 

Rick brought his bags in and set them on the floor. "I don't like this. Do you have an ideas at all?" 

Jonathan looked around, then met Rick's eyes without an answer. "Not a clue. She's been working late at the museum, but...hello, what's this?" He looked at a table in a nearby sitting room that was in view. There was a strange paper there. Picking it up, he read, "'Jonathan, I've come across some very interesting information about a hidden temple in Egypt. I know how much you dislike the idea of returning there, so I didn't bother to ask you to join me. I should return in hopefully a week. Until then, try not to get into trouble. Love, Evy.'" He grunted and handed the note to Rick. "Well, fancy that." 

The American sighed and read the note over, then tossed it to the table. "What do we do? Chase after her or wait it out?" 

Jonathan looked a bit startled at the suggestion of chasing her. "She's a big girl, O'Connell. I'm certain she can handle herself." 

"You're afraid of what exactly?" Rick asked, unamused. "Imhotep's in his grave, Jonathan. There's nothing there to harm us." 

Carnahan smirked and held Rick's gaze. "Then why are you afraid to let Evy go out there? Besides, she's likely not alone. She's been hanging around with some bird at the museum that takes a fancy to Egypt almost as much as she does. Meela something or other...I can't remember." He flopped down in a chair and rubbed his now throbbing head. 

Sitting down beside Jonathan, Rick exhaled tiredly. "I still don't like her running around out there without some sort of protection. I say we catch the next boat to Egypt and give her a surprise visit." 

"I suppose," Jonathan gave in. Rick was right. There was nothing out there that could harm them now that Imhotep had been bested. Nothing but thugs, Med-Jai and scorpions. Jonathan looked at Rick. "I'll pack some guns tonight." 

Rick grinned at that and stood. "I'll take my room back if it's not a problem," he ventured. "At least until I can find a hotel or something." 

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan settled into the comfy cushions. "Don't be silly," he yawned, closing his eyes. "I want you out _tonight_." He opened an eye and grinned. 

"Goodnight," was Rick's mock sarcastic reply as he shook his head and grabbed his bags. Jonathan was out before Rick even left the room. 

* 

Evy yawned and gazed out the window at the pink and orange Cairo morning. Egypt was always beautiful. Always. She was quite happy to be back again. Still, seeing the streets where Imhotep had walked brought back many unpleasant memories. Drawing her soft, white robe around her, she pulled back from the window and sat back down on the bed. 

She wondered what Jonathan was doing right now. Likely sleeping off a hangover or getting beat up by some ruffian that didn't take to well to Jonathan's habit of picking up items that weren't his. At least he would be home. Truth be told, Evy would have preferred he come along. Meela was good enough company and trust worthy enough Evy supposed, but was very quiet and distant at times. Sighing, Evy stood up and went to her suitcase. 

Dressing herself for the day, she decided that she didn't need Jonathan's company or for Meela to be more talkative. The task ahead of them would provide enough distraction. 

For centuries there had been scant rumors eluding to a secret underground temple that actually wasn't too far off from Hamunaptra. She supposed that might be because of who the temple was dedicated to. The Temple of Horus, as the myth went, had been a sacred place to those who followed the God of Sky. Hamunaptra was the City of the Dead, a place where the priests of Osiris would take the bodies of their kings for mummification. It didn't seem strange to Evy that a temple dedicated to the son of Osiris would be created only a few miles north of the Dead City. 

Still, she and Meela would have to be very careful to avoid the site of Hamunaptra. Only a year ago the city had sunk beneath the sands, but Evy would prefer not to chance that there could be something left behind to make Meela curious. Not only that, but she had no wish to rouse the Med-Jai. Ardeth Bay would not harm them if they accidentally trespassed, but she wasn't too certain that the rest of his people would be so kind if they didn't know her or happened upon she and Meela without Bay in their presence. 

Taking a breath, Evy looked herself over in the large mirror on the vanity nearby. Of course she realized that these memories would always accompany Egypt, but she wasn't sure she wanted to consider them too closely. That one week had changed her life and outlook forever. Not all for the bad, honestly, but as many good times she had shared with Rick and Jonathan during that little adventure, it had also been one of the scariest times in her life. 

"But that's over with," she reminded herself, pinning her hair back and taking one last glance in the mirror. Satisfied, she left her room and entered the small sitting room that adjoined. Meela was already awake. She sat by a window, gazing out. Her clothes were different than Evy wore. Meela sat clothed in all black, her skirt mid calf and straight and her shirt short sleeved and low cut. 

Evy herself was garbed in a long sleeved, pink shirt and a gray skirt that reached her ankles. Drawing herself up with little smirk, Evy undid one of her shirt's buttons and moved her hands away. "Good morning," she greeted. 

Meela turned for only a moment, smiled and replied, "Good morning, Evelyn. Did you sleep well?" Her eyes went back out searching the hustle and bustle of Cairo. She always seemed to be reflecting. 

Coming to stand behind Meela, Evy looked outside and wondered what the girl was so interested in. "Oh, I slept well enough I suppose. You?" 

She didn't answer right away, something that she did - or rather didn't do - quite often. "Look at it. So beautiful Thebes is," she muttered absently. 

Evy cocked her head slightly and shrugged at Meela's choice of words. "Yes. It is a beautiful city. I can only imagine how wonderful it must have been in ancient times." 

"Breathtaking," Meela answer with a mysterious little grin. She then looked up, full attention on her companion. "I slept well. Are you ready for breakfast?" 

Inhaling deeply, Evy nodded and scouted around for her gray hat. "I suppose we should begin. We can go to a little market I know of for supplies after breakfast if you'd like." 

Meela nodded her head, that quiet smile of hers still written on her features. "I am looking forward to starting our journey, Evelyn. Exactly where are we going?" she asked, standing from her chair and grabbing her handbag. 

Evy smiled as they headed out of the hotel room and down the stairs. Her voice took a tone of enthusiasm as she began to enlighten Meela on the details of their pet project. "Well, you see in certain circles there's a certain..." she waved her hand thoughtfully, "rumor or myth about a hidden temple dedicated to the god Horus. Not just any amateur Egyptologist knows about this supposed place. I only learned of it through my work at the museum. Anyway," she turned and walked backwards out the doors, "no one is quite sure what the temple's purpose is, but some seem to believe it holds some ancient artifacts that haven't been seen in thousands of years. Perhaps even some manuscripts that could clue us in more to Egypt's ancient culture." 

Meela looked around the city and smiled. "And your museum sent you alone to check it out?" she asked suddenly, her eyes twinkling. 

Grinning, Evy rubbed her hands together lightly. "I'm not exactly _alone_." 

"But you are the lone representative of your workplace," Meela added. 

"Oh," Evy playfully huffed as they walked the streets of Cairo to find breakfast. "Fine. You're right. I don't exactly have permission to be here, but how else am I going to get them to take me seriously back in London? I was very lucky to get the menial job I have." 

Meela shrugged. "I wouldn't call it menial, Evelyn. You are a respected grounds keeper. You're..." 

"A glorified tour guide," Evy finished before Meela could. "I'd like to be able to actually go on some of their digs and learn with them, or make some of my own discoveries. Hopefully if we unearth this ancient temple, I can earn the respect I deserve. Perhaps you could work at the museum with me." 

The tan woman laughed and shook her head. "I don't believe that's my place. Perhaps later on in my life." 

Evy gave her friend a sidelong glance. "Just why are you trying to learn all you can about Egypt's history, Meela?" 

Her eyes grew a little distant and the smile on her face was replaced with a kind of searching. "I don't honestly know," she replied carefully. "It's just a part of me, this place. I want to know more about it." 

They came quickly upon a small cafe that was surrounded by delicious scents that beckoned them in. Evy opened the door. "I can understand that," she said. "I feel like it's a part of me too." 

They sat down at a table near the front of the store and Evy took in her companion thoughtfully. What was she thinking, coming out here with a stranger? She smiled ruefully at herself. Not that Meela gave her any reason to feel threatened, but there was something about the woman that bothered Evy and she couldn't put her finger on what it could be. Perhaps it was her quiet eyes, always calculating or her smile that seemed to hint at things Evy wasn't privy to. _Perhaps she's just shy,_ Evy thought to herself. Still, there seemed to be something about Meela that nagged at the back of her mind. 

Whatever it was, she hoped to find out soon. 

* 


	3. The Search

Title: Fury - Chapter Two - The Search   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

The morning sun was bright and seemed to greet Rick and Jonathan as they stepped off the boat and onto the sands of Giza Port. Licking his lips, O'Connell looked around the city. Jonathan stepped up behind him. "Well, here we are," the Englishman sighed. He sounded apprehensive. 

"Yep," Rick agreed simply, shouldering his bag and heading off in no particular direction. "You know it's kinda nice here when there isn't a hundred zombified townsfolk at your heels." 

Jonathan grunted and followed his friend. "You said it. You know, Evy could be in any number of the inns around here." 

The ex-Legionairre nodded as they continued on, perhaps unconsciously towards an inn Rick knew of. "They also could be gone from Cairo too. We'll just have to ask around. Someone's bound to have seen her and that other girl you mentione--if she came." 

"I'm pretty sure she joined Evy," Jonathan said. 

Rick turned his head and looked at Evy's brother thoughtfully. "Why is that?" 

Jonathan grinned. "I called the hotel she was staying at. Evy'd visited her there a few times, so I remembered the name. They said she checked out the same day you arrived." 

"Good thinking," Rick replied, his blue eyes fixed once more out across the city. The walk wasn't a long one and they came upon a small hotel Rick had once stayed in. "Let's take a look," he suggested, opening the door and entering. 

A tall woman was sitting at the front desk. Her face was stern and bordered on irritation. Waving a fan in front of her face, she eyed the two strangers. "Is there something you need?" she asked in none too polite a tone. 

Rick put on a winning smile and plopped his bag onto the counter without missing a beat. "We're looking for a friend of ours. Perhaps a pretty thing like you wouldn't mind helping me a little?" 

Jonathan turned away and began to examine a nearby painting on the wall, groaning, "Oh, good Lord." 

Her face totally devoid of amusement, the woman stopped fanning herself and said, "How much would you pay for your information? I'm sure a handsome thing like you wouldn't mind paying for the help he wants." 

Taking a breath, Rick regarded her. "You get right to the point, don't you?" He exhaled and leaned against the desk. "For starters me and my friend here'll stay right here instead of giving our business to someone else. My name's O'Connell and he's Carnahan." Rick pointed his thumb over his shoulder. 

"Two separate rooms," she murmured, gazing at O'Connell speculatively, then examined Jonathan. "Who are you looking for? I'll see what I can do and we'll settle up later on how much more you'll have to pay." 

Jonathan smirked from the other side of the room when Rick motioned him over. The American stayed smooth and easy with the shrewd and snide woman. "We're looking for an Evelyn Carnahan. She's got dark brown hair and eyes, light skin and speaks with a British accent. She might be with a friend." He motioned to Carnahan. "Jonathan, tell her about the other girl." 

Looking the lady over appreciatively, Jonathan went on. "Meela...Meela something. She never told me her last name. She's pretty thing, dark hair and eyes, tanned skin. Very quiet and mysterious type. Long, lovely legs too." That last won him a sharp nudge from O'Connell. 

The woman inhaled softly and seemed to consider. Turning, she grabbed two sets of keys and handed each man his own. "Up the stairs twice and all the way to the end of the hall. Your friends didn't stay here, but if you give me a day I might be able to locate them." 

"Thanks," Rick replied, taking his bag and grinning. He walked backwards a little as he and Jonathan headed for their rooms. "Tell Drake that Rick said hello." 

At that her eyes widened and as they disappeared up the stairs Jonathan asked, "What was that all about? Who's Drake?" 

O'Connell kept walking, intent on getting rid of his bag. "I could tell almost right off the bat that she works for Drake, a local cutthroat. He was trying to organize himself a band of thieves, assassins and whores last time we were here. Takes himself and crime pretty seriously. That girl out there acted pretty knowledgeable about the city, if you noticed. Like she wasn't too concerned about getting the information we need, just the payment." 

"Okay," Jonathan went along, "but how do you know that she works for this Drake? Maybe she just knows the city." 

Rick shook his head, coming to a door that matched the number on his keys. He opened it and pointed Jonathan to his. "She was wearing a sapphire ring on her right, middle finger. She works for him all right." 

Carnahan opened his door and began stepping in. "So, what do we do now?" 

"Let's get settled then go out for a bit and see if we can't just find Evy ourselves." Rick entered his room and put his bag on a chair near the door, then peeked back out at Jonathan. "If you have anything valuable I suggest you bring it with you. I'm not too sure how much protection I'll get by knowing Drake's name, but I'm sure there's a few reasons he's got his people working here." 

Jonathan seemed a bit taken aback by that, muttering, "The people you know," as he closed the door to his room. 

Rick shrugged and grabbed his pack, rummaging through it for his guns. It never hurt to be prepared. 

* 

Meela looked out across the desert as she and Evy rode in silence. They had left Cairo a day ago and were now heading towards this temple that her companion was interested in. She wasn't sure how they were going to find it--Evy had only a vague idea of where the site was located, but for some reason this seemingly foolish trip didn't worry Meela in the least. Somehow they would find it she knew. 

Though she had never been out here, the surrounding hot desert seemed very familiar. She seemed to instinctively know where they were going and that they were on the right trail. "Evy," she said suddenly. "Do you believe in anything that one might say was strange?" She smiled at her own wording and shrugged at Evy's slightly confused look. "Do you think there are things out in the world that haven't been explained yet?" 

Evelyn seemed a little bothered by her question. Looking down at her horse's mane and petting absently, she replied carefully, "I believe in God and I do believe that strange things happen. Why do you ask?" 

Meela turned her attention back to the desert, ever searching for her answers. "Just a passing curiosity. I've lived all of my life in Jordan and yet everything calls me back here. I feel as if I know this path somehow." 

The other woman reached out and pet Meela's shoulder with a smile. "I know the feeling. I grew up in London with my brother for much of my life. Our parents died when we were very small, but I still remember how beautiful my mother looked. She was Egyptian. I've always felt Egypt was my home." 

"Egypt is a magical place," Meela commented in reply. She could see why Evy would call this place home, but wasn't so sure that was the case for her. While Meela had never known her mother and couldn't say whether or not she was from this strange and beautiful land, she didn't feel that was the reason for her connection to Egypt. It was was something else, something a little more tangible maybe. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" 

Evy blinked and studied her a moment. "I've never given it much thought honestly. Is that what you think may have happened to you? That you were an Egyptian in some past life?" 

With a soft exhale Meela looked at Evy with a smile in her brown eyes. "Would that be so unbelievable?" 

Evy smiled back and shrugged. She seemed strangely open to this sort of thing, Meela thought. Something she would not have expected. "I might have said yes a year ago, but sometimes people change." 

Meela saw no need to add to that and kept her eyes on the sands before them. A momentary flash of caution passed through her as she realized they were being watched. Just on the very edges of her perception she could see a small band of dark warriors, but when she turned her head they seemed to vanish. 

She was wary about bringing this up to her friend. To stop and turn back now was out of the question. Evelyn might wish to do just that if she knew of it. They were going to have to be very careful out here in the desert alone. 

Ancksunamun would have had no trouble with defending herself. The woman she was in her dreams was a skilled combatant, trained by a dark Med-Jai. Meela thought back on some of the practice sessions she had experienced. She had never tried to duplicate the moves in her dream and wasn't sure she could, but it felt just within reach. The knowledge was there, somewhere. 

This strange young woman that she seemed to be was nothing like she'd ever met before, though Meela supposed she could see the similarities between them. Ancksunamun was rash and filled with anger and contempt. These are things Meela had felt in her life, but never to such a degree. The young concubine was very willful and outspoken, whereas Meela was always meek and stayed concealed in the shadows of her solitude. 

Meela envied Ancksunamun for her ability to wrap people around her finger and manipulate then. This was something she wished for herself, something she had never been able to do. Ancksunamun was given much attention and could get away with things. When Meela wasn't being paraded before her father's colleagues, she was in her room or off on her own, barely noticed. When she did something wrong it was left to the maids to punish her and they were never merciful. Yet despite all this Meela genuinely loved her father and it did hurt, leaving him. But if she could connect with something from her distant past and become someone else, someone better than she was now, it would be worth it in the end. 

She did have some similarities with her dream self, however. Despite the attention and importance of Ancksunamun, she was a lonely girl. She felt distinctly different than everyone around her and she was. Everyone within the palace had treated her differently. The guards looked at her body with lust in their hearts, but could never touch her lest Pharaoh find out. The maids were distant as if she weren't just as much of a person as they. Even the other concubines were resented towards her glorified position. They hated her for being prized, however unwilling she was. 

But there was one in whom Ancksunamun could find kinship. In the second year of Ancksunamun's life as Seti's concubine, on a dark night a woman came unannounced to the palace. There was no official greeting, no guards questioned her when she bid entry. She seemed to have a thrall with everyone she passed. Everyone but Ancksunamun. 

The young concubine had followed from a safe distance, watching as the woman simply entered and walked through the halls of the great palace of her own accord, as if she were expected. No one paid any attention to her except Ancksunamun. 

Suddenly the woman stopped as they entered a dark chamber together. They were alone and Ancksunamun had poised for a fight. "Child, if you think you can overcome me, by all means try," came the ominous challenge. The woman had turned then, her dark eyes as hard as granite and coolly regarding. "Come and test your skill, Ancksunamun." 

The fight would ultimately be her opponents, she knew. There was no bluff in her eyes and so the concubine stepped from the darkness, holding her head high. "You know me." 

With a strangely chilling smile, the older of the two inclined her head slightly. "Your life has been directed, child. Your calling waits for a destiny which I have helped create. I am Asenath and you are my servant." 

The rest of that night Ancksunamun was left undisturbed and seemed almost nonexistent as she listened to all this Asenath would have to say. It had been a life changing night for the young and angry concubine. A night that filled her with purpose and a kind of freedom. A night filled with darkness. 

Meela shuddered back from those memories and brought her thoughts to the here and now. She wasn't sure what to think about the turn Ancksunamun had taken that night. She wasn't even certain if she would have made the same decision as her dream self, but that would never be placed upon her, thankfully. Those nights, if they even were real, happened 3,000 years ago. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Meela saw Evy watching her. "You looked pretty deep in thought," the Englishwoman observed with a little smile. 

"Yes," Meela replied, looking to her companion. "I have much on my mind. Do you think it will be long before we near to your temple?" 

Evelyn furrowed her brows and thought about it. "Shouldn't be more than a day, two at most, I should think. It's north of..." she paused suddenly and swallowed, "here and we'll come upon a large rock formation or valley of some sort. According to the man I was listening to, the entrance to the temple is located somewhere in the rocks." 

"The rocks," Meela murmured, looking out across the sand before them. It was getting dark and she couldn't see very far in the distance that stretched out before them. Shaking her head softly, she peered back and Evy and took in the woman's expression as she gazed at the desert. She seemed troubled. Perhaps she too could feel it. Something was calling out. Something wanted to be found. 

* 

Jonathan took a sip of his beer, then placed it on the small table beside the chair he was lounging in. O'Connell seemed quite comfortable where he was--sitting on a pillowed chair, his feet propped up on the table before him and arms folded on his stomach. He seemed perfectly at ease despite the suspicious glare being shot at him from a tall and imposing fellow at the door. 

The guard was Mahmud; a large man with very, very big muscles. He spared no trust to O'Connell it seemed, and was rather annoyed at having to keep an eye on them. His sapphire ring glinted in the lamp light. Nearby sat Samira, the clerk they had encountered at the small hotel. After a day of fruitless searching they had come back to her amused gaze. As she had guessed, they had found neither Evy nor her companion, nor any word of sight of them. 

She asked them politely how their day was, concealing her smile when they answered. Then she got down to the business at hand. Drake wanted to meet with Rick again. Now they waited for this illustrious crime lord to enter. They didn't wait too long. 

Just when Jonathan was about to get up, the door opened and in came a tall man with very dark skin. He was even bigger than Mahmud, but his expression was quite different. His white teeth gleamed in broad contrast with his skin as he neared. "Ricky O'Connell," he mused, taking in Rick as if they were old friends. "I ought to have you killed for running out on me a year ago." 

"Ricky?" Jonathan chuckled. "By God, I like it." 

O'Connell frowned and looked heavenward. "Good to see you too, Drake. How's business?" 

The large assassin sat down by Rick and motioned Samira to get him a beer. "Business is going very well, Ricky. Very well. I've gotten most of the criminals of Cairo under my care and the unlicensed are hunted and forced to either join, leave town or I turn them over to the local authorities." 

Rick grinned and shook his head, taking a drink from his mug. "Interesting term. 'Unlicensed'. I kind of like that." 

Drake cocked his head and looked at Rick speculatively. Leaning back in his chair and taking a large mug of frothy drink from Samira, he asked, "What happened to you after you got thrown in jail? Last I got was a note a year ago telling me you had something you wanted old Saied to look at and had some information I might be interested in?" 

Jonathan watched Rick cough uncomfortably and cover it as quickly as he had acted. With a soft smile, he sighed. "Police caught up with me. I was about to be hanged when the nice lady you're helping me look for saved my neck. After that we went to London for a while and then I left to America. When I got back to London a few days ago she'd come here. I came to see what she's up to." 

"And you?" Drake asked Jonathan, his black eyes mild and searching. "I'm told you share the woman's last name." 

Jonathan nodded quickly, taking his beer in hand and playing along with the forced ease in the atmosphere. "Yeah. She's my sister. Pesky little thing has a habit of slipping away inconveniently." 

The large black man grinned and nodded absently. He turned his attention back to Rick then. "All right, Ricky. I like you too much to kill you for leaving after you got out of jail." 

"Thanks," Rick replied dryly. 

Drake looked at his old friend with mischief in his eyes. "Tell you what. I'll help you find this girl and her friend, all right. In fact I already have men on it. We can settle up on the price later." 

O'Connell shook his head quite vehemently and raised his hands. "No way, Drake. I know you. You'll do the job and make sure I pay some enormous fee. The job'll be done, though, so I'll either have to pay or risk my life." 

"I've missed you," Drake laughed, drinking his beer and shaking his head. He put the mug down and leaned forward on his knees. "Okay. I'll make you a deal, then. I like to know what I'm dealing with before settling on prices. When my men find her, they'll tell me and then we'll decide on a price. I won't cheat you, Ricky. I give you my word." 

Jonathan took that opportunity to risk the man's anger by saying, "I don't mean to be offensive, but is the word of a thief all that trustworthy?" He looked at Drake slyly. 

Drake didn't take offense, thankfully. Instead he merely nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose to the average person on the street that does sound a little questionable." His amused eyes waited for Rick to add his own thoughts. 

The American smiled and emptied his beer glass. Setting it down, he blinked and watched Drake a moment. "We've got to just trust him, Jonathan. There's really no way he can prove his word is true other than following through with his promise. I think he'll be reasonable." 

Jonathan swallowed another drink and shrugged. "If you say so, O'Connell." 

The crime lord grinned broadly and stood up. "I always keep my word," he assured them. "I'll even let you stay at my inn free of charge. Samira, their rooms are not to be touched." Then without another word, Drake left them. 

Carnahan grunted and stood up as Mahmud held the door open, a meaningful look in his eyes. He joined Rick out the door and into the night air of Cairo. "Well, fancy that. A virtual king of thieves. You really think he'll keep his word?" The wind breezed by softly and Jonathan looked at his friend. 

"Yeah," Rick answered, his eyes straight ahead. "He's a scoundrel, but I don't think he'd scam me. He and I were good friends a while back. My friend Izzy and I worked for him for a time. He'll help us find her." 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jonathan nodded to himself and idly wondered where his sister was. It kind of bothered him that they hadn't found her today, but of course if she had found some temple she could be anywhere in Egypt. "You think he'll be able to find her?" 

Rick nodded and looked to Jonathan. "I'm pretty sure he'll at least have an idea of where we can find her. He's pretty resourceful." 

Evy's brother chuckled suddenly. "He seems like a very interesting man, Ricky." 

O'Connell shuddered and held up a forestalling hand. "Don't do that." 

* 

_Destroy him. Anck-su-namun closed her eyes._

_Kill everything he is. Lips pressed over hers, gently seeking._

_He is your enemy. She leaned her head back against the wall as he pressed her to it. Meela swallowed as his lips traveled her over._

_Your task lies before you. Dark eyes looked into hers._

_Murder everything he stands for. She would obey._


	4. Desert Roses

Title: Fury - Chapter Three - Desert Roses   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

Ardeth Bay had but just stepped from his tent when a friend and comrade ran to him, his voice sounding a little startled as he called. Abdu was an excitable young fighter who tended to take things a touch more seriously than they really were. He also had taken a liking to Ardeth and every time it was left to the young man to find help, Ardeth was the nominated hero. 

Not that he minded. It was his way to help when he could and so he stopped and waited patiently for Abdu to come out with whatever was on his mind. "Calm yourself, my friend," he suggested to the slightly wild eyed teen. 

Abdu nodded quickly and caught his breath. "I ran," he wheezed, shaking his head in frustration and not being able to talk right before his elder. "I have to tell you, Ardeth. Omar wants you out in the desert." 

Bay furrowed his brows at the vague invitation. A summons out into the sun blasted deserts of Egypt could only mean one thing. An emergency. Touching the boy on the shoulder, he looked gravely into his eyes. "Did he say why?" 

Abdu nodded and swallowed. "He said there was two women close to Hamunaptra. He wants you to have a look at them." The boy then grinned, obviously thinking thoughts that growing boys start finding interesting around this age. 

"Two women," the older Med-Jai replied, looking down and thinking. It was an odd situation, granted. If there was a digging expedition going on there would certainly be more than two women out there. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he eyed Abdu. "Omar _was_ serious, wasn't he?" 

Abdu's brows narrowed and a look of uncertainty passed over his face. "Yes. He was...I think." 

Omar was a great warrior, very trustworthy, but he had this tendency sometimes to use his overflowing humor in tiring ways. It could be very possible that a joke was being played on him. Still, Ardeth could take no chances. If he rode out there to find Omar smirking, he would simply have to devise a way to wipe the expression off his friend's face. Ardeth rubbed his hand absently and licked his lips. "There's no help for it, I guess. I'll make ready to leave at once. Will you see to my horse?" 

The young warrior nodded and set off to take care of the task appointed him. Stifling a yawn, Ardeth stepped away from his tent and tried once more for the well in the middle of the Med-Jai encampment. Halfway there he was stopped again. This time an older Med-Jai gripped his arm and said, "Ardeth." 

Stopping and turning, Bay suppressed a groan and took in the man before him. He held up a paper. "This came by falcon from Cairo," he told him, handing Ardeth the note. Taking it, he unraveled the message as the elder walked away. 

_Ardeth_

_I thought you might find it interesting that some friends have returned to Egypt. When I was watching the thieves' hideout last night I saw O'Connell and Carnahan enter. I'll be keeping an eye on them._

_-Ali_

Inhaling deeply, Ardeth folded the paper and headed back towards his tent. He would have to fill his water bottles before leaving anyway, so he figured he might as well skip the first trip and go get them now. 

He was curious as to why O'Connell and Carnahan had returned. What were they doing? Ardeth had not thought he would see them again, those who had trespassed into the secret of Hamunaptra, who had shared the horror of stopping Imhotep with him. What could they be after, consorting with Drake's lot? 

Then it hit him. Two women in the desert? That was odd, but by itself may have been coincidence. Coupled with O'Connell and Carnahan, however, made it look highly suspect, but was 'Carnahan' Jonathan or Evelyn? 

Surely they weren't going to betray the location of Hamunaptra to Drake and his cohorts...were they? It occurred to Ardeth that while the small party of outlanders had seemed trustworthy and honorable, he honestly didn't know them well enough to know without a doubt they would not betray him. O'Connell had encountered the Med-Jai, but still returned again despite the dangers involved. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to think he might give the location out for a price. 

Whatever the case Ardeth knew he had to get out there and see who these two women were and if they posed a threat to the secret City of the Dead. When Ardeth entered his tent, he frowned in thought, praying that betrayal wasn't the case. He liked the westerners and despaired at the thought of having to kill them. Certainly they knew the danger in revealing where the creature lay resting. 

The proud warrior dressed himself in his desert robes, covered his head in a navy blue turban and grabbed his traveling pack. There could be no time wasted. If it was Evelyn out there he needed to get to where she was as soon as he could, before the Med-Jai already there took rash measures to protect Hamunaptra. The last thing he took before abandoning his tent for the next week he surmised, was his scimitar. Something didn't feel right. 

* 

The sand swept over the golden deserts and over the two women that traveled alone in the burning heat. Evy sat atop her black horse, conscious of the shadows that seemed to loom and disappear in the hills that surrounded them. She wasn't sure what to think of them, but had her suspicions of who those shadows belonged to. They were being watched by the Med-Jai and whatever their purpose, they didn't seem to mind being seen. Evy felt certain if they had wanted to remain unknown, they simply would have. 

With an inhale, Evy bent her head down and looked to her left at her companion. Meela's dark eyes were ahead and her nose and lips covered by a thin veil. The tan woman didn't seem to be bothered by the presence of someone else in the desert, if she even knew they were there. Her gaze held that same feeling of elsewhere, that look that told Evy that Meela was thinking on whatever it was that captured her away from the here and now. Looking back to the long trail before them, Evy sighed softly and thought about her situation. 

She sometimes acted too quickly, she decided. It hadn't seemed like such a big deal--and perhaps it still wasn't--that she had come out here with a strange woman, all alone and practically unprotected. Her hand absently went to the bag tied to her saddle. All they had were their digging tools to fight with. She should have brought Jonathan along. He was clumsy at times and known for his "careful" tendencies, but he was good with a gun and Evy had no doubt that if she really needed him, he would be there for her. 

Maybe it was their proximity to Hamunaptra. Old memories die hard. Little flashes of that same atmosphere swept through her. The strange feeling was almost unexplainable. It was like the very air itself was nervous about something. Evelyn rolled her eyes at herself. It wasn't like worrying about Med-Jai wasn't a legitimate concern. They had violently protected Hamunaptra before. Of course they were likely just curious about what she and Meela were up to, so close to the hidden City of the Dead. Just a mile to their right would lead them back to the scariest place Evy had ever been. Surprisingly she had no desire to return, even if Imhotep was dead. 

Evy looked again at Meela, who had been glancing in the same direction Evy's thoughts had traveled. Quickly the girl met her eyes and smiled mysteriously. Evy returned that expression and looked back down at her horse. This was no time for second thoughts. She and Meela had come this far and would see their ultimate goal. "You seem a little bothered," Meela observed, interrupting Evy's thoughts. 

Taking a breath, Evy again met the eyes of her companion. "I don't think we're alone," she replied, deciding to get it out in the open. "Have you seen anything?" 

Meela eyed her a moment, her expression only mildly surprised. "I've been seeing things here and there. I don't think we were followed from Cairo, though." 

Evelyn frowned at that and looked out into the hills. She decided against mentioning the name of the Med-Jai. If they wanted to be known, they would make themselves known. "Do you think we should press on towards the hidden temple? If it's where the archaeologist I was listening to speculated it to be, we could possibly make it by the middle of the night." 

"I think we're safe enough for now to wait and see where we are at nightfall," Meela suggested. She glanced around them. "Our friends out there have been watching us for about a day now. If they wanted to attack us, they likely would have last night." She took a deep breath and pointed out. "There's a small oasis. We should stop there for lunch and to water the horses." 

"Right," Evy agreed. 

A short distance away, they came to the very small oasis within a few minutes. Meela was quick to dismount and lead her horse to the water. Evy did the same, and surveyed the area. There were several stray pieces of wood laying around. The Med-Jai had most likely used this place recently for a campsite. Evy pet her horse and opened her pack to prepare something for lunch. 

* 

Rick frowned and looked out the window again. It was starting to get dark. He didn't like to show it, but he was getting worried. He could only hope that it wasn't plainly written on his and Jonathan's faces, or Drake would have a field day with any information he might find. The room he and Jonathan sat in was a well done office, dressed in navy blue fabric and dark wood. The assassin had rich tastes, that much was certain. 

Ah, but the memories. Rick could remember when Drake first won this little riverside building in a game. He and Izzy had helped the crime lord make this facility presentable, almost like a legitimate business. Rick smirked at that. Drake was as serious about crime as any merchant was about selling. People were taken in, trained in their chosen fields, and turned lose to make their employer some money. 

There were advantages to working for a "gang" or "guild" as sometimes it was referred as. For one you would be given leads. A man in business for himself has to find his own customers and places to steal from. Here Drake handed out jobs, fully expecting the money and/or goods to be given directly to him. If not, you would pay in blood. 

Another advantage was the protection. Criminals tended to stick together in these little circles. A thief knows what it's like to be tracked down and attacked, and knowing such is willing to help another fellow thief out of such situations. No money or payment is expected for such a service. It would be repaid the next night or the next. Crime was a nervous business and trouble came up often. 

Then there was the advantage of having a place to hide. 'Unlicensed' criminals had to find their own places to lay low. If they didn't work for Drake, they were turned away or even sometimes turned in. The big black crime lord liked to discourage loners. 

There were other perks like training and status. All in all it was a pretty good deal. It was a whole society underneath society. They got paid well for their services and everyone got something from the deal. Rick looked at Jonathan, who was helping himself to the drinks cart nearby. "Not a bad little place," he commented, taking a sip from his glass and turning around. "You want something?" 

Rick lifted his hand and shook his head. "Nah. Just the information we need." He sat down in a padded chair and looked at the table beside him. There was a little box on it that looked very old. The gold paint was chipping away, but on the top was a very clear drawing made in black of an eye. An Egyptian looking eye at that. He looked for a way to open it, but found none. "What do you think this is?" he asked, holding it up. 

Jonathan set his glass down and wiped his hands on his pants. Taking the box, he examined it quickly and thoughtfully. Then he shrugged and handed it back. "A box." 

Rolling his eyes, Rick smirked absently and looked it over again. "I know that. There's no way to open it, though." 

"Hmm," Carnahan mused. "Oversized paper weight?" 

Before they could speculate further, the door opened and Drake came in. He didn't say anything at first, merely went to the drinks and poured himself a glass, then sat behind his desk. "We've got some information," he announced finally, eyeing Rick. 

Rick sat forward a little, keeping his expression neutral. "Yeah?" 

Drake nodded and took a drink. "Two women bought some supplies the other day and a few of my beggars recalled seeing two women head out of town. They were described as having dark hair, one tan and one fair. It's not much to rely on, but it sounds about right." The assassin leaned back in his chair and inhaled. 

Jonathan and Rick exchanged glances. "That sounds like what we're looking for," Evy's brother agreed. "Do you know which way they went?" 

At that question, Drake leaned back over his desk and took on an air of business. This was when he would start in on the price of information. "Yes, we do know which way they went." The large black man paused, waiting for either Rick or Jonathan to take the bait. 

Rick smirked and nodded. "Yeah, how much do you want?" Better to get it done and over with he supposed. 

Drake eyed them both seriously, weighing things in his mind. "Is that all you want? Information? I could hire some men to retrieve them. I'd send Samira to see to their safety." 

"No," Rick declined, shaking his head. "Jonathan and I can take care of finding them. They're probably not in any trouble or anything that requires immediate attention. I'd just like to know where they are." 

The crime lord shrugged at that, indifferent. The money he asked of Rick now was likely more on principle than any real need of payment. Drake opened a drawer to his right, took out some paper and a pen and wrote a figure down. He slid it across the table with a grin. 

Jonathan peeked at the paper before O'Connell took it and choked a little at the price. "I say. That's supposed to be a good deal?" 

Rick nodded, looking the paper over. "It's pretty standard. Our free board at the hotel is actually a generosity." 

"Yeah," Drake said mildly, leaning back again. "I like to help out friends when I can." 

Rick gave Jonathan the paper. "Pay the man." 

Jonathan really choked on that one. "Me?" he asked, his voice strained. "Why do I have to pay him?" 

"Because, Jonathan," Rick said plainly, his expression amused, "I checked your wallet. You've got enough. I don't have it on me." 

Evy's brother shook his head, pulling out his wallet and muttering, "Doesn't have it on him he says. Probably bloody left it back in London for this purpose." He handed Drake enough to cover the service. 

Drake took the money and unlocked a drawer on his desk. "You still pulling those tricks on people, Ricky?" he asked with a chuckle. 

"Yeah," O'Connell replied dryly, his eyes flatly unamused. 

"Trick?" Jonathan inquired. 

The assassin nodded his head, putting the money in his drawer and locking it back. He placed the key in his pocket. "I wouldn't be so quick to assume Ricky here is as broke as he'd let on." Drake's eyes twinkled mischievously. "He's been scamming people with that one for years." 

Jonathan turned on Rick and frowned, his eyes miffed. "You _scammed_ me?" 

Rick smiled helplessly and spread his hands in mock innocence. "It's not like I wouldn't have given it back." 

Crossing his arms, Carnahan leaned back on his chair and brooded a little. "Scam me? You just wait." 

Drake and Rick grinned at each other, then looked up as the door was knocked on. "Come in," Drake called in a deep voice. 

The door opened and Mahmud looked through, but didn't enter. He fixed his eyes on Drake and frowned in concern. The guard appeared irritated. "Drake, there's someone to see you. A Med-Jai." 

Rick contained his shock at hearing the familiar name. They knew of the Med-Jai? He sat up, wondering if he'd be greeted by the face of an old friend. Drake hissed in a breath and said, "Show him in." 

Mahmud exited the room immediately and seconds later the door again creaked open. The face was not that of Ardeth Bay, but the tattoos and demeanor were familiar enough. The Med-Jai was an older warrior with graying hair and a stern face. He did not appear to hold Drake in friendly esteem. "I am not here for you," he said plainly enough, his head slightly inclined. "I am here to speak with O'Connell." 

Drake frowned at this and looked to Rick. "You know this man?" 

Rick shook his head and gazed at the Med-Jai, wondering what he could want. "I don't know him, but I know his type. What do you wanna to speak to me about?" 

His former employer didn't seem to like that Rick knew of the Med-Jai or the very fact this warrior was here in his office. Rick wondered idly what dealings these two peoples had. The Med-Jai folded his arms and remained standing. "I have a message for you from Ardeth Bay that came by falcon. There has been two women seen in the desert. He wanted to know if you knew them and what they were up to." 

O'Connell blinked at that. Pushing down the questions in his mind as to how Ardeth knew he was here, he answered, "I think we know them. We're looking for a woman, possibly two. We're not sure what they're up to, but it's not what Ardeth might be thinking." He hoped that was enough for the Med-Jai to follow without having to mention Hamunaptra in front of Drake. 

The Med-Jai seemed to understand. He nodded once and stepped back. "I will convey your message," he said, then turned to Drake. "My thanks." 

"Sure," Drake replied, his eyes betraying his suspicion as the Med-Jai left. He looked to Rick when the door closed. "You know of the Med-Jai." 

There seemed to be an animosity in Drake's voice. Whatever their dealings, the criminals and Med-Jai weren't what he would term friendly. Rick would have to answer carefully. "I had some dealings with one." 

Drake was unimpressed by Rick's answer. He took a last drink from his whiskey and licked his lips. "It's none of my business, Ricky, but I have to ask if you've crossed me behind my back." 

O'Connell shook his head quickly at that. He waved a hand. "No. It had nothing to do with my work here. We had a common enemy at one time and we helped him fight. It wasn't anyone in our circle, or anyone you'd care to know about. My loyalty was to you." 

"Was?" the crime lord inquired with interest and suspicion. 

Rick exhaled at the sudden tenseness in the air. Leaning forward, he looked Drake in the eyes with honesty. "My loyalty belongs to that lady out there I'm looking for. I don't know the story behind you and the Med-Jai, but I won't come between either of you. My place isn't here anymore, nor is it with them." 

The assassin's eyes were grave a moment, then lightened. He laughed lightly and got up, moving to get another drink. "I always knew it would be a woman that took you away from me. We miss you around here. You brought in quite a bit of money, robbing those banks." 

Jonathan, who had remained nervously silent until now, broke in with, "_Bank_ robbing? _You_?" 

"Yeah," Rick admitted grudgingly. His eyes grew serious. "Evy doesn't necessarily have to know about this." 

Carnahan rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Well now," he said, his voice pleased. "How much is it worth to you?" 

O'Connell chuckled at that and nodded, then gave Jonathan a sidelong glance. "No. How much is it worth to _you_?" he asked, showing a fist to the smirking man beside him. 

Jonathan dusted off his jacket and sat straight. "You wouldn't dare." 

* 

_There was someone chasing her. Evy breathlessly leaned against the wall and looked behind her. The shadows loomed both behind her and before her. She was back again. The city that was now beneath the sands had claimed her. This time there wouldn't be any escape, she knew._

_The walls seemed to be screaming at her, echoing the same desire over and over again. The sickening lust for vengeance was thick in the air and she felt an almost irrational fear washing over her. She could hear laughter, harsh and bitter, shifting positions from far to near and back again. She felt as though she couldn't breathe._

_She could feel torment and pain and maddening anger from all around. Ancient anger for ancient things denied. And there was a looming promise that if he ever were released from this anguishing stasis, he would take his revenge on the entire world for what he's suffered. She could feel death calling her in soft, sweet tones. She screamed._

_*_

Evy woke with a gasped. She sat up immediately and looked around. Meela was also awake, her dark eyes wide and her arms wrapped around her knees. "Did you dream it?" she asked. 

Evy nodded, scooting closer to the fire. Her hands were shaking as she reached for her pack for water. "I was in a dark corridor and it was...oh it was horrible." 

Meela tucked her hair behind her ears and exhaled. She took the water Evy offered and drank deeply. "I had the same dream. Fear, hate, pain. Something terrible has happened out in this desert." 

Looking out across the darkened sandy hills, Evy wondered if the Med-Jai were still hovering around out there. It would definitely feel more comforting if they were. Evy yawned and looked at Meela, who had laid back down. "I think we should leave this area at sunrise. I don't like it here." 

Meela nodded her head, looking through the fire at her. Evelyn also laid back down, a little frightened now. Had that dream come from Imhotep? 

They didn't see the dark warriors watching them as they settled back down to sleep. 

* 

Intent eyes gazed at the small camp below. Crouched in the shadows were two men, trained to be silent and unseen. They had watched the women sleep, watched them toss and turn and awaken startled. "Evelyn Carnahan," Ardeth Bay whispered, his voice not hiding the question in his mind. What was she doing here? He looked at the Med-Jai beside him. "We'll observe them at a distance for the time being." 


	5. Well, Isn't This Lovely

Title: Fury - Chapter Four - Well, Isn't This Lovely   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

The morning was breezy and the soft light of dawn was growing brighter as the day approached. Evelyn was a good cook Meela decided. After last night's shared dream both women had found sleeping difficult. Evy had been very insistent that they get up early, have breakfast and leave this place. Not that Meela minded that. There was something out here, something very angry. Of course to the modern world that kind of thinking was irrational sounding, but Meela felt it true all the same. 

So after a fitful rest of the night they had gotten up, taken care of morning tasks and left quickly. Meela looked out over the distance and went over the dream again in her mind. It had been frightening to say the least, but there was a familiar longing to it that she found startling. And instinctively whatever beast or apparition had tormented their dreams she felt cold towards. "Evelyn," she ventured, curious to know what her friend thought, "what do you supposed was haunting our dreams?" 

Evelyn looked a little surprised that she asked, then her eyes took on a guarded fear. The fair skinned woman swallowed and looked away. "I don't know." She was lying. 

She could tell instantly that the woman beside her was not being honest. That made Meela wonder. What exactly was Evelyn afraid to tell her? Of course Meela knew there was more going on here than what seemed to be, but she had assumed that was all on her part. Perhaps this little scholar had her own secrets to keep. She gave Evy a sidelong glance and smiled softly. "What secrets do you keep?" 

Evy turned her head back quickly, her eyes a little wide and searching to see if Meela were serious. Seeing the question was genuine made her look down. She remained silent, evading Meela by pointing forward. "Look there. I'll bet that's the area the archaeologist was talking about." She then smiled. "All we have to do is find the entrance." 

Meela returned her smile and nodded. Her black eyes looked over the tall rock formations that stood ahead. They were very close to whatever it was that was calling her. She could sense something there, a presence. Something was very anxious to be answered. "Some of those rocks look sharp. Perhaps we should leave the horses on the sand." 

"You're probably right," Evelyn agreed, picking up the pace. The woman now seemed to have forgotten their strange conversation and was excited that their adventure was finally leading them somewhere. Meela would not forget, however. Not that it mattered, she supposed, but if Evy were hiding something important she would make it her business to find out exactly what it was. 

They came to the edge of where the stone formations began. Small, sometimes jagged rock jutted up from the earth's surface as a welcome mat that lead up through the taller formations. Meela and Evy dismounted and led their horses to a thin stone pillar and tied them there. The two women removed their packs from the horses and shared a look before slowly making their way into the rock that littered the desert floor. 

All was quiet around them. It seemed they were the only two in the world at that moment. Meela lead the way, carefully avoiding the stones that could so easily cause them harm if stepped on. She wondered where their 'friends' were. There seemed to be no trace of them now. Part of her was glad for that, but after last night's dreams she didn't think a little protection would hurt. Her dark eyes scanned the desert floor before her and she stopped, nearly stepping on a sharp rock. She stood for a moment and pressed down with her foot lightly. The rock crumbled to the sand. 

Furrowing her brow, she looked up at Evy. This place gave off an odd feel. "Let's keep moving," she suggested, motioning forward. So they moved on, the rocks getting higher and higher. They soon couldn't see anything but the sky above. "Do you have any clue what to look for?" 

Evelyn shrugged, her expression thoughtful. "It would likely be a simple opening in the rock face, like the opening of a cave. Essentially that's what we're looking for." The scholar pressed onward and warily turned when the path veered off to the left. "Someone's had to have made this pathway," she murmured to herself. 

Meela crept up behind her, ever wary of the sharp rocks on either side if her. They were getting closer. She could feel that with everything in her. Something was beckoning her forward. They rounded a corner and Meela pointed over Evy's shoulder. "Look," she breathed. 

The opening wasn't very large, but it was there sure enough. A hole cut into the rock that would fit one person at a time was waiting for their entrance. Evy stepped forward and examined it. "Look at this paint," Evy said with excitement in her voice. A blue aura framed the doorway, from the sand all the way to the top. There they spotted something else. An eye drawn in black paint stood guard over the entrance. "An eye of Horus," the scholar identified. 

Meela frowned at the symbol absently and reached into her pack, drawing out large sticks wrapped in cloth on the end. Lighting them both, she handed one to her companion and took the lead while Evy stayed, looking with wonder at the paintings that began inside the threshold of the opening. "I'm going to do a little exploring," Meela informed her, stepping into the darkness that poured out from the ancient place. 

"All right," Evy mumbled, bending down to look at something. "Don't go too far." 

Taking a breath, Meela pursed her lips and descended into the caves. The walls around her were cut and chiseled with an admirable perfection and lovely murals decorated every foot. Yet none of these things entered her mind. Something else held her attention--held her entranced. The deeper she got, the stronger the calling was. 

But something else within her was trying to warn her. She paused and looked around, for the first time worried that whatever she was seeking might not be safe. Then within the darkness ahead she could see something making itself apparent. A shadow crept forward, entering the torch light. With the voice of an angel it beckoned her sweetly, "Come Ancksunamun. Come with me." 

Meela shook her head and swallowed, squinting to see into the darkness. "Who are you?" she asked, forgetting all about Evy. 

She could hear a breeze traveling the hallway and her torch flickered. "Come to me, Ancksunamun," the voice pleaded, then trailed off. It followed the wind deeper into the shadows. Suddenly there was a light down the hall. Meela crept forward slowly, her curiosity greater than any fear that might have stopped her. 

The light filled another corridor, trailing off from the main hall. Meela didn't even think to look back as she entered the hallway, didn't see the light behind her darken and die, hiding her trail from her companion. All that was present was the constant pull on her mind to find whatever it was that was calling to her. 

The lights led her deeper into the hidden temple. She passed many darkened rooms that had been unseen for centuries, was led through some of them even, but her mind took no noticed of the beautiful ancient things that surrounded her. And then she came to a dead end. She found herself suddenly aware again, left in a room lit only by her torch now. It appeared to be some sort of ritual room, judging by the stone seating and decorum. Dozens of incantations were written on the walls, each proclaiming the glory of Horus. The room made her feel strangely unsettled. 

Then she caught something with her keen eyes. Off in an unassuming corner of the back of the room was a large painted black eye. Another eye of Horus stared out. Around it were drawn runes of protection and warding, but what immediately held her attention was the crack across the iris of the eye. It would never have been seen but for the light shining behind it. Meela walked past the stone slabs in the room and to the drawing. 

Her fingers delicately the surface of the wall near the crack and it crumbled a little. "The eye serves as a seal," she whispered, not sure how that knowledge came to her lips or if it were even true. She leaned forward and looked into the crack, but was unable to make out anything but light. 

The otherworldly voice again cried out to her, urgent and firm. "Break the seal." The voice was behind the wall. 

Meela bit her lip and stepped back, her heart pounding a little. "Break the seal," she repeated, frightened and curious. She could stand Evy's presence right about now. She looked back at the door. 

A cold breeze rushed from the crack and over Meela, accompanied by the angelic voice, now commanding and strong. "Break the seal." The wind softened then and the light grew brighter, almost begging. "Take the rod and break the seal." 

Furrowing her brow, Meela gazed around her. On the floor nearby lay a metal rod, a fire poker once used to tend the fireplace at the head of the room. She knelt down and took it into her hand. The warning bells in her mind were now screaming at her to not do this thing which she had no knowledge of, but even as she decided against breaking the seal her torch hit the floor and her arms swung against the wall. The crack widened and the pull grew stronger. Again and again Meela struck at the eye, breaking every stone that formed the picture, every bit of the wards and runes that surrounded. 

The light within was now gone, but in the torch light Meela could see what her work had uncovered. A small room, no bigger than the sarcophagus it held. On it's walls were drawn more eyes of Horus and more runes and spells. She licked her lips and reclaimed the fallen torch, bringing it forward to examine the tiny room. There were no sign of life, no strange light. Only a feeling of anger and agony. It reminded Meela of her dream and she backed away. 

The sarcophagus that lay before her was ornately decorated. It spoke of the blessings of the dark god Set and Meela frowned. Set was historically the enemy of Horus. Why would a tomb blessed by spells of the dark god be hidden away in a temple dedicated to the followers of Horus? 

Meela set that aside for the moment and peered at the coffin's cover. On it's painted golden surface a spell was chiseled where the face of it's owner might have been depicted. The words came unbidden to her mouth. 

* 

Evy frowned, edging down the dark halls. She wondered idly where Meela was, but was too wrapped up in what she was looking at to really do anything constructive about her curiosity. The hallways rang out with praises to Horus, with stories and songs and blessings. It was all and all an excellent find and Evy was very excited about it. 

The museum would _have_ to give her a better position for this! But aside from that, there was a sense of personal satisfaction. Evelyn Carnahan wasn't just about getting a glorified career. She genuinely was interested in her find and excited to learn. The paint was exquisite and ornate, hardly chipped away. This was an explorers dream come true and she was living it. 

She smiled and looked around her, feeling totally at home and at ease. Ducking into a small room at the side, she looked around. It looked like some sort of preparation room for meals. She guessed that the priests of Horus stayed here most of the time, welcoming worshippers and giving them shelter. Evy knelt down and picked up a clay bowl from the floor. She found it odd that it was carelessly dropped and left. Whatever had happened, the keepers of this hidden temple must have had to leave in a hurry. 

Evy froze. She listened intently and was greeted by nothing. Standing up, she crept towards the door slowly, having thought she heard a footstep. "Meela?" she called, cocking her head and trying to see around the door. She frowned. "You'd better not be playing some sort of joke." 

Stepping beside the door, she peered around it quickly and gasped. Out of the shadows a figure stepped up, his hands held in a forestalling manner. "I did not mean to startle you," he said calmly. 

Rubbing her hand over her heart, Evy exhaled and then turned her miffed gaze on the man. "Ardeth Bay! What are _you_ doing here, scaring me like that?" 

Ardeth Bay smiled a quiet smile and lowered his hands. Despite the friendly expression, however, his eyes were quite serious. "I came to see what you were doing here." He shook his head. "You should not be here." 

Evelyn inhaled and began to examine the room again, ignoring for the moment his obvious wish to get her and Meela out of here. "I came to explore, Mr. Bay. Nothing more." 

He was silent a moment, watching her with weighing eyes. Ardeth touched her shoulder gently, drawing her to look at him. His eyes were serious and cautious. "Where is your friend? I saw you come with another woman." 

"She's off exploring," Evy answered, a little bothered by Ardeth's strange behavior. She brushed aside the thrill of discovery a moment. "Ardeth, what's wrong?" 

Ardeth looked out the door and into the hallway. "Evy, there is a danger here unlike He Who Shall Not Be Named. It would have been better had you taken her to Hamunaptra and awakened him once more." 

She definitely was not liking the urgency in his tone, nor the fear in those fearless eyes of his. "What's here? Ardeth, I'm not the only one that knows about this place. Some people at the British Museum in London were talking about it." 

He widened his eyes a little and looked at her. "You are certain they know the location?" 

Evy nodded her head. "That's how I knew where to find it." 

Without another word, he entered the hall and beckoned her forward. "We've got to find your friend. I must warn my people that the secret of this place is no more." He walked quickly. 

Following close behind, Evelyn swallowed. Just what was he so afraid of? And why in the world were the ancients always leaving around these evil dangers, anyway? She frowned. "Would you mind explaining all of this?" 

He didn't slow his quick pace or turn around when he said, "There is a being within these walls that cannot be stopped by the same spell that made the priest of Osiris mortal. The Med-Jai don't even know what could stop her, should she awaken." 

"You're scaring me," Evy noted thoughtfully. 

He nodded his head and turned down a hallway, seemingly at random, though Evy knew better. "The spells used here weren't open to royal scrutiny, unfortunately. The priests of Horus and Osiris saw a problem and handled it. They didn't see fit to share the process with the Med-Jai of that time." 

Evelyn rolled her eyes at that. "Naturally. How do you know this 'problem' can even be awakened?" 

He entered a room quickly, running past it's treasures without so much as a glance and exited through a door on the other side. "To every spell there is laid upon a person, there always must be a way to counter it. This must be so to maintain balance. If a good man were imprisoned by a curse, then balance would have to be maintained by creating a way for him to escape. Unfortunately it is this way with the evil ones of this world. It was the custom of Egypt and anything that couldn't be undone was forbidden." 

"That's helpful," she remarked dryly as they rushed. 

Suddenly there was a scream. Ardeth broke into a run and Evy found it hard to keep his pace. She almost got lost a few times as he entered rooms and halls before she could catch up, but suddenly she no longer needed his guidance. A great light at the end of a hallway told her that his destination could be nowhere else. 

She slowed, coming to the entrance of the brightly lit room. "Ardeth?" she called breathlessly. Evy stopped at the door and peered inside, catching a brief glimpse of strange blue fire. Ardeth pushed her from the room and took her hand tightly, dragging her as he ran. "You're hurting me!" she shouted as he pulled her faster than she could go. She grabbed at his hand, but couldn't get loose. 

"There is no time," he replied, not slowing at all. "She is free." 

Evy winced at the pain in her arm and tried to keep up as best as she could. She could feel something behind them, the sensation of being chased. Her back felt hot. The it hit her. "Meela!" she cried, pulling back as hard as she could. 

Ardeth was knocked off balance momentarily, but wasted no time in grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. He again began to run and now Evy could see why. Behind them was a horror that wasn't comparable to what Imhotep had been. Pure evil blazed through the fierce eyes of the wraith being as it gave chase. It screamed at them in ancient Egyptian, the voice otherworldly and frightening. Evy buried her face in the Med-Jai's shoulder and covered her ears, trying to block out the terrible sound. 

Suddenly Ardeth stopped. Evelyn raised her head and yelled, "What are you doing?" 

Bay put her down, his eyes frightened. He shoved Evy behind him and drew his scimitar. Evy peered around the warrior before her and gasped. Meela stood, blocking their way with a large dagger. Ardeth advanced on her quickly, the monster behind them not forgotten. Remembering, Evy whirled around. Nothing was there. "Ardeth," she said, keeping watch. 

He didn't answer. He was locked in battle with Meela, who fought with a speed and accuracy that made Evy worry. "Meela, why are you doing this? We've got to get out of here!" 

"I'm sorry, Evelyn," the girl replied, fighting Ardeth with the obvious intent to kill. "But I must serve my master." 

"Your master is that wraith?" Ardeth hissed, thrusting his scimitar forward. 

Meela dodged easily and retaliated. Her eyes were different now, Evy noticed. Fierce and filled with an angry confidence, she said, "My master is Set." 

"Enough!" boomed the rich voice of a woman. Both Evy and Ardeth turned back towards the commanding tone. Before them was a beautiful Egyptian woman with tan skin, dark hair and ancient looking robes. Her cheeks were scarred with a rune Evy couldn't recognize, but at the moment she gave little thought to what it might mean. The woman's intense blue eyes entrapped her gaze as if she were peering into Evy's soul. 

Meela joined her mistress and bowed in a ritualistic sign of deference. Then she arose with a triumphant smile and said, "Behold _your_ master. Asenath, High Priestess of the dread god Set." Meela stretched her hand forth and her eyes glinted. "I give you a gift, High Priestess." 

Asenath looked them over lingeringly, her face thoughtful and pleased. "You have done well, my child. Our god will be pleased and give you the gifts you were meant for so long ago." Her eyes then rested solely on Ardeth, cold and calculating. "Where are the seals?" 

"I will never tell you," Ardeth replied, his voice equally cold. His eyes bore a strong resolve for defiance. "You will not succeed!" 

The priestess laughed at that and looked to her servant. "He will need to be convinced." 

Evy swallowed at the hungry expression Meela wore at that. She stepped back as Asenath grabbed for her and struggled as she began pulling her back down the halls, but couldn't escape. This definitely wasn't what Evy had had in mind when she set out on this journey. 

* 

Omar stood before the rock formations that kept the temple of Horus hidden away from all eyes. Something was not right. He could feel it. Ardeth had been gone too long. Yet the urge to wait longer was with him. Perhaps he had to search for them. Perhaps they weren't obeying his command. Whatever the case, time was passing quickly. 

The Med-Jai licked his lips, his eyes trained on the path that Ardeth had taken. The thought briefly entered his mind to go and see about his friend, but if the unthinkable had happened, that wouldn't be wise. Someone would have to warn the Med-Jai about this, but what would he be warning them of? Omar hated not knowing what was going on. He worried for Ardeth's safety, but the tactical choice would be to remain here or leave and warn his people. 

Something wasn't right. More and more he became convinced of that fact. Ardeth surely would have knocked them out if need be to get them out of there. Something should have happened by now. 

Omar mounted his horse and looked once more at the path, seeing nothing. It was time he left and warned someone, but something stopped him from going. A young woman came down the path in a hurry and stopped. "Help!" she cried out, her face worried. "Your friend was caught under a part of the ceiling that collapsed. He's injured!" 

Without questioning the girl, Omar jumped down from the horse and joined her. By the time he saw the wraith it was too late. He had failed. 


	6. We Might Have A Problem

Title: Fury - Chapter Five - We Might Have A Problem   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela   


* 

Evelyn sat on the hard floor, her back to the wall and her eyes locked ahead. Meela stood back like any good servant would as her master watched them and pondered. Asenath was still, her eyes taking in each of them in cold consideration. She held her hands hidden within the sleeves of her dark flowing robes. Her eyes were painted with black, heavy makeup and her lips stained ruby, but nothing could hide the scars on her cheeks. The markings were unlike anything Evy had ever seen, but without a doubt it was likely something that proclaimed that the high priestess's soul belonged to Set. "The Med-Jai will not tell us, my young priestess," she said to Meela, marking Evy's once companion as a slave of Set. "I will call forth our God. Let him deal with their disobedience." 

Beside Evy Ardeth kicked dirt towards the priestess, growling, "Your 'god' is no more than a demon! Conjure the image of your demon, but it will do no good. I will die a thousand times before I tell you where even one of the seals rest!" 

To Evy's surprise the priestess did not frown or spit angry words back at Ardeth. Her red lips merely twisted into a dark smile that held contempt and amusement. "Perhaps Set can teach you otherwise," she commented. Asenath dropped to her knees before Evy, Ardeth and the unconscious Omar. Her long fingers began tracing hieroglyphs in the dust gently as her lips moved. Her lulling voice was no more than a whisper as she sweetly called on the name of Set. 

A sickly blue light began to slowly fill the room drawing to one point before Asenath. Her chant became faster and her eyes more hungry as the light collected and started to form an image. The being was no more than a blue fire, the image of a man covered in pure light. She spoke to it in the ancient tongue and it turned quickly, gazing at the three of them. It's eyes burned blacker than the depths of the sea and it's voice echoed violently as it spoke in ancient Egyptian, demanding to know where the seals were. Evy gasped and flattened against the wall. "It is no more than an illusion," Ardeth told Evy quickly. "It cannot harm you if you accept it for what it is." 

Asenath stepped around the glowing demon and knelt before Ardeth, her hand tangling in his long, dark hair. She pulled him forward and smiled, touching his cheek with her other hand. "You are smart, Med-Jai," she told him, her blue eyes gazing into his intently, "but the eyes aren't so easy to convince. Your eyes will doubt you and betray you, and you will succumb to the power that is Set's." She turned her head then and looked at Meela, whose eyes were frightened and awed. "But first I must attend to her. Set will delight in a new servant, then he will delight in tormenting you." She stood up and spoke once more to the creature before them. 

"My God," Evy breathed, scooting a little closer to Ardeth as if it would offer her any more protection than she already had. She watched the creature turn it's black gaze to Meela, it's blue lips twisting into a hideous grin. "What will happen?" 

Ardeth also watched, his eyes sympathetic, but cold. "It will seal her to itself. She will belong to the demon." 

Evelyn bit her lip, watching Meela go to her knees. The blue light softly lit up her face and Evy felt a pang of guilt wash through her. If she hadn't brought Meela this would not be happening. If they had never come. "Will there be any hope for her?" she asked, unable to hide her sorrow. 

"Redemption is always available to those who seek it," he answered sadly. "I fear after this she will not want it." 

The blue creature closed in on it's new servant and crouched, closing it's two large hands over Meela's cheeks. Uttering dark words it held her and Meela's eyes closed tight. She wrapped her hands around it's wrists and held on instinctively, her body shuddering as something evil swept through her. The young woman writhed in it's grasp and whimpered continually as it spoke to her, sealing her fate to itself. Her cries grew louder and Evy looked away. "It's hurting her," she stated, almost afraid that by watching she too would be drawn in by it's awful presence. 

Ardeth kept gazing, his eyes clouded in sadness and a hopeless firm intent. "No," he corrected Evy, "she is not in pain." His voice didn't cover up his disgust. "It is the ecstasy of conversion. Her small reward for an eternity of sorrowful servitude to that creature. She will suffer an even greater pain than the Hom-Dai." 

A few tears made their way to Evy's cheeks as she gazed at the floor. "It's all my fault." 

"You could not have known," Ardeth replied gently. He looked at her with reassuring eyes. "It is I who have failed by not getting you out of here before this could happen." 

Before Evy could argue the ritual before them ended and Set let his new priestess go. Meela slumped to the ground and fought for air, her face flushed and her body shaking. Evy could see her cheeks were scarred with the same markings Asenath bore. When she finally composed herself enough, Set watching her in an otherworldly lust and pleasure, she looked up. It was as if someone else were gazing at Evy with a knowing, contempt filled grin. "Nefertiri," she hissed, coming to her feet. 

Asenath bowed before the demon creature and smiled. "Behold your new bride, my master." 

Her eyes were hungry and she was still shaking, but her expression was alight with new purpose. "My master," she acknowledge the creature. "Let me again prove my loyalty to you as I did so long ago. Let my wring the location of the seals from these infidels for you and when they are screaming the truths you wish to hear I will make them a sacrifice for you." 

Set's face was grotesquely pleasured as he took in his new servant with pride and bliss. "Serve me," he granted her, then pointed to Evy. "But I want that one to be unharmed. I will punish her for interfering with our previous plans." 

"I don't like the sound of that," Evy breathed, again scooting closer to the Med-Jai. 

Ardeth looked at her urgently, shaking his head. "Listen carefully to me, Evy," he said, knowing his time was growing short. The image of Set was only an illusion of the demon behind it, but Meela was a flesh and blood being that _could_ cause harm. "Don't forget what I told you. That creature is just an illusion and if you know within yourself what it really is, it cannot truly harm you. The real creature is locked by three seals that are scattered apart. Only if they are broken can the real demon take form." 

Meela came to them and knelt down, taking Ardeth's black robe in her hands and yanking him up. "Come with me, pretty one," she sneered. His wrists were bound behind his back, but Ardeth fought against Meela as best he could, kicking her to the floor. Neither Set nor Asenath made any move to assist the newly made priestess as she stood and drew her dagger, slashing the leg that had offended her. 

Ardeth held his pain in without making a sound, but staggered back from the searing cut that now adorned his right thigh. Meela jerked him forward and held the knife to his throat and said, "I'm going to make this very painful, my friend, and by the time I am through you will beg to tell me where the seals are." 

"Never!" Ardeth shouted, shoving his body backwards into her. 

Evy winced as Meela slashed at Ardeth again and again, giving him more cuts down his back. The once friendly companion of hers was now cruel and merciless as she pushed Ardeth to the floor on the other side of the room. The warrior lay on his back now, prone to whatever torments Meela would think up. 

Meela's eyes were lit by a great blue fire as she hovered over Ardeth. The newly made priestess opened the Med-Jai's dark robes and smiled down on him with a dreadful delight. Evy held her breath unconsciously, watching with sorrow for Ardeth. He had come to stop this madness and was now the focus of a painful offering to a demon. The priestess lifted her dagger up and pushed aside Ardeth's shirt, the remainder of covering he had over his chest. Of course Evy knew he could withstand large amounts of torment, but it made her no less frightened. 

The Med-Jai below Meela waited with firm, fixed eyes. He stared her head on, willing to accept what was going to happen now. The cuts she began inflicting were strangely not as horrific as Evy would have expected. The blade touched Ardeth's chest only lightly, just enough to make the warrior wince at the sting, but no more. 

Evelyn sat up straighter, trying to see what exactly was going on. This puzzled her. The demon Set watched with pleased interest, then laughed, obviously knowing whatever it was Meela was doing. Beside Evy the other Med-Jai groaned and stirred. He lifted his head and gazed forward. When it hit him what was happening, he jerked and yelled, "Ardeth!" 

Asenath kicked his jaw, sending him back into the wall. "Silence," was her command, sweet and lulling, deadly serious. 

Omar sat up once more and scowled at the creatures before him. "What has happened?" he whispered to the stranger beside him. 

The look she gave the older Med-Jai was worried. She nodded towards Meela and said, "She awakened Asenath. They want to know where some seals are." 

The Med-Jai swore and gazed at their captors. "Come closer," he breathed, barely audible. Evy scooted closer, pretending to do so out of fear when the priestess gazed at her sharply. She leaned into the warrior and waited for whatever it was he was going to say. To her surprise he didn't say anything, but slid his bound hands close to hers and began to work on the rope that tied her. Evy swallowed when the ties loosened, but she didn't pull her hands out. "When you see an opportunity," he said in that same soft voice, muffled as Ardeth groaned a little, "run as fast as you can and get help." 

Evy shivered at the new responsibility pushed into her lap, but knew that it was important that she do what he asked. Even if it got her killed in the trying. The demon and it's high priestess had their backs turned, a perfect opportunity for Evy to slip to the door nearby and run. 

Slowly she crawled towards the door, trying in desperation to not make a sound. Once she reached the false safety of the shadows, she stopped and looked back into the room, unable to stop herself from making sure Ardeth was okay. He lay beneath Meela's knife, his breathing now coming in gasps. Evy got to her feet and peered at his chest, trying to make out what was there. 

She covered her lips, seeing not just random cuts there. The blood on his chest was formed in a pattern, the words of a spell. She didn't have time to decipher it. "My pretty Med-Jai," Meela crooned, lifting her dagger and looking at the blood on it in the light. Evy slipped back from the door. She could hear Ardeth wheezing and groaning. Then someone gasped and Meela cried, "She is gone!" 

Evy bolted then, not hesitating for a second to hear whatever they said next. It was about halfway down the dark hall that she realized she was at a terrible disadvantage. She was surrounded by blackness with no torch. Her hand instinctively went to the wall and she felt her way into another hallway, traveling it's length as quickly as she could manage. She fought the well of hopelessness that came with the nagging thought that she'd never find her way out of here. 

She didn't hear Meela attempt to come after her, nor Asenath's laugh when she said, "Let her go. That leads to the back of the temple. The tunnels are intricate and dark. She'll never escape that way." 

* 

"You know something," O'Connell mused, the back of his white hat blowing in the breeze. His blue eyes were squinted in the brightness of the morning. He grinned at Jonathan. "Traveling by camel is kind of annoying." 

Jonathan grinned back, yanking a bottle from the pack on his saddle. He uncapped it and drank deeply, then offered his companion some. "Yes," he agreed, taking in the desert sands around them. It looked endless. "We'll have a lot to thank Evy for once we find her and her little friend." 

Rick nodded and held the bottle down beside him, tapping it thoughtfully against his thigh. They had waited a day for the Med-Jai to make some sort of contact again, but it didn't happen. Well, Rick wasn't going to wait any longer. In the middle of the night he had hustled Jonathan to Fort Brydon for supplies and then onto the nearest camel they could buy. He sighed. "If this even is Evy." 

Evy's brother snatched the bottle back and took another drink, then capped it and returned it to it's home inside his pack. "All the signs point that way, old boy." 

"Yeah," Rick muttered, sitting up and becoming alert now. "Hear that?" 

Jonathan frowned in thought and listened to the surrounding desert. "Horses?" 

O'Connell picked up the pace a little and nodded his head. "Sounds like it to me. Let's hope this is good company." 

The two men rode in silent caution, waiting for whoever it was to show themselves. It wasn't long before two riders appeared in the brightness ahead. Their black robes made Rick a little more easy. They were likely Med-Jai. At least Rick hoped. He sat up and took note of where his guns were. 

Riding fast, the warriors made straight for the duo on camels. Rick grunted, envying their horses. As they neared he could see the tell tale tattoos that marked who they were. A young Med-Jai riding alongside a man of middle years. They stopped right in front of Rick and Jonathan and the camels bellowed at having to cease their running so quickly. Rick winced at the sound, then smiled. "I take it this isn't a pleasure ride?" he greeted. 

The two Med-Jai exchanged expressions and Rick could tell by their stance something was up. He groaned mentally. The elder of the two spoke up. "We were on our way to Cairo." He seemed to look them over. "You are O'Connell and Carnahan?" 

Rick nodded his head, wondering how the man knew who they were. "Yeah, that would be us. You have a message for us?" 

The warrior nodded gravely. "We were coming to speak with some of our men in the city, but we were also told to find you and inform you that the two women that were seen in the desert have disappeared. Do you know if they are the ones you seek?" 

It was Jonathan who said, "We're pretty sure. Where's my sister?" His voice was a little frightened now that there might be danger. 

The younger of the Med-Jai spoke up, his youthful voice worried but trying to hide it. "They disappeared yesterday. A few of our men were watching them and they too have disappeared without a trace." 

O'Connell frowned at this news. He wasn't liking the start of this week, that was certain. He held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on. Where were they headed?" 

The two looked at each other again as if deciding how much they should know. Finally the elder again spoke. "I was part of the watching party before they disappeared. The women had passed the area of Hamunaptra and Omar and Ardeth went after them, wondering if they were going to a sacred temple close by. They were going to bring the women to the Med-Jai encampment, but no one has returned. The Med-Jai are on their way to the temple to see if they are there. This boy and I were sent to Cairo to speak with an elder there." 

This wasn't getting any better Rick noticed. He looked out into the distance and exhaled deeply. "What's this temple look like? Where is it? We're going to go see if we can help." 

The Med-Jai lead their horses to the side. The older one locked eyes with Rick. "The temple is hidden in rock that is no more than a few hours north of Hamunaptra. We would go with you but for our mission in Cairo." His dark gray eyes were very serious. "There is danger out there, my friend. Take care not to disturb another grave." With that the two Med-Jai rode off towards the city. 

"That sounded promising," Jonathan remarked as they started back up again. "What do you suppose he meant by "disturb another grave" anyhow? You don't suppose there's another mummy out there?" 

Rick shrugged, shaking his head and looking at his friend. "I hope not. And if there is, I hope Evy didn't wake it." 

Jonathan sank into his saddle and pulled his bottle out again, breathing, "Right." 

* 

Ardeth lay on the floor quietly, not sure what had been done to him. Meela had cut him, he knew, and her determination hadn't been without purpose. Her blade had been lightly applied and it seemed that's all that was needed to bring him down. He now felt tired and winded, his body weak as if he had a fever. There was something being said about Evy...she'd run away? His head was spinning. 

"I will go after her," Meela insisted to her high priestess. The room was lit only by candle light now. The illusion was gone. Through blurred eyes Ardeth could see Meela and Asenath looking in his direction. "I'll take this Med-Jai for a run." 

Asenath didn't reply right away, but relented after consideration. Her smile was soft and cold. "Good idea, my child. Perhaps after some running he might be a little easier to convince. I'll have a talk with our new friend here." 

Ardeth looked to where Omar sat, his black eyes glittering in contempt as he eyed Asenath. His friend would put up a valiant fight, Ardeth knew from experience. Omar was an older warrior, a Med-Jai in every sense of the word. He prayed for his friend's safety. 

Laying there on the hard floor, Ardeth also prayed that he would be allowed to rest. He could feel the blood dripping from his chest down his side and the fresh cuts stung in the cold air. But of course his wish wouldn't be granted. Meela knelt down over him and wrapped her hands around each side of his open shirt, then pulled him to his feet. Ardeth felt dizzy at the suddenly motion. She pulled her long dagger out once more and circled him, stopping behind him. "Let's go find Evy, shall we, my friend?" 

"I am not your friend," Ardeth growled low, pulling at the bonds over his wrists. Even that small act made him feel weak and breathless. He looked down at the hieroglyphs on his chest. A spell that would keep him in constant pain and weakness. 

Meela laughed at that and smiled. "Yes, Med-Jai. It's rough to fight now, isn't it? Your pretty head is spinning, your body prone and weak like a newborn kitten." She took the knife and slashed it across Ardeth's back. "Run." 

It took him a moment to register what she was going to do, but when the blade hit his back again he started moving. He quickly entered the dark hallway as Meela followed, torch and knife in hand. His cruel punisher kept a fast pace, cutting him if he didn't move fast enough. Truth be told, he didn't know how long he was going to be able to stand this. His body hurt all over and his lungs were already begging for air. Her spell worked well. When someone is going to torture you there are certain things you expect to happen. This wasn't one of those things. 

The hallways were shadowy and chilled. Ardeth staggered forward and tried to maintain a good distance from Meela, but the spell was taking everything out of him. Several times he slowed and was punished with another cut on his back, shoulders or arms. He felt like he had been running for days on end without any water and little sleep. 

"Evelyn," Meela called out in a mock friendly tone, her black eyes ever searching for any trace of her once companion. "Your Med-Jai friend and I are trying to find you. He looks a little tired, though. Perhaps you should stop hiding for his sake. Otherwise I might have to run him all night." 

"No!" Ardeth managed, slowing down and dodging Meela's knife just in time. "Evelyn, stay hidden!" 

Meela laughed lightly at that and started walking a little faster. Ardeth groaned but matched her pace, panting for air. "He might die, Evelyn. Do you want that to happen?" 

A wave of dizziness swept over Ardeth and he stumbled, falling to his knees. This weakness was unreal and he growled in frustration. Meela kicked him down onto his chest and said, "Get up." 

Ardeth tried to comply for his own sake rather than any fear of what she might do, but his body wouldn't allow it. His strength was blocked by the ancient words carved into his chest. "Untie me," he ventured, wondering if she'd cut him again instead. 

To his surprise Meela did cut open the ties around his wrists, obviously confident that he was too weak to fight her in this condition. He wasn't sure she was wrong, either. His hands pressed against the cold stone below and he pushed himself up on all fours, but despaired at having to stand fully. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I cannot." His inability made him feel ashamed. 

She picked up on that in his voice and knelt beside him, brushing his hair away from his face. He glared at her. "I can be merciful," she told him, her face almost sincere. "You can't stand and walk." She ran her hand down his cheek, wiping the feverish sweat away. "So you may crawl." 

Ardeth clenched his teeth as she stood up. The anger within him lent some strength and he managed to get to his feet. He leaned against the wall for a moment as she laughed. Her knife brushed against his arm as he caught his breath, and she watched his face while she cut him. He was thankfully too dizzy to register the pain fully, but he saw an opportunity. 

Mustering any strength left in him, he lunged for the torch and put it out against the wall. Meela cried out in surprise when the hallway suddenly went dark all around her and her captive was out of stabbing range. Ardeth blindly walked as quickly as he could manage, touching the wall for guidance and entering every other hallway he came across. He could hear Meela fumbling through the darkness in pursuit and while his escape was well made, he knew she'd eventually catch him. 

But suddenly arms went around his waist, pulling him away from the sound of the angry priestess behind him. "We've got to hide," she whispered, urging him on gently. 

It was all too much, unfortunately. Ardeth felt his legs give out and he again went to his knees. "I can't," he said softly, his hands shoving her away. "Go." 

Evy knelt before him, trying to get him to stand, but he just couldn't. "Come on, Ardeth. I won't leave you." She sat on her knees before him. "Please try for me." 

He nodded despite knowing she couldn't see, and with her help pulled himself up. They took it slow, twisting and turning through any and every doorway and hall they found. From behind the sound of Meela's footfalls ceased. "You will both die in this maze," she called out, then stalked away. Her steps echoed through the hallways, trailing off. 

At this Ardeth let himself sink to the floor and he leaned against the wall, gasping for air. Evy went down beside him, her hands finding his forehead. "You're burning up. What did she do to you?" 

"A spell," he began falteringly. His muscles ached. "Some spell to weaken me. I can't breathe well." 

Evy took his hand and pet it sympathetically. She too leaned against the wall. "What are we going to do?" she asked him, her voice telling him that she didn't really expect an answer. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, thankful to be able to rest. "We have to escape, but someone in that room said that we went through the wrong door. We've got to get past that room." 

He heard her groan at that and exhale. "It's hopeless." 

"No," he replied quickly. He swallowed and rubbed at his temples as if it would wipe the throbbing away. "We must try and we must prevail. Omar will help us if he can. We have to get out of here and warn the others." 

"What will stop her?" she asked after a moment's silence. 

Ardeth shook his head instinctively. "I'm not sure anyone knows. We might...have to get help." He knew that wasn't all together very clear, but part of him didn't care. He was very tired. 

"Get help?" Evy said to him, her voice confused. "What do you mean?" 

He couldn't bring himself to think straight enough to give her an answer, but the idea was somewhere in his mind of what he thought they must do. _I must be delirious_, he thought wryly, then remembered she was waiting patiently for him to respond. "Help," he explained as clearly as he could. "From Hamunaptra." 

Evy was silent a moment, most likely wondering what he meant by that. He wanted to explain it more, but didn't feel up to it. The last thing he heard was, "I'll get you out of here." He thought a silent '_thank you_' before letting the blackness take him. 

*   
**_Thanks again to my reviewers. :) I hope this chapter didn't travel too fast...I'm assured it doesn't. Anyhow, lemme know what ya think. Thanks -Angel_**

**_Also, big thanks to Deana for her reading it before and telling me what she thought. :) She's a great encourager!_**   



	7. What I Must Do

Title: Fury - Chapter Six - What I Must Do   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

Evy sat slumped against the wall, tired but otherwise all right. Every now and then she would touch Ardeth's forehead and check the fever that had been burning him up. It seemed to have dimmed down by now. She had no idea how long had passed since Meela chased them down here. She had not dared fall asleep, fearing that someone would come hunting them again. 

Beside her the Med-Jai stirred and groaned. "Evelyn?" he questioned softly. 

"I'm here," she replied, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. He still sounded worn out. "How are you feeling?" 

He exhaled in the darkness and didn't answer right away. Getting out of here would not be easy. He might not even make it. "A little better," was his answer, though she could tell by the sound of his voice he was trying to make light of the spell on him. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"A few hours," she guessed. She couldn't hide the fearful catch in her voice from him. 

She could hear the sounds of Ardeth moving, most likely sitting up straight. "This isn't going to get better with rest," he told her, referring to his weariness. "We've got to escape and get help." 

Get help. That reminded her of something she wanted to ask him. "Ardeth, before you fell asleep you said something about getting help from Hamunaptra. Are there Med-Jai there who can help us?" 

"No," he said in a tone that said he was trying to convince himself of something. He touched her hand and she could feel him lean back. "Evelyn, let me explain the story of Asenath before we speak again of Hamunaptra." Evy squeezed the hand she held, conveying that she would listen. He inhaled deeply. "Before Imhotep was cursed with the Hom-Dai, Asenath, High Priestess of Set was in Thebes. She came unwelcome, but powerful. No one was certain of why she risked her life to enter the city, but she came and hid herself for a long time. The ancient texts say a little under a year. Eventually, though, someone found her out and exposed her. Asenath became very angry and called forth the might of her evil god, the enemy of Horus and the murderer of Osiris, Set. She tried very hard to conquer Thebes to rule, but the priests of Horus and Osiris joined together to stop her when the Med-Jai of that time could do nothing. 

"They used spells and chants that weren't written down for anyone's eyes but their own. The texts they used were never found. Using these spells they locked the demon of Set within 3 wooden seals, because their powers could destroy neither Set nor his High Priestess. Once the demon was locked away they moved against Asenath and laid her in a sarcophagus which they placed here in the Temple of Horus. They placed around her seals, the Eye of Horus symbol and as long as those symbols were unbroken she couldn't leave the confines of her coffin." He stopped at that, gathering his breath. 

Evy took that opportunity to speak. "Didn't Asenath die eventually? She wasn't cursed of the Hom-Dai, was she?" 

The Med-Jai inhaled deeply. "No, she wasn't. She did die, but the priests wanted to punish her. They confined her soul to her body, forever to lay in her coffin within the shell of her corpse." 

"Like Imhotep," she mused wryly. 

"Yes," Ardeth continued tiredly. "But the difference is she would not bring the plagues of Egypt with her rising, nor would she have to regenerate. If someone such as Meela knew how to awaken her, she would rise with her powers intact. They did this out of fear of the wrath of their gods. Even when they locked the demon Set behind those three seals they were wary. Now it falls to us to protect them from her. Even I do not know where all three are hidden." 

Evy looked around the dark hallway, frustrated she couldn't see anything but blackness. The floor was getting colder with each passing moment. "So, no one knows how to stop her." 

He hesitated for only a moment before replying, "No one alive." 

It slowly dawned on her what he might be suggesting and that made her wonder if he were all together able to think straight. Certainly he wouldn't be thinking what she suspected. "Ardeth," she said quietly, "what are you planning?" 

He slowly began pushing himself up, pulling her up with him. She couldn't see him, but perceived he was facing her. "You must trust me, Evelyn." 

"I do," she told him without missing a beat. She did trust him with her life, but if he were suggesting the unthinkable what could she say then? Was he delusional? 

He pet her hand and began walking slowly towards where Meela and Asenath held Omar still. The halls twisted and turned every which way and after ten minutes the absurd idea of screaming for help came to Evy. Rolling her eyes, she continued to follow Ardeth, praying he knew what he was doing. She could hear him wheezing deep in his chest as they slowly walked through the darkness. Instinctively she touched his shoulder, hiding her fear within her. He wouldn't be able to fight, she knew. He could die. 

It took some work, but finally Evy saw light. Her eyes were thankful. They quietly crept towards the room where Omar was and listened. Not a sound came from the room. Ardeth leaned over and peered into the dim room and Evy unconsciously did the same. Omar was propped against the wall, his eyes closed and his skin bruised and bleeding. She heard Ardeth take a sharp breath at the sight of his nearly dead friend. 

"If you think I don't know you're there," came the voice of Meela suddenly, startling Evy half to death, "then you are gravely mistaken." 

Ardeth wearily pulled himself away from the wall and entered the room. The element of surprise wouldn't be available to them. Evy stayed back, not sure if he wanted her with him. "If you let them go, I will stay in their place. They know nothing. I am the son of one of the tribal leaders. It is I you need." 

Evy's stomach hurt as he said what he did. She couldn't just leave this place without him. Meela laughed at that and stepped forward, circling him and looking into the hall where Evy was. "You can come out of hiding," she assured her mockingly. Her eyes then slid to Ardeth. "Not good enough, I'm afraid. You see, your friend here has already told me where one of the seals are. That is where my mistress is. It was foolish of the priests of Horus to put one in this very temple, don't you think?" 

Ardeth turned and looked to Omar, his eyes wide. Omar coughed and groaned in pain. "I'm sorry, Ardeth. They threatened my children. They can do nothing without all three." The older Med-Jai's face was stricken. 

Closing his eyes, Ardeth asked, "What do you want then?" He opened his dark eyes again and looked at Meela, obviously fighting the weariness that was building. Every move he made seem to cost much more of his energy than it should. "What price will you ask?" 

Meela's eyes sparkled as she looked him over, his torn shirt and bloody, scarred chest. "I've never defiled a Med-Jai before," she spoke softly, her voice amused. "Give to me not only yourself, but your obedience and I'll let Nefertiri and your friend to go." 

Evy stepped in at that, strongly against what Meela was suggesting. "I won't hear of it!" she yelled, not so much angry as she was worried he would agree. 

The priestess shrugged and turned away, walking towards the wall and dusting it lightly with her fingers. "Is is too much to ask? Give me yourself, Warrior, in exchange for their safety? Are you afraid I might steal your soul?" She turned and smiled, crossing her arms. "What do you say?" 

Ardeth closed his eyes, knowing exactly what she was asking him for. She wanted him to willingly stay with her, willingly not raise a hand against her. Willingly give in to her seduction and then she would have the answers she desired. If she couldn't torment the location of the seals from him, she would tempt him. But she wouldn't find her answers that way. He would never let it come that far, had no way of revealing what he didn't know. So it was the perfect bargain. "I will do it." 

Evelyn shook her head quickly and moved to stand in front of Ardeth. "No!" she forbid, holding her hands up. "Absolutely not!" 

"Evy," he said firmly, taking her arms in his hands and wavering on his feet. He drew every ounce of strength in him and pulled her slightly away from Meela, turning his back to her. His eyes were grave, telling Evy to listen carefully. He embraced her, burying his face into her neck and whispered as lightly as he could, "Our only hope is you. Go to the city and wake him." He pulled away then and searched her for understanding and assurance. 

Her eyes moistened, but she nodded, not sure she could do what she thought he was asking. "Ardeth..." she said softly, wanting to persuade him against this. 

Meela came up behind Ardeth and set her hand on his shoulder. The weakness in him drove him to his knees at her push and she crouched beside him. "I have your obedience?" she asked him. 

Ardeth lowered his head and nodded. "Yes." 

"Done, then," Meela said, her voice triumphant. She pulled Omar from his place and threw him into Evy, who almost fell with him. "Get him out of here. If you return your Med-Jai will die." 

Evy hesitated, struggling to hold the wounded Med-Jai up. She looked to Ardeth for some sort of signal or sign, but received nothing. His eyes were cast downward as he sat on his knees, ready to give himself up for their sake. Asenath would kill him eventually if he refused to give her the information she wanted. _Our only hope is you._ His words jarred her into doing what she didn't know she could. She took Omar and began for the exit. Her mind swam as she aided the warrior at her side. What would happen now? Could she do this thing her friend had asked? How could such an innocent trip have turned out so horrible? 

* 

Rick and Jonathan walked side by side, leading their camels. The night air was cool and their sore behinds made a walk sound lovely. Jonathan hummed softly to himself, wondering where Evy had disappeared to. Those two Med-Jai had seemed worried and that made Jonathan worry. Oh, true he wasn't exactly the epitome of responsibility himself, but his sister could very well get into trouble easily herself. He could only hope she hadn't disturbed some angry mummy again. The last thing Jonathan needed was to have to deal with Imhotep again, or anyone like him. But even if she had, he could never be angry with her. He sighed. 

Rick noticed and elbowed his arm. "We'll find her," he told his friend. Jonathan could hear the worry in his voice. He wondered what ever went wrong between them. 

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed, nodding his head. "I know. And when we do, we'll tie her to a camel and never let her come back to Egypt." He laughed. 

Rick also laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think we could ever keep her away. This place is in her blood." 

Evy's brother inhaled the cool night air and looked out over the dark desert. "That it is, old boy. It's shame it's also in the blood of who knows how many sacred, evil, all-powerful beings too." 

The ex-Legionarre gave Jonathan a sidelong glance as he fiddled with the reigns. "You Carnahans sure know how to pick company." 

Before Jonathan could comment something caught his attention. He looked to Rick, seeing his friend also listening intently. "You hear that?" 

Rick held up a forestalling hand and listened. "Sounds like crying," he said, his brow furrowed. He pointed ahead. "Let's investigate." 

The duo walked on towards the sounds of muffled whimpering as it echoed through the open desert. The closer they got, the clearer the cries became. It was a woman. 

They saw her over a small sand dune. She was crouched, her head in her arms and beside her was the form of a man. He didn't look healthy. "Hey," Rick ventured. 

When she looked up, Jonathan gasped and let the camel go. Running to his sister, he scooped her into his arms and tried to comfort her. "Evy? Evybug, what's wrong?" 

"Thank God," she cried, holding to him tightly. For the moment she seemed to ignore that he and Rick had come out of nowhere to help her. "I thought we were going to die out here. When we came out of the temple the horses had run away. I can't get him back to the Med-Jai alone." 

Rick touched her shoulder and walked past, kneeling by the man's side. "Hey, pal, are you okay?" 

"Shhhh," Jonathan soothed, looking into his sister's face. "What's happened? You're so upset. Did Meela come with you?" 

At that Evy began crying again, wiping frantically at her tears. "It's all my fault, Jonathan. We came and woke up another mummy and now she's got Ardeth." 

Jonathan pet Evy's hair and looked at her sympathetically. "Is he hurt?" 

Evy nodded sadly, wiping her cheeks and calming herself. She looked absently at Rick and answered, "She put some spell on him. He's weak from it." 

Rick stood up from the injured Med-Jai. Dusting his hands off, he came to them and looked at Evy softly. "We'll get him back. Where are they?" 

She pointed out towards the blackness ahead. "Still in the temple, but Rick you don't know what she can do. Meela's not alone. The mummy priestess is with her and she's very powerful and not only that, they can raise some sort of illusion of a demon. I'll say this for it, it didn't look friendly." She pointed at the man that lay on the sand. "He's _got_ to get help." 

Jonathan exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew this wasn't going to be a happy vacation the moment we stepped onto the sand. Should I start a camp fire?" 

O'Connell nodded, his face flitting between mixed expressions as he looked from Evy to the Med-Jai and back. It was a lot to absorb in just a moment. "Yeah...yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the camels. "I think you'd better tell us everything from the beginning, Evy." 

Between the three of them it didn't take long at all for a decent campsite to be made after the proper greetings. They comforted Omar as much as they could, putting a cloth beneath his head and giving him cool water to drink. Jonathan and Rick offered their sleeping mats to Evy and Omar, roughing it on the sand for the night. Jonathan looked nervously around for scorpions as he settled down by the fire. Evy tended Omar's wounds and began to explain. "I think there's something you two should know," she said near the conclusion of her story. 

Jonathan exchanged glances with Rick at the strange tone in Evy's voice. "Let's have it, old mum." 

Evy looked down at the Med-Jai beneath her hands, tying off a bandage around his leg. "Ardeth asked me to do something before I left." Her glance at both of them was momentary. "He wanted me to raise our old friend." 

It took a second or two for it to sink in, then Rick shook his head and said with a note of finality, "Uh-uh." 

Jonathan's sister sighed. "He was very intent on it, Rick. What if it's our only hope?" 

"It is our only hope," Omar cut in, speaking up. The injured Med-Jai propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his companions gravely. "Ardeth would never have suggested such a thing if he thought there were any other way around it. The priests of Horus and Osiris kept their most sacred spells hidden from everyone. We need either a priest of Horus or a priest of Osiris. There is only one available." 

O'Connell again shook his head, his expression intent. "Can't we just find out where some other priests were buried and raise them?" 

Omar laid back down again. His voice was troubled as he grudgingly answered, "No. To raise someone unbound to this earth would require a death sacrifice. Imhotep is bound to his earth and he has dealt personally with Asenath. That's another reason that he is the logical choice." 

Jonathan leaned forward, very interested in finding another way. He reasoned he especially had reason to be afraid. It was _he_ who'd ordered Ancksunamun's body destroyed. Imhotep hadn't looked exactly happy about it. "Couldn't we just get the Gold Book and..." he waved his hand and trailed off. 

"No," Evy sighed, leaving Omar to rest and climbing onto her mat. "I already asked Ardeth. Those spells won't work on her. We have to do what Imhotep and the other priests did so long ago. No one knows what they did except Imhotep himself." 

"Evy, this is crazy," Rick insisted, looking over the fire at her. "He'll kill us right then if we wake him up!" 

Jonathan watched his sister look at her hands, something she did when she was going to say something she didn't want to. The unpleasant task of discussion would like fall to her. "I don't want to wake him," she said in that quiet voice that always made Jonathan's heart pang for her. She was afraid. Her dark eyes took them all in. "But I've seen what we're up against. There must be some chance Imhotep will see reason and help us, otherwise Ardeth wouldn't have told me to raise him." 

Rick looked away and exhaled loudly. "And even if he helps us, he'll probably then kill us and take over the world." 

Omar watched Rick silently, his black eyes agreeing and yet knowing there was nothing else that could be done. "But we know how to take care of _him_." 

* 

Ardeth was grateful for the rest that Meela and Asenath allowed him while they argued. The high priestess wasn't completely happy with her new servant for letting Evy and Omar go. Taking in a breath, he listened as they fought. "Why have you done this?" Asenath shouted in her rich voice. 

Meela held her ground, her black eyes defiant and willful. "Is it not the wish of our god that we take what is pure and defile it? This was my mission long ago...have my orders changed?" 

Asenath exhaled, stepping away. It seemed Set did in fact delight in such horrid acts as the turning of a good soul and the high priestess knew Set would be pleased if Meela succeeded. "It is the wish of Set we do such acts, you are correct. But they will warn others that I am awakened and the danger of our god is at hand." 

"But what do we care for that?" Meela replied. "The only ones who could stop you are now dead. We will triumph!" 

Asenath nodded softly, her blue eyes forgiving and understanding. She touched the shoulder of the young priestess. "We will triumph," she agreed. "Have fun with your Med-Jai, Ancksunamun and wrest the location of the remaining two seals from him." 

Ardeth laid there, wondering if he'd heard that right. Surely it couldn't be. A thousand questions rushed through his mind, but he could not ask her any of them. It didn't seem like they had any idea that within the knowledge of the Med-Jai lay the possibility of raising Imhotep from the grave and he wanted to keep it that way. 

The pretty young woman came to him as her priestess left the room for whatever reason. He was now alone with Meela and he wondered what she would do to him. She sat down on her knees beside him, her face calm and nurturing. Her fingers brushed over his lips and she smiled. "Poor Ardeth. You must be thirsty." 

He nodded, watching her warily. Most assuredly this was another lead into torment. "Do you really enjoy serving that demon, Meela?" he asked her, ignoring his thirst. 

Her eyes hardened a little at that. "My name is no longer Meela, my Med-Jai. That woman exists no more." 

"Ancksunamun," he ventured, hoping she would give him any information on her background without him having to let her know he knew her story already. He wanted to know if she were really that same girl that Imhotep had loved so long ago. 

Meela took the pack she had brought with her from Cairo and opened it. From inside she took a small canteen out and opened it, drinking. "I am far older than you could imagine," she said, then leaned over him and touched his face. "Would you like some water, Med-Jai?" 

"Yes," Ardeth answered truthfully, knowing he wouldn't be given any. His lips felt dry. 

"Then you must tell me where the seals are." She held the water tantalizingly close, even let a drop of the precious liquid fall to his lips. "At least tell me where one is. What can we do without all three?" 

He shook his head, firmly against telling her. "I was trusted with the location of only one. You have it already." 

"So you tricked me into letting them go." Her eyes became frustrated, but remained calm. She tossed the water down and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter, Ardeth. You will still fail." She slapped him hard and he turned his head with the impact. It made him feel dizzy and he felt his cheek sting. She must have scratched him. It would begin now. Her anger at his disobedience would now lead to his torture. 

She pursed her lips and drew forth her dagger. Ardeth reached weakly up in a vain attempt to try and pushed her hands away, but she merely slashed at his fingers. "That's right," she mocked as he continued to grab at her wrists. "Fight me. Show me what a strong warrior you really are." 

Ardeth pushed himself up and tried to hold her arms, but she was too strong in his current condition. She smiled at his weak attempts and suddenly pushed him back, sending him into the wall. He groaned and swallowed, opening his eyes to a spinning room. Still, he wouldn't allow her the satisfaction of him laying back and letting her hurt him. He again reached for her, grabbing her wrists. He pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could, at the same time trying to grab the dagger in her hand. 

Of course Meela fought back, struggling in his grasp. He took advantage of her surprise and gripped the hand that held the knife, squeezing it hard. She gasped and when he let go she opened her fist. The dagger hit the floor and he pushed her to the floor on her stomach. But she was quick and well trained. Fighting from his grasp, she stood up and kicked him in the stomach. 

Ardeth doubled over and groaned, dizzy and breathless. It was like something was blocking his lungs partly, allowing him air but only sparingly. He saw stars from the sudden lack of oxygen and she kicked him to his chest. He felt her straddle his back and she yanked his arms behind him, binding them with a nearby rope. "You won't last long," she sneered, pulling him up and shoving him chest first into the wall. He leaned against the cool surface, fighting for air. "I suggest you stay there on your knees. If you lay down I'd have to punish you more and I would really hate to have to do that." 

He didn't have time to even think of responding. She had gone to the fireplace in the room and ripped one of the metal pokers from the wall. She used it against his back, the hard metal bruising him and the sharp end occasionally knicking his flesh. He lost track of how many times she hit him and how many minutes passed until she stopped. When the rod ceased hitting him he could only lean there against the wall and wait for her command. 

Meela came to him and knelt behind him, running her hands across his shoulders. "My poor Ardeth." She eased him back and made him look at her. "You don't look so good." 

He was dizzy and could barely think straight as she pulled him close and kissed him. He was so thankful that the beating had stopped that he didn't even pull away. "Yes," she breathed, caressing her hands through his dark, moist hair. "It feels so good to be rewarded instead of punished, doesn't it?" She didn't even let him reply, sending her lips over his again and deepening the kiss. 

Ardeth stayed helpless in her grasp, the spinning in his head finally lessening and his sore body starting to relax. At this point a hard stone bench in the blistering sun would have felt better than the punishments she liked to dish out. He could feel a hand travel softly down his side and he jerked at the tickle. She smiled, leaving her lips against his and moved her hand to the rim of his pants. 

At that he would bear no more. He pulled his lips from hers and yanked away, hissing, "Don't put your hands on me again." 

She only laughed and got to her feet. Kicking him down, she began to walk away. "You'll come around, Med-Jai." 

He didn't dignify her with an answer. Rolling to lay on his side, Ardeth closed his eyes and desperately sought the blackness of sleep. He could only hope Evy and Omar were all right. 

* 

Morning had come bright and early. Evy slumped in her saddle, her eyes half closed. She could have handled another few hours of sleep, but despite the weariness that had settled in over her, there was a nervous flutter in her stomach. Today was the day. Hamunaptra was very close, which meant Imhotep was close. She would awaken him very soon and she was sure he wouldn't be very friendly when he got up. 

Omar rode on Jonathan's camel and behind him Jonathan clung uncomfortably to the seat that held the Med-Jai. He had steadfastly refused to let them delay by taking him to his people. They would need a Med-Jai with them to enter Hamunaptra safely anyway. Now they were on their way to do something that a year ago they had fought harder than they ever had to reverse. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to the dark priest once he stirred. He would likely try to kill them right then and there. 

"How the devil are we supposed to get into the city anyway," Jonathan was asking. "Isn't it all sort of caved in?" 

Omar, who also slumped in his saddle for reasons other than sleep, answered him. "There are ways to enter the ruins and get into the main chambers. We cleared a path so that we could find the books." 

Evy gasped suddenly, remembering. "I need the black book! I don't remember the chant to wake him." 

The Med-Jai looked at her reassuringly and nodded. "It is there. We left them at the city and stand guard against any who would trespass. We watched you and your friend for quite some time, wondering where you two were bound." 

"Yeah," Evy mumbled, looking at the blue horizon ahead. She still felt the burden of guilt for what happened. "I wish we had never come." The others didn't respond to that, making her feel all the worse, but there was nothing she could do. It had happened and now she was going to take care of it. 

The day wore on slowly and that made the anticipation of what was going to take place worsen gradually, but soon they reached the ruins. Evy felt a whole new wave of nausea hit her as she looked upon the shattered pillars upon the ground. "Well," Jonathan breathed, looking out across the city with dread. "Why don't I just go back to Cairo and you can call me when it's over?" 

Evy exhaled in irritation and snapped, "No! I need you here, Jonathan. I need you all. I'm afraid." 

"Yes," her brother replied, still trying to weasel out of it. "But you see I sort of killed his girlfriend last time and he likely hates me in particular and well..." 

She faced him then and pleaded with her eyes. To tell the truth she didn't know if she could do this with their help, much less without. It was bad enough that Rick, who sat behind her, hadn't said much all morning. "Please, Jonathan. Help me do this." 

His face softened at that and he nodded. He reached out and grasped her hand, giving it a little squeeze. "I'll be here." 

When they reached the edge of Hamunaptra Rick threw himself from the camel and helped Evy down. Across the desert she saw a group of black riders and she went to Omar. "Will they come?" 

Rick and Jonathan helped him down and to stand. "They know I am here with you. I'm not sure what they will do, but for now they know someone in authority is allowing you into the city." 

The foursome then became quiet as Omar led them to the pathway inside, helped by Jonathan and Rick. The atmosphere felt tense and grave. Evy wasn't looking forward to this at all. Inside the threshold Rick pulled a torch from his bag and set it on fire. 

The walls were crumbled now and the floor caked with dirt. Evy frowned and coughed at the smell of dust that hung in the air. Each step echoed and it seemed to take an eternity, yet when they finally arrived at the main chamber where Imhotep rested Evy despaired at how far away the outside was. Omar told Rick where the books were hidden and he retrieved them. 

Evy shivered when he gave her the Book of the Dead and Jonathan came from the hall Omar had sent him down, handing her the key. She opened the book and gave Jonathan the key and the Book of Ra to open in case Imhotep proved too volatile to handle. When she came to the page she was to read from she stopped. Fear barred those words from her lips. 

Her eyes rested on the waters that held Imhotep's corpse and she was simply too afraid. "Omar, can't you do this?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

He shook his head, his eyes sympathetic. He sat on the slab Imhotep had once chained Evy down on to kill her. "I am forbidden by an oath I took not to awaken him. When he comes I suggest you go down on your knees and hold your hands up. Tell him you are his servant." 

"What?" Rick cut in quick, furrowing his brow. 

"You must trust me," Omar retorted seriously. 

Evy touched Rick's arm, stalling his anger with her eyes. He frowned and turned his back to what was going to happen, not wanting to see her put herself in such a position to the monster she would awaken. Ignoring that for now she again opened the book and looked at the words. They came out slowly and at barely a whisper, but she said them. 

At first nothing happened, but as she repeated the chant again the waters stirred. Suddenly a decomposed head broke the surface. Evy watched the creature stand at full height slowly, his skin reshaping before their eyes. "The Book of the Dead is no longer in it's case," Omar explained. "The curse is already consummated." 

By the time Imhotep's foot hit the floor above the pool it was completely formed. Evy looked into his eyes and saw the surprised fury burning there. She went to her knees and cried in ancient Egyptian, "I am your servant!" 

The angry priest looked at each of them, then turned his gaze back on the woman below him. "You will regret returning to me the gift of life, Nefertiri. Now I shall kill you all." 

***   
**_Thanks again and again to my reviewers!:) This one I felt dragged on, but I'll let the readers decide if it bites or not. hehehe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more. - Angela_**


	8. Nothing Hurts Like...

Title: Fury - Chapter Seven - Nothing Hurts Like...   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela   


* 

Evy gasped and got to her feet, trying to scramble away from Imhotep as he advanced on her. "Please," she breathed, her eyes wide and focussed solely on him. Her hands were held up in a defensive manner. "Hear me out." She glanced to Rick who had pulled out his guns and to Jonathan, who hovered between trying to read from the Book of Amun Ra and waiting to see how this turned out. 

The priest of Osiris slit his eyes and cocked his head. His tone was sarcastic and hateful. "And what would I care to hear from your lips, Princess? You have brought upon me nothing but pain. For that I will kill you." 

There was no point in trying to reason with him she could see. So, she skipped the so called pleasantries and got straight to the point as he wrapped his fingers tightly around her wrists and pulled her forward. "The high priestess of Set is awakened." 

Imhotep stopped what he was doing and searched her for any hint that she was being dishonest. She whimpered under his grasp, his hands like iron vices on her. Everyone in the room was silent, obviously waiting for him to react to the news. "Asenath walks the earth again and you called me from the grave to fix it? Can the priests in your Thebes not put her to rest?" 

Evy closed her eyes and winced at her numbing hands. Despite that Imhotep seemed like he was taking everything kind of well, actually. That was good, so she kept talking. "There are no priests alive who can take care of it," she told him, avoiding any mention of the fact that there were no priests of Osiris or Horus at all. 

Imhotep pulled her closer, staring her down as he considered her words. His lips spread into a grin that she was not exactly comfortable with. "Then, my Nefertiri, I will fix it for you," he answered simply. 

"You...you will?" she stammered, shocked that he seemed to be willing. 

Imhotep's grip didn't lessen, however willing he was. He nodded his head and ran a hand down her cheek softly. "I will take care of this problem you bring to me. But you must trust me with it from the house of the dead, for that is where you will be when I lay Asenath to rest and take the world as mine!" He gripped her neck as if to strangle her and she screamed. 

At that point Jonathan began the chant that would make Imhotep mortal again. Despite the obvious language errors Jonathan made, the priest stopped his attack and shoved Evy down, pointing to her brother. "If you expect me to fight Asenath the Undead, I must not become mortal, you fool!" 

Carnahan stopped reading at that point, trying to piece together what Imhotep had said. He smirked to Omar, understanding coming to him. "Of course I'm a mortal, but I wouldn't expect him to think he's a fool for mistaking that. Lots of _women_ think I'm a god," he preened with a small smile. Jonathan, Evy remembered, wasn't exactly proficient in ancient Egyptian. 

She took that opportunity to stand and run to him. Grabbing the book away she held it forward and warned the dark priest, "I'll memorize the words, Imhotep, and I'll teach the others. They don't have to understand the words for them to make you mortal again. We can do this together or we can kill you again." 

Imhotep's expression was less than thrilled, but for the moment he was able to control himself. The priest crossed his arms and retorted, "I have no need of help from you. I can stop Asenath from raising her abomination without you. This is what she seeks to do, raise Set?" 

Grateful that he seemed calmer, Evy nodded. She kept a firm hold on the Book of Ra just in case. "Yes. She has a priestess who raised her from the dead. They are holding a Med-Jai prisoner and are trying to get from him the location of all three seals." 

"Does this Med-Jai know where the seals are?" he asked, his eyes still shaded with unconcealed contempt. 

It was Omar who replied to him. "No, he does not. No one Med-Jai knows exactly where all three seals are." 

Imhotep grunted at that and slid his eyes to where Evy was, still holding for dear life to the one thing that could stop him. He smiled darkly and watched her. His eyes were thoughtful. "And once I put an end to Asenath you will kill me." 

At that Evy was lost for words. Of course she hadn't even really considered what would happen after. All that had been on her mind was getting through the crisis. She swallowed and opened her mouth, but instead of answering, she sighed. What could she tell him that wouldn't result in his refusal to help? "It wouldn't have to be that way if..." 

He held up a hand and shook his head. Imhotep exhaled and looked at the gold book, his expression disappointed that he couldn't have his revenge--yet. She could see that 'yet' in his eyes when he looked back up at her. "For now I will take care of what I must. Set is something I would not see the world doomed to endure. It is more important that Asenath be stopped from raising him up than for me to have my vengeance, but make no mistake, Nefertiri, I will remember what you have done to me and will have my price." 

Evy puzzled over why he and Meela had called her by that name. What did it mean? It was something she would have to ask him later. First thing was first, as Imhotep had decided. "I will tell them you agree and then we'll go." 

Imhotep shook his head at that. "I said I needed no help and I meant it. You will tell me where she is and I will go to her." 

"No, we're going to go with you," she shot back, making him frown at her. She ignored it blatantly. "Look, if you don't need us to help you, that's fine, but Ardeth needs us to help him. Besides, I want to make sure you don't betray us to that priestess." 

His eyes flared at that and he pointed at her threateningly. "You will watch what you say, Princess. There are things in this world more evil than what you perceive me to be. I would not side myself with that evil for anything or anyone. Set _must_ be stopped." He angrily looked around the floor, then snatched his discarded black robe up and put it on. "If you wish to come then come," he said finally and left them in a huff. 

Rick exhaled softly and holstered his guns. "I take it he's gonna help?" Evy nodded and he looked into the hall Imhotep had stormed down. "What's his problem? You know, other than he can't kill us and all." 

Evy looked at the others helplessly and winced a little. "I think I insulted him." 

Smirking, her brother looked heavenward. "Oh great." 

* 

When Ardeth woke up he was greeted by quiet. He wasn't much better than before, but the rest had given him a small amount of strength back. It was now the various little cuts and slash marks on his body that troubled him. They stung as the dusty, cold floor pressed against his stomach. "You are awake," Meela observed, her voice soft and luring. She came to him and rested her hand on his arm. "I've been thinking about this little situation of ours and what to do about you." 

Ardeth was not in the mood right now. "Where is your high priestess?" he asked, changing the subject. He wanted to delay any pain she might be considering for his enjoyment until later if possible. 

She leaned against him, laying along his left side. Her fingers played with his hair and he fought back irritation. "She is out searching the desert for our little friends that you tricked me into letting go. She wants to question them a little more closely I believe." She was quiet a moment, looking him over thoughtfully. "Ardeth, I think I need a little more assurance that you were being truthful with me when you said you only knew where one of the seals were." 

He closed his eyes back, preparing himself for another round of torture. "Do what you will, but I do not know where the others are." 

Meela pulled herself from him and smiled. Her hands wound around the torn fabric of his shirt and pulled him to his back. She softly pressed her fingers to his lips and laid a hand over his eyes, beginning to speak ancient words that put him in a lull. His hearing seemed fuzzy for a moment and behind closed lids he saw stars. He shook his head, trying to push her fingers away, but she was quick and the spell soon ended. 

"What have you done?" he whispered, squinting his eyes to see better. The stars faded slowly. 

Ancksunamun pushed him back onto his side and began to untie him. Feeling himself free, Ardeth sat up and looked himself over, seeking any sign of what she had done to him. There was nothing different, no added pain and the weakness was still there. Meela pulled the dagger from her belt and handed it to him. He took it slowly, worried at her sudden confidence in his inability. "Ardeth," she said consideringly, leaning on one hand and watching him. "That place on your pants that is torn. I want you to open it further." 

He furrowed his brow and absently cut the hole a little wider, then looked at the closed wound on his thigh. He felt strange now, that was sure, but he couldn't quite grasp what was wrong with him. His dark brown eyes met hers. "Take the knife," was her next, soft command, "and cut your leg. Not too deep, my Med-Jai." 

It slowly dawned on him what she had done. Of course he wasn't going to cut into his own leg. That would be foolish. That small decision to disobey was what made what he saw his own hand doing all the more shocking. Without even thinking he took the dagger and traced it over his tanned thigh. Ardeth winced at the sting, but watched the trail of red that resulted from the daggers path through his skin. "What have you done to me!" he demanded. 

The priestess laughed softly and reached for the dagger. When he held it up against her throat, her smiled didn't fade. "Put the dagger down and leave it." She watched him helplessly obey. "If I cannot punish you into obedience, I'll force it. Tell me where the other seals are." 

"I don't know," he said through gritted teeth, wishing he could make himself take up the knife once more. He couldn't. "I told you the truth!" 

Meela frowned at that, certain that had been a lie. She opened her lips to speak once more, but was stopped when Asenath raced into the room. The high priestess was angry. "They are coming, Ancksunamun, and they are bringing Imhotep with them. He has been raised from the dead! I have seen him!" 

Ardeth watched as Meela's expression changed into shock. She looked to him with suspicion. "Did you tell Nefertiri to do this?" He nodded against his will. Meela scowled at that. "You knew how to raise him, but do you also know what will kill him? Tell me!" 

"The Book of Amun Ra," he replied haltingly, every word forcing it's way to his lips. The fight took his breath away. "A spell inside will make him mortal and he can then be killed." 

Asenath held up a fist, her eyes blazing. "I will destroy them all if they dare enter this temple!" 

Meela looked at the floor, shuffling through unspoken options. She shook her head. "No. I have a better idea. We'll let them take their Med-Jai back." She looked at him with a dark smile. "Ardeth," she began. 

"I will not do it!" he yelled, fighting the instincts within him that were telling him to listen. He knew she would use him against his friends. 

Ancksunamun gripped his shirt and held him closer. "Ardeth," she said again, her tone no longer amused by his resistance. "Go with your companions and tell them nothing of what I have done and am about to say. Get me the gold book and bring it back here. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them. I want this done quickly." 

Asenath looked to her servant questioningly. "He is weak." 

Meela shrugged mercilessly. "That's his problem. He will obey me no matter what the cost or how tired his body." She shoved him down to the floor. 

The high priestess was pleased with what had been done. "Now we will wait and when they come, let them escape with their Med-Jai." 

Ardeth lay there on the floor, his pulse and mind racing. Even now he could decide within himself that no matter what, he wouldn't do what she had told him to. The resolve in him was firm. 

The moments they waited were long and quiet. Ardeth felt tense with worry, wondering if he could possibly control himself or let them know he was dangerous somehow without breaking her command. Anything that would stop him from getting the book or hurting one of his friends. 

Then slowly it came into his perception. A sound barely even there. Footsteps in the hallway, growing louder with each passing second. They were here. Ardeth sat up and backed against the wall, waiting for whatever would happen. Evy was the first to enter the room. "Ardeth?" she called, then stopped when Meela drew her knife. 

"Evy, leave this place!" Ardeth warned, but Evy didn't budge and to his surprise Rick and Jonathan came in after her, guns drawn. 

They made way quickly to allow who could only be Imhotep to enter. Ardeth looked at Meela, wondering what would happen once the priest saw her. The question was soon answered. Time seemed to slow as the priest of Osiris entered the room, his gaze pensive and ready for anything. Anything but what he saw. First those cold eyes locked with Asenath's, but a second later flicked behind her to where Meela stood. 

Imhotep's eyes went wide and he froze at the sight of his once lover. "Ancksunamun," he whispered, unable to believe what he saw. The marks were on her face now, telling him she was a servant of Set. 

"Imhotep," she greeted with bright eyes and a smile. "Come to me, my love." 

When he still didn't move, she instead went to him and drew him into her arms. Evy, Rick and Jonathan stared, also very surprised at this turn of events. Meela pushed herself forward to kiss Imhotep, but he refused. Shock and hurt reflected from his dark eyes as he pushed her away. "You serve Set." 

Meela kept her smile, now turning it from seductive to sympathetic. "I always have, Imhotep. I told you once I was not to be trusted with a man's heart. Did you not believe me?" She backed away behind Asenath again. "Poor priest. You gave up everything for me and I appreciated it, I really did. Now I wil give _you_ a gift." 

Ardeth sat forward when Meela shoved her master into Imhotep, then took advantage of the surprise in the room to grab the seal that had been laid on the floor and dart out the door with it. Imhotep recovered himself after a moment and held the priestess in his arms. "You made her a slave to Set and for that you shall die!" he told her in a deadly voice. 

The high priestess was caught in the arms of someone that equaled her power. She struggled, naturally, but that didn't stop Imhotep's words from taking hold. The spell he uttered was lengthy and intricate, it's words calling forth her death and destruction. Her body began to crumble in his grasp as the spell came to it's conclusion and by the time Imhotep finished speaking she was nothing but dust. "Get the Med-Jai," he hissed, then ran into the hall to chase Meela, his robes swirling behind him. 

Evy and the others snapped back to reality when Ardeth groaned. "Are you all right?" she asked, helping him stand. He nodded softly and braced against her. His eyes caught sight of the Book of Amun Ra that Jonathan held and his breath caught. He wanted to tell them they were in danger, but Meela had forbidden it. 

Jonathan stepped over and gave Evy the Book of Ra and the Book of the Dead, joining Rick to help Ardeth walk. "What's happened to you, old boy?" he asked. 

Ardeth took a breath and leaned against them, very grateful to have their support. "She put a spell on me." His mind shied away from telling them he was now hopelessly obedient to her command. "It has made me weak." 

They helped him outside, easing him through the hall. He could feel the book behind him where Evy followed. The command was still fresh upon him. When they got past the rock and out into the open desert there were horses waiting. "Where is Omar?" he asked dizzily. 

"When we left Hamunaptra," Rick explained, helping Ardeth onto a saddle, "the Med-Jai came to see what the hell we'd done. They weren't happy with your command, you know. Anyway, they gave us the horses and took Omar back to the camp for medical attention. He'll be just fine." 

Rick mounted a horse beside Ardeth's left and Jonathan on his right. Evy climbed into the saddle of a fourth horse and they waited. It wasn't long before the wind picked up and the sand formed into the enraged priest of Osiris. He appeared slowly and smashed his fist into an unoffending rock pillar that stood close by. "She has escaped," he said in the ancient tongue, heading towards Evy's horse. He climbed up and wrapped his arms around her. "We must get the other seals before she does." 

* 

Evy sat by the fire, watching it dance in the darkness. They had made camp at a rock enclosed oasis. Jonathan and Rick were fast asleep, each having his own peaceful dreams, their faces untroubled and calm. Her other two companions weren't so fortunate. They looked alike, both sitting apart from each other, both looking at the fire with marred expressions. Imhotep was now letting the injury of knowing what Ancksunamun was set in. He hadn't spoken much since they left the Temple of Horus, hadn't even so much as made a threat against any of them. He looked lost and sad. Evy frowned at a pang of pity washing through her. 

Ardeth, she couldn't guess what bothered him so. Whatever Meela had done to him must have really been traumatic. The look on his face made her worry. His eyes were frightened, she could see, but held something she couldn't identify. It was that something that made her wonder. "Ardeth, are you feeling well?" she asked, thinking it could be that spell. 

He moved his eyes from the fire and to her face, his own betraying the strange emotions inside. He seemed sad almost, and very worried. "I am all right." _Trust Ardeth to cover up his problems,_ Evy thought at his answer. 

She could hear the wheezing in his breath. A small hope dawned on her momentarily and she looked to Imhotep. "Meela put a spell on him, onto his chest. Could you heal him?" she asked in the priest's language. "Please?" 

Imhotep turned his dark gaze on her in defiant refusal and she shivered. But the will wasn't there. His eyes softened like a man who had lost an old purpose. "I will do as you ask, Nefertiri," he replied in low tones. Imhotep got up and went to Ardeth. 

Ardeth flinched back from the priest, distrusting and loathing. The mummy ignored every evasion and opened the Med-Jai's shirt. Imhotep had been a healer, Evy knew from study. So much destruction had come from the hands of a healer. "Do you want to be free?" he hissed when Ardeth pushed his hand away. Ardeth glared, but grudgingly allowed what must happen to be so. Old hatreds seemed to die hard between the two enemies. 

Imhotep spoke the words and kept a firm grasp on Ardeth while the restoration took place. Evy watched with interest as Ardeth closed his eyes and shivered slightly. When it was done the priest moved away and went back to his place to continue brooding. Ardeth didn't breathe a word of thanks, but moved around and tested his returned strength. The carvings were gone from his chest. Satisfied, he too went back to his quiet thoughts. 

Exhaling loudly, Evy laid down and tried to ignore them both, but it was no good. She could practically hear them pouting, even though her back was turned. She couldn't stand it, not tonight. Not after everything. Sitting up again, she snatched the Book of Ra and got to her feet, snapping, "You two are enough to drive a woman crazy!" Both men stared at her with the same startled expression. She rolled her eyes and stormed off, bothered the turn of events. 

Imhotep's self control and Ardeth's hidden fear unnerved her. It was like being in some strange dream. She tossed the gold book to the sand and removed her shoes to dip her toes in the cool water of the oasis. "What are we going to do?" she asked the open nothingness that surrounded them. The quiet that replied was almost spiteful. 

She sighed and sat down, putting both feet into the cool water. She wanted nothing more than to be taken out of this situation. _The next time I get some silly idea of digging around a temple in Egypt, I'll have Jonathan tie me down!_ she thought sarcastically to herself. She sighed again and kicked the water. Just when had things become so strange, so unreal? A haunted Med-Jai and a passive mummy weren't exactly what she would deem normal. 

Suddenly EVy was not alone. Looking up, she smiled as Ardeth approached. He crouched and gazed at her with a strange expression, something mixed between fear and apology. His hand touched her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry if I did something that bothered you. I want to thank you for rescuing me." 

She smiled and shrugged, leaning back onto her hands. "We weren't going to leave you there. Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" 

His looked away, his eyes distant and troubled. His fingers touched the water gently. "I don't think you can help," he said, looking then at the sand. His fingers brushed against the Book of Amun Ra. Jonathan had left the key on it's face, but Ardeth couldn't bring himself to remove it. "Just know that whatever happens, I am sorry." 

"What?" she replied, looking at him puzzledly. She watched him lift the gold book from the sand and stand up. She joined him. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm doing what I have to," he replied, stepping away and praying she wouldn't press the issue. "Trust me." 

Evy shook her head and said, "We need that." Her hands reached for the book. A mistake--a deadly one. 

Ardeth reacted before he could stop himself. The awful spell upon him compelled his hand to where his scimitar had been sheathed. Without missing a beat he took the blade and shoved it through her stomach. Evy clutched at her fresh wound, a question written in her moistening eyes as she stumbled back. "Wh..." she managed, but fell over before she could finish. 

The Med-Jai stared in horror at the act he had just done and suddenly felt nauseated. "Evelyn," he whispered, but could not drive himself forward to see about her. The hold Meela had on him was too strong. The compulsion to obey drove him to move away. "My God," he breathed, unable to believe what his hand had just done. 

Too shocked to do anything else, Ardeth ran for the nearest horse. He mounted and held the book firmly, driving the horse into a gallop towards the Temple of Horus. He didn't care who followed or if they killed him for his crime. 

All he could see was the image of his friend, dying from a wound he had inflicted--and the betrayal written in her eyes. 

***   
**_*Waits, like Izzy, to get shot.*_**   
**_Hehehe..thank you reviewers again and please don't send snipers after me for that bit up there._**


	9. Further

Title: Fury - Chapter Eight - Further Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

Morning was a few hours away and the sky was a shroud of uncountable stars. Pale moonlight caressed the sands of Egypt like a mother's hand tending a sick child. It was a vision of beauty and yet there seemed to be a dark taint upon the land. Or so it seemed to Ardeth as he traveled the night alone. Everything right now seemed cruel and lonely to him. Perhaps that was because he had just killed his friend. 

The moment kept playing around in his mind seemed like something from a nightmare. It was horrible and surreal, something that could never have happened in reality. But it had and what stuck with him the most were her dark eyes, lit up in shock and begging him for an answer. Why? Why had he done this to her? 

He couldn't have even answered her had he been able to go to her. _Meela's spell_ kept the words behind his lips, unable to be uttered even under the direst of circumstances. _Meela's spell_ had driven him to a horse and now kept him firmly on course. _Meela's spell_ had begun the undoing of what he was. His chest hurt and his stomach felt sick as he again thought of it. It wasn't something that was going to just leave his mind. Evy, she was so kind and gentle, so innocent, now dead by his hand. 

Ardeth wasn't a killer at heart. He would fight like any warrior would if the situation called for it, but to slay an innocent was against everything he was, everything he stood for. She had done only what she thought she must to protect herself from the creature and had paid with her blood. Ardeth felt sick. The gold book and key lay clenched in his hands. The spell wouldn't even allow him to put them away. He couldn't even rest, no matter how exhausted he felt. 

Not that he particularly cared at the moment. He was numb right now, except for the ache inside. Aside from the fact that his friends would never forgive him, he would never forgive himself. 

He could see the rock ahead and his body shuddered with anticipation of completing the task set before him. He yearned to see Meela again, not only because of the spell that drove him, but because of the strength he had been given back. As soon as the book was in her hands he would rip her to shreds for this thing she had done to him. He dismounted the horse he had ridden and drew his shredded shirt around him. The path seemed long. "Ancksunamun," he called out once he was within the threshold. He wanted to wait there, but the spell made him go deeper even though he couldn't see. 

His weary legs carried him through the darkness and took him back to the room he had been held in. The room he had been violated by her evil spell in. The torch that had been hung on the wall was still lit. The compulsion didn't push him any further, and he felt peace enough to stay in here and wait for her to return--if she ever did. The reality occurred to him that if she didn't, he could never leave. He would die right here, waiting for his master like a dog. 

But she didn't leave him waiting. She must have been watching the temple, for minutes later she entered and smiled. "Hello, Ardeth. Do you have my book?" 

Ardeth glared at her and tossed the book into her arms. The task was done and the compulsion to see it through was gone. "You know I have the book, witch!" he hissed. 

She waved a finger at him, and then caressed the book's surface. "My poor Med-Jai. You've served me well." Her hand wrapped around the key and turned it, opening the Book of Ra. 

Watching her intently, Ardeth entertained a few thoughts. If he could overpower her, cover her lips before she spoke, he might be able to kill her. Her eyes were turned onto the book, happily reading that which cost Ardeth a great price to obtain. He moved closer very slowly. She seemed too wrapped up in what she was doing to notice. 

And at the right moment he pounced on her, covering her lips with his hand and falling to the floor with her. The Book of Amun Ra crashed down with them. Meela lay beneath him, struggling under his restored strength. Ardeth wasn't gentle with her as he covered her mouth and used his other hand to hold her down. "I don't care what your motives were," he growled, allowing his fury to surface fully. "I don't care what you want or what you could have offered me. You are going to pay for what you've done!" He paused, not quite sure what to do. 

Ancksunamun took his pause as an opportunity. She bent her leg, kneeing him and in surprise and pain he lifted his hand. "Get off me," she told him, shoving him to the side. "Don't _ever_ attack me again." She watched him for a few moments, then stood up and examined her injured arm. 

Ardeth pushed himself up and sat against the wall, knowing that escape was impossible now. The pain of the past few hours was too much to bear. He felt more helpless than he had ever felt in his life. "Kill me," he pleaded quietly, knowing his friends would never be safe until he died. If he could save them from himself this way, he would. 

But Meela only laughed at that, her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "I'm not going to kill you, my Ardeth. Not when you're so close to becoming what I want you to be." She sat down beside him and moved to touch his face. He pulled away and she laughed. "Don't resist me." 

He couldn't move this time as she began running her fingers down his cheek. Her eyes gazed into his, searching his soul. "What have you done that has made you so upset? I see something in those dark eyes of yours, something that's broken your heart. Answer me." 

"I killed her," he replied immediately, unable to help himself. "Evy tried to stop me from taking the book and I killed her." 

"Ooooh," she soothed, rubbing her hand through his hair. "You took an innocent life. Now I understand why you felt it necessary to do what you did. But my love, you will do more than even that." She inhaled at his sigh. "I cannot let you go unpunished for what you did to me, however. Take your shirt off." 

Ardeth didn't feel like fighting this time. He deserved whatever she was going to do for his failure to Evy and to himself. In only a moment his shirt hit the floor and she got up to retrieve the metal rod she had used on him earlier. 

* 

Jonathan paced back and forth, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes darting to where Evy lay. His sister was unconscious and her pretty clothing splattered with blood. His stomach ached in fear and confusion. Imhotep hadn't told them anything, merely woke them up and commanded him to make Rick search for Ardeth. Now O'Connell was gone, riding around the desert in search of their friend. 

he priest stood above Evy, his eyes unreadable. He didn't move to help her, merely watched her die. 

Who could have done this to her? Perhaps Ardeth was chasing down whoever had done her harm. Whatever the case, Jonathan couldn't concentrate on those questions right now. All he could do was think of Evy. 

He could remember her as a child. Bright eyed and curious, Evy had dared to wander away from their uncle at the zoo. One moment she was there, the next moment gone. Uncle Rob and a twelve-year-old Jonathan had spent the better part of an hour scouring the entire zoo in search of the little girl. The first thing she did when they found her near the tiger cages was throw her arms up and come running, tears in her eyes and his name on her lips. 

Jonathan shook his head and fought to form the ancient words that were so hazy in his memory. "Can you heal her?" 

The answer was plain in Imhotep's eyes. He couldn't hide the knowledge that he had, but his lips denied what was written in his expression. "I cannot." 

"You're lying," Jonathan accused, his eyes hard. He took a step towards the dread priest, wringing his hands. "You can't let this happen! Not when you know you can do something to save her!" 

Imhotep crossed his arms and again looked down on Evy. "Why should I care that this woman dies?" He nudged her limp arm with his foot. 

Evy's brother could feel time slipping away as each second passed. He didn't know what could ever convince this man with him to heal her now that the gold book was gone. "What can I offer you?" he asked in a hushed voice, not really expecting an answer. He looked up and saw Imhotep watching him curiously. "I have nothing, but I'm asking you to give me my sister back anyway." 

Those cool dark eyes held Jonathan's and for a moment he despaired, having his words fall on a closed heart. But then Imhotep looked back down at the dying woman below him and exhaled. Dropping to his knees, he gathered Evy in his arms and closed his eyes, his lips moving now to speak words of healing. Imhotep placed his hand inside Evelyn's shirt and caressed his fingers over the bloody wound on her stomach. 

The waiting was tense. Each moment that went by made Jonathan worry that it was too late for her. Had her spirit traveled too far away to return to them? Imhotep's eyes opened and he looked down upon Evy. Jonathan came closer and got to his knees, hovering over his sister. Relief spread through him when her dark eyes flutter open. "What...what happened?" she whispered groggily, looking at the two men around her. 

Jonathan laughed, happy to see his sister alive and well. He slapped Imhotep on the shoulder, exclaiming, "Immy, old girl, you did it!" 

Imhotep's eyes grew irritated and he smacked Jonathan back, winning a yelp. Evy smiled wanly and shook her head when Jonathan questioned the priest as to why he felt it necessary to hit so hard. "You might want to brush up on your Egyptian," she suggested, her voice soft and strained. 

He thought for a moment, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, old _boy_. Didn't mean it. Got the words mixed up." He touched Evy's pale face and smiled. "Thank you." 

"What did he do?" Evy asked, trying to sit up. Imhotep stopped her. "What happened? Where's Rick?" 

The priest of Osiris didn't give Jonathan time to respond. He apparently decided it was his place to tell her and right now Carnahan didn't mind at all. "The Med-Jai disappeared when you left us. I thought nothing of it, but not long after he got on a horse and left quickly. I found you on the sand, dying. The wound you had was not aimed properly or I might have found you too late." Jonathan watched Imhotep absently rub his fingers against her now whole belly, his hand still inside her lower shirt. 

"He healed you," Jon said to his sister, petting her hair softly as if were he to let go, the nightmare would return. "Who tried to kill you?" 

Evy's eyes grew distinctly pained and her brow furrowed. She looked away, her hand moving to her stomach as she obviously recalled the attack. Before she could answer the sound of a horse approaching made them look up. Rick had come back alone. He dismounted and ran to Evy. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside Jonathan and touching her arm. 

She nodded, her eyes still distant. "I had a little help," she told him, her eyes looking up to Imhotep. 

Rick gazed up as well, unbelief in his own eyes as he regarded the priest of Osiris. "Ah...thanks," he mumbled, then again looked to Evy. Jonathan translated for Imhotep at his puzzled expression. Rick shook his head. "I couldn't find Ardeth anywhere. Did he go after the ones who did this to you?" 

"No," Evy half whimpered, her eyes wetting with tears. She squeezed Rick's hand as he took hers. "He took the Book of Ra. I tried to stop him. He..." 

Jonathan and Rick quickly looked at each other at her pause, then back to her. Of course Jonathan thought that inherently Med-Jai generally carried trouble around with them wherever they went, but he couldn't believe Ardeth would do anything like that. "He did what?" he gently urged. 

Evy wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks and swallowed back her disbelief of whatever it was she had locked in her heart. She didn't want to tell them whatever it was, or more accurately didn't seem to want it to be true. But it was and she couldn't escape it. "He did this to me," she finally answered. 

Due to language barriers, the shock of what was said was lost upon Imhotep. Jonathan widened his eyes and inhaled sharply. _Ardeth_ had done this? _He_ had been the one that almost cost him his sister? Jonathan couldn't quite decide between disbelief and rage. "What did you say?" he heard Imhotep ask his sister, having seen their reactions. 

Evy told him what had happened to her and even he seemed surprised. His eyes seemed to scan the desert around them as he said grimly, "He will die for this." 

* 

_There were shadows all around him. They seemed to suffocate the very purity of the air. The sand on his bare feet was like little shards of glass as he walked through the coolness of the night. He could feel the softness of a breeze brush through his black hair like a woman's fingers might._

_There was a purpose to his steps--that he knew. A dark purpose lay before him and yet he couldn't stop his intent path. The night found him wandering through the darkness with a dagger in his hand. There was a fire and a horse before his vision and he headed towards that._

_In the firelight he saw her upon the sand. Evelyn was shrouded in black and her eyes sad as she looked at him. "Please," was all that issued from her pink lips, and a hopeless doom was written within the expression she wore. She got to her knees and dropped her hands to her sides in obedience. That bothered him._

_Ardeth Bay sank to his knees and touched her chin, bringing her lowered face to look at him. There were tears in her dark eyes and she stayed perfectly still, the sadness on her face unbearable. "I'm sorry," Ardeth whispered, then drew her into his arms. He soothed her as best he could, trying to lessen her pain, but in the end he couldn't stop himself. The knife of Ancksunamun found it's way to Evelyn's body and she whimpered as he pushed it further._

_There beneath the stars he killed her, an innocent woman who had done nothing wrong. She fell back from him and down, the life gone from her. Evy looked like she was merely asleep, but the terrible reality remained. She was forever gone._

_And there in the sand Ardeth Bay wept for her, and wept for himself. For the person he was was saddened by such an act of brutality against her. It grieved him that by his own hand her life had been ended._

_Behind him was the sound of footsteps, calling out to him gently. A hand touched his shoulder and a person knelt behind him. His back was being rubbed in a comforting manner. Arms drew him around and shielded him from the thing he'd just done. He wept again, lost in being held. Lost in guilt and seeking a way to forget._

_Ancksunamun touched his chin and brought his face up to look at hers. Her eyes were smiling and her lips sought his. "You are mine," she whispered, pulling his head to her shoulder. "You belong to me." Somewhere inside he was afraid, something inside was appalled. Yet he couldn't leave her arms._

Meela watched Ardeth toss and turn in his sleep. The Med-Jai lay on the hard floor and she sat across from him, her back against the wall. He had obeyed her every command, removed his shirt for her, and leaned against the wall to take his punishment. The spell made him very easy to control. Of course she wanted more, though. It was the nature of a follower of Set. 

She wanted him broken, wanted to take what was good and pure in him and use it for evil. Such delighted her. It was what she had sought to do to Imhotep. She hadn't counted on seeing him again, that was certain. But it didn't matter. She had already destroyed what he was so long ago. Now he was no more than an inconvenience. The Book of Amun Ra would stop him and he would continue to suffer as time passed, all for her love. 

Ancksunamun frowned with contempt and shoved the priest from her mind. Now she had another focus for her delights. He lay on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms. Meela liked the look of him while he slept. He was beautiful and despite what he had done to Nefertiri, he still held that innocence that tempted her so. His guilt was beautiful to her. 

Unable to resist the temptation to touch him, Meela got onto her hands and knees and crawled to where he lay. She smoothed a lock of dark hair from his face and watched the burdened expression there. He was dreaming. "You belong to me," she whispered, her hand almost loving as she ran it down his bare back. The bruises and cuts there were dark and numerous. 

"Evy," he whispered in his sleep, his fists clenching. He shook his head and stirred, then opened his eyes from the haunting nightmare. Seeing her above, he startled and moved away from her. "What will you make me suffer this time?" he asked, his tone tired and hard. 

Ancksunamun came close again and touched his face. "Nothing," she answered softly, looking him over. It was important to let him rest from pain. Too much at one time would ruin her efforts and a good balance between hurt and pleasure would bend him to her will more quickly than simply one or the other because of his nature. Imhotep had been easily turned by pleasure alone, so willing to abandon himself to how good if felt and what he thought was love. Ardeth wouldn't be so easily swayed. "Would you let me kiss you?" she asked. 

Ardeth laid back down and closed his eyes. "I would rather you didn't." 

Of course she wouldn't take no for an answer. Not this time. She'd waited long enough. "Ardeth," she began, rubbing his muscled shoulder and watching him wince at the pain. "The hurt can go away. The aching you feel can be stilled. I can do that for you." She inhaled deeply and drove her nails into his back, making him groan. "Or it can be a rough relationship we have, one where you defy me and I punish you and then you obey anyway." 

Ardeth turned on his side, facing her. He gripped her wrist tightly and tossed her arm away. "I am not your priest, Ancksunamun. I am nothing like him and I will not be some game you play at taking away what I stand for." 

At that Meela only laughed, again reaching for him. She liked to touch his hair, enjoyed touching his face. "Tell me, Ardeth, did Evy suffer when you killed her? Was it painful for her?" she asked in an offhand manner. 

Ardeth glared, his temper rising within him at her daring to ask such things. He looked like a deadly panther, caged and ready to kill for escape. An idea came to her, a way to draw him into her darkness even further. She sighed when he smacked her hand away from him. "Fine. You want payment for the things I've done and made you do." Her eyes took in his coldly. "Aside from killing me I give you permission to do whatever it is you think I deserve." 

The Med-Jai looked down at the floor. She could see in his eyes that he was thinking his way through it, questioning himself as to just how far revenge could go before it started being wrong. His eyes went to the dagger on her hip and she took it out and offered it. "You want to cut me, killer of innocent Evelyn?" 

The spell wouldn't allow him to kill her and she could stop his attack any time, so she was unafraid when he raised his hand, his eyes flashing angrily at her harsh words. She hit the floor when Ardeth's hand met her face and she waited for him to continue. "Never speak her name again," he warned, sitting back against the wall. 

Meela pushed herself up and wiped the blood from her lip. She smiled and spat, "Why? Do you feel guilty for what you did? How did you kill her?" 

The pain in Ardeth's eyes wasn't lost upon her. He closed his eyes, obviously reliving whatever it was he had done. So close, he was so close. She wanted him to explore his rage completely. So, she pressed again. "Was it your scimitar that took her life? Where did you stab her?" 

At that he couldn't contain himself. Even the strongest warrior has a breaking point, a place that if touched releases uncontrollable anger. Ardeth moved quicker than she could prepare for and shoved her down to the floor, holding her arms with rough hands. He yanked her up and pushed her back down with hurt and infuriated eyes. "I didn't kill her, witch of Set, _you_ did!" He reached for her dagger on the floor and held it to her throat. 

"Did she have time to wonder why you were murdering her?" Ancksunamun replied, knowing it was the last bit that would push him over the threshold. 

Her heartless words did their job. His hand came down on her face again and she cried out at the sting. Then he did something she hadn't counted on. She had not thought that he, in his rage, would remember to cover her lips, but before she could stop him he did. 

He was too strong for her to fight off, so she could only lay there and wait for him to do whatever it was he had in mind. She commanded that he not kill her--that much was on her side, but she couldn't stop from whimpering each time he hit her. It reminded her of a distant time long ago when she had displeased Seti, but _his_ anger had been much easier to obtain than this Med-Jai's. 

Suddenly Ardeth stopped his hands from their attack. His head dropped to her chest and he still held to her tightly, but now it was out of pain instead of vengeance. He knew what she had brought him to she realized when he whispered painfully, "Why are you doing this to me?" Seeing the worst part of oneself wasn't an easy thing. 

Despite the pain she was in, the aching in her jaw, Ancksunamun drew her arms around him and soothed him. He was much more agreeable now, she noticed, now that the will he had left had been wrestled from him. "Ardeth, rest," she said gently, offering neither a word of rebuke nor praise. 

Taking comfort from the enemy, Ardeth did rest, lying with Ancksunamun as she pet him and whispered honey coated things. The journey she would force him to take would be a long one, but if he survived she would have a subject more loyal than Imhotep had ever been. She would have everything she had always wanted. _She_ would be the master. 

* 

"Why do you think he healed you?" Rick asked Evy, who sat in front of him on the horse they shared. Rick didn't like Imhotep, never had and never would. A healthy suspicion remained despite the fact that the priest, for whatever reason, had given Evy back her life. 

They rode on towards Cairo, no one sure of what path they should take. Ardeth's people knew where the other seals were, but would they be so willing to surrender that knowledge to the mummy? "I'm not sure," Evy answered, squinting in the morning sunlight. 

They both glanced at the dread priest of Osiris, who rode silently beside Jonathan, his robe wrapped around him and covering his head from the sun. O'Connell idly wondered if sunburn was something that the ancient undead mummy really and truly had to worry about. Imhotep's dark eyes met Rick's bright blue ones and he looked uncomfortable with having to remain civil. "You and me both, Imhotep," Rick muttered as he again looked out at the desert before them. 

"Mmm, what was that?" Evelyn mumbled absently, leaning against him and inhaling deeply. 

"Nothing," was the ex-Legionarre's reply. Besides carting around what Rick privately termed 'the freak', something else weighed heavily on his mind. Ardeth. What, out of every evil thing imaginable, could have driven Ardeth to try and kill Evy? There was an uncomfortable feeling in Rick's chest as he thought about it. He half listened to the alien words Imhotep said. "What's he talking about?" he asked when the priest finally quieted. 

Evy sighed and scratched her arm. "He's concerned that we aren't going to find the seals." 

"Ah," Rick replied, nodding his head. "Normally I'd tell him to go find the nearest flagpole and screw himself on up, but I guess that wouldn't be wise in this situation, huh?" 

A light hand batted at Rick's shoulder as Evelyn chuckled. "Be nice, Rick. He _did_ heal me." 

Rick shrugged and grinned. "Yeah, okay. So, what are these seals anyway? What do they look like?" 

Evy's tone went into scholar mode as she began to describe what she had seen. She also used her hands to talk, Rick noted. "It's a kind of gold painted wooden box. It's about five square inches wide and a few inches thick, I think. It's got an Eye of Horus painted on it." 

"Hmm," Jonathan murmured, his eyes thoughtful. "Didn't old Drake have something like that in his office?" He looked to Rick. 

O'Connell thought back to the lavish office, trying to remember everything he had seen. Oversized paperweight. "Yeah. Come to think of it, he did have one. You don't think that something that important would be in a den of thieves?" 

"Thieves?" Evy questioned, her eyebrow raised. 

Jonathan laughed at that. "Rick's unsavory friends. Do you think maybe Drake stole it?" 

Rick shook his head at that and frowned in thought. "Nah," he replied. "That little thing didn't _look_ important or worth anything. He wouldn't have troubled himself." 

"Maybe the Med-Jai gave it to him," Evy suggested, shifting on the uncomfortable saddle. "You know the old saying about hiding things out in plain sight. Who would think of it being in a thieves den, as you said?" 

"Nefertiri," Imhotep questioned sharply, visibly annoyed that he couldn't understand the chatter going on outside of his understanding. "What are you speaking of?" 

Evelyn sighed at his calling her by that name. That was something she was going to have to ask him about one of these days. "We think we might know where one of the seals are. When Rick and Jonathan were in Thebes they saw something like what Asenath had," she told him, careful to avoid mentioning Ancksunamun. 

Imhotep's expression grew distant as he no doubt thought back to the Thebes he knew and lived in, then had terrorized a year ago. "Then we are on the right path." 

*   
**Thanks again and again. I'm happy I didn't get shot this week. :D Hehe. Thank you muchly to Deana for giving me the idea to write that dream up there...if you hadn't I would have been lost as to what to write. And I also wouldn't have written what followed, which you might have been happier with methinks.;) Anyhow, glad you all are enjoying. -Angel**


	10. The Race

Title: Fury - Chapter Nine - The Race   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela 

* 

Abdu was a very adventurous young man who strived to be everything that a well respected Med-Jai was expected to be. His fighting skills were marveled at and his kindness was a gift from God. He liked to think he would someday be like Ardeth Bay. 

Ardeth. His friend who was lost in the desert. Abdu himself had been part of the scouting party that went to go find him, but by the time they had reached the Temple of Horus, it had been abandoned. Ardeth's last order had been to Evy to raise the creature and since then there had been no trace of him that the Med-Jai were aware of. A day ago a party had been seen heading to Cairo, a party made up of O'Connell, Carnahan, Carnahan's sister and the creature. Ardeth hadn't been with them. Abdu worried for his friend. 

In the midday sun he made his way to the well that the Med-Jai made their encampment around. Despite being a tough warrior, Med-Jai had a binding duty to obey their mothers. Of course Abdu would rather be sparring. He could see a few of the other young men in the distance, at practice with their scimitars. He sighed and trudged on, knowing his mother was waiting. 

Suddenly a shadow crossed his path and Abdu raised his head. His eyes widened and he dropped the buckets he'd been carting. "Ardeth?" he gasped, throwing his arms around the older man. Ardeth groaned in pain and backed away from the boy. It was then the wounds became apparent. "What happened?" 

"I was attacked," Ardeth replied simply, holding out a hand to keep the boy from fussing over him. "I'm fine. I must speak with the elders. It's urgent." He looked down at himself speculatively. "First I should change." 

Abdu swallowed and tried to get a better look at those cuts and bruises, but finally gave up. "I'll go tell them you're here while you go to your tent, but for the love of Allah, Ardeth, see a healer!" 

The older Med-Jai smiled gently at the boy's concern, but shook his head. "There is no time for that now. I'll be fine." 

* 

Rick made a face at the skinny man called Kareem. He was tall, lanky and had a very distinctive odor to him. He was also eyeing Evy like he'd never seen a woman. The dirty thief pointed at her thoughtfully. "You know I could get you a real high paying job at..." 

"Shut it," Rick said before his sentence could go any further. He crossed his arms at Kareem and raised his eyebrows. Evy decided to herself that Rick seemed to be getting less patient as time went by. 

They waited in a small sitting room, Rick, Evy, Jonathan and Imhotep. Drake was 'out on business' and couldn't be disturbed right now. Evy sighed and leaned against the wall, looking over her companions. 

Rick was pacing ever so slowly across the room and back again, his face pensive. He didn't like anything about this little situation they seemed to be in, having to again save everyone from certain doom, having to deal with Imhotep and more directly Ardeth's betrayal Evy guessed. Jonathan was standing at a small drink counter, pouring two glasses of some mixed drink he'd concocted of the liquors available. Her brother grinned to himself and headed to where Imhotep sat. 

Of all the weird things on earth, the small friendship Jonathan seemed to feel for the mummy seemed to rank right up there at the top. Not that Evy minded Imhotep. He wasn't such a bad sort when he wasn't plotting to kill anyone. Jonathan handed Imhotep a drink and nodded. "That's the good stuff. Knock you right off your feet," he said in Egyptian. He seemed to be getting a little better with her tutoring. 

The priest took the glass and swirled the liquor around, peering at it suspiciously. The glance he gave Jonathan was both frighteningly warning and humorous. Evy giggled, watching Imhotep sniff the drink and take a sip. To Jonathan's credit he seemed pleased and drank the rest right down. 

Jonathan's eyes were wide as he took the glass back. "Good God," he breathed, taking a sip from his brew and wincing. "You and I have got some pubs to smack...hit, I mean hit." 

The priest exhaled and looked to Evy. "I could simply tear this place apart to find the seal," he suggested with a mild little smile. He seemed to be in a good mood and that made Evelyn wonder. "It would be faster." 

Evy shook her head firmly. The last thing they needed was two dozen thugs rushing in to kill them, not to mention what would happen if the fight took to the streets. "Let's try Rick's way first." 

Imhotep shrugged and held his black robe around him, his dark eyes taking in everything in the waiting room. He had asked a lot of questions during the ride through the city and generally thought the changes were satisfactory, if not as lovely as his old Thebes. 

The door to the sitting room opened suddenly and Drake came in. He had an annoyed look on his face and Evy's stomach knotted in worry. Perhaps Imhotep's way would have to be the route they took. He poured himself a drink and looked the party over, eyeing Imhotep. "I was under the impression you were looking for two ladies. He doesn't look like a Med-Jai and for your sake, Rick, he'd better not be. I'd hate to think you were spying on me." 

Rick exhaled and looked at his old friend. "He's not. Just a...friend. The other girl turned out not to be a friend. You have a run in with an angry scarab?" 

Drake sighed and sipped his drink. He shook his head. "No, an angry Med-Jai. We caught him trying to break in last night. He's in a cell downstairs." 

Evy swallowed at this, wondering if it were Ardeth. It couldn't possibly be, could it? "Did he say his name?" she asked. 

The large, dark thief looked her over appraisingly. He pointed. "I could get you a job in our..." he started. 

"Just answer the question," Rick interjected in irritation. "Did this Med-Jai have a name? Long, dark hair...around my age?" There was an edge to his voice. 

Drake shook his head and took a seat. "Ricky, all Med-Jai have long, dark hair, but this man was definitely older than you. You saw him. He's the one that came in with a message for you before you left. He won't give us his name." The man took another drink. "What's this all about?" 

Taking a breath, Rick looked to Evy and she gave him a hopeful look. She could only pray that this Drake person was willing to help. He seemed to have a rough demeanor. O'Connell again met his old friend's gaze. "I'm gonna be straight with you, Drake. They were after something in your office. A painted gold box that Jonathan and I saw when we were in there last. That's what I'm here for." 

Drake's eyes narrowed and he set his cup down, crossing his arms. "So you can give it to the Med-Jai?" 

"No," Rick replied, his tone suggesting he was wearing of having to defend himself against Drake's paranoia concerning the warriors. "There's a Med-Jai I know that'll be after it. I need to get it out of here before he comes. This is important, Drake. You know I wouldn't ask you for something unless it was necessary. Please trust me." 

The thief didn't look particularly convinced, but old friends were old friends. "Will you trust me to know the whole story of all this business?" he asked slyly, cocking his head. That didn't seem to please the ex-Legionarre. 

"Rick," Evy spoke up, laying a hand on his arm softly. She gave it a squeeze. "Perhaps we should tell him." 

O'Connell looked back to Drake, then shrugged. "Yeah. Fair is fair I guess." 

Drake listened intently as Rick told the story, leaving out certain parts about Imhotep being raised from the dead. Evy filled in what had happened before her brother and the ex-Legionarre had found her. All in all Drake seemed to get out of his previous mood of distrust. When O'Connell concluded the story, he laughed. "Ricky, if you were that desperate you could have said so. You didn't have to make up that ridiculous story." 

Rick rolled his eyes and rubbed at his cheek almost nervously. Dealing with Drake seemed to take a lot out of him. "Riiight," he said dryly. "Can we have the box?" 

"The box means nothing to me other than a decoration in my office," the thief explained with a shrug. "If it means that much, you can have it." 

Evy heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that this had gone smoothly. Imhotep's expression had been thoughtful during the discussion, but even though he couldn't understand the words, he could glean how things were going by their stance. A few times Imhotep had looked a bit impatient and ready to end the discussion by doing this his own way, but he'd kept his cool and waited it out. Evy smiled when he looked up at her, wondering why she was staring. He gave her an odd expression, but smiled back. 

"I think we'd better have a word with this Med-Jai," Rick was saying as he and Drake began to exit the sitting room. The others followed. 

* 

Ardeth felt good to be in clean, untorn clothing. His body still ached from the torments Meela had put him through, but he was definitely better to be out and about instead of in that dark little temple. It took his mind off the painful reality that had been last night. It almost felt like it had never happened. 

He looked at the tribal elders that had gathered to meet with him. They would take his word and nothing more and would let him know what he needed to know. He straightened the cuffs of his desert robe and inhaled when one asked what this was about. "I don't have time to explain everything. The woman Meela is really Ancksunamun reincarnated. She is after the seals. I need to know where the other two are so that I can get them before she does," he told them. They wouldn't require an explanation from him. 

They seemed to share expressions between them as they quickly considered his words. Jaalam--one of the elder Med-Jai before him, nodded to Ardeth, his face ever trusting. "We have men in Cairo trying to retrieve one that is hidden in the hideout of Drake the Thief. The other is hidden within the British Museum in London. What will you do, Ardeth? We saw your friends heading towards Cairo. Will you join them there?" 

Ardeth nodded his head once, his face conveying the gravity of the situation. "Ancksunamun will stop at nothing to regain the seals. She already has one of them and is heading towards Cairo to find O'Connell and the others." He pushed away thoughts of Evy's absence from that group. 

Jaalam looked over the younger man, concern in his eyes for someone he considered a friend. "Ardeth, Abdu said you needed medical attention." 

Holding up a hand, Ardeth shook his head. He didn't have time for this. Meela's spell pulled at him. "I'll be fine for now. It is important that I leave at once before Ancksunamun gains too much ahead of me. I thank you for the trust you have in me." He made a motion of respect with his hand. "I must leave." 

"God be with you," Jaalam replied and Ardeth quickly left. 

Ardeth drew his robes around him, chilled not but the air but by his own actions. He had readied his horse and left it waiting for him at the outskirts of camp with Abdu. The warrior broke into a run, knowing he had to get out of here and to the desert. What he saw when he approached his horse was not amusing. Abdu had saddled his own horse, waiting for him to come back. "I will join you," the boy offered. 

The older Med-Jai took the reigns from Abdu's hand and mounted his black horse. He shook his head. "No, I must handle this alone." 

Abdu frowned and cocked his head. "I am old enough now to do a man's work, Ardeth. Please let me come with you." 

Ardeth walked his horse around beside the brown one that Abdu rode. His face was serious and just irritated enough to convey that he did _not_ want the boy with him. Inside Ardeth felt bad for Abdu, but he simply had to do this alone. He could only pray that the young warrior stayed behind and didn't follow him, lest he be harmed. "Abdu," he said firmly, pointing a finger. Perhaps if he angered the boy enough it would keep him away. "I must do this alone. You are to stay behind and not follow. Swear to me that you will not follow." 

Abdu seemed taken aback by the strange attitude that Ardeth displayed. His youthful eyes hardened and he sat up straighter in his saddle. "I swear not to follow you by your orders, but if our leaders send me elsewhere I will defer to their wisdom." Before Ardeth could answer the boy he turned his horse back towards the encampment and took off. 

Ardeth sighed and spurred his horse on. He hated having to do that to the youth, but Abdu just couldn't come where he was bound. Ancksunamun waited for him just outside the dwelling place of the Med-Jai, hidden from them by her spells. He could see her out there, sitting atop a stolen horse, waiting in plain sight. "What did you learn?" she asked as he approached. 

He would have to speak carefully to her. Unlike her, he _could_ be seen. Ardeth lowered his head and draped a protective cloth over his mouth even though there was no storm building. "One seal is in Cairo, held by a thief called Drake. The other is in London, in the British Museum. O'Connell and the others are in Cairo. Shall we follow?" 

Meela's expression was thoughtful. She touched his hand softly as if they weren't enemies. He would have knocked her off her saddle if he could have, but the spell wouldn't allow him that pleasure. "No, my Ardeth, we go to London. They already know where the seal in Cairo is I'm sure. They may already have it. We must get to London before they do. You've served me well." 

* 

Rick frowned and held the bars in his hands. This was becoming more and more of a headache. He sighed and stared inside the cell, putting on a sarcastic smile. "Please, tell me where the other seal is?" he asked, wishing that at least part of this situation would get easier. 

The Med-Jai inside crossed his arms and shook his head. "No." He glared at Imhotep, knowing him for what he truly was. Imhotep didn't seem to mind however, given that the Med-Jai was the one in the cell and he was not. He only smiled triumphantly at the caged warrior. 

O'Connell frowned and looked at the others. He really wasn't in the mood to argue. "This is useless. Ardeth and Ancksunamun are out there looking for it and we don't have a clue where to begin." 

"What?" The Med-Jai exclaimed, coming from his seat. Ali was his name and he was a fierce man, distrustful of anyone that was outside of his own people. "What did you say of Ardeth Bay?" 

Rick thought that might get the Med-Jai's attention. He turned back and shrugged. "Nothing I'd care to share with you." 

Ali pointed a finger at Rick. "If you know something, say it plainly. I do not find the western preoccupation with clever games amusing. Do not waste my time." Being stuck in a cell beneath a thieves' den didn't exactly agree with him, Rick noticed. 

He sighed, deciding not to push the man's anger. He could use Ardeth right now that was certain. But that brought back to mind the unpleasant knowledge that Ardeth would never again fight at his side. It made him angry. "All right, I'll be frank with you. Ardeth betrayed us. He works for Ancksunamun now and together they are looking for the other seals. They already have one." 

Ali considered it quietly. He shook his head, his dark eyes unconvinced. "I do not believe you. Ardeth would never betray his people to the whore of that creature." His eyes flashed dangerously to Imhotep. "It is _you_ who have betrayed humanity by raising that fiend!" 

The priest knit his eyebrows and spoke to Evy something Rick didn't understand. He crossed his arms when she translated. His eyes spoke volumes. 

Rick shook his head, feeling not too much different. He was fed up with having to fight everyone and everything. "_Ardeth_ commanded Evy to raise him. Maybe it was the wrong thing, but it was _Ardeth's_ mistake, not ours. She only did what a _trusted_ friend told her to do. Then the other night he took the gold book away and left her dying in the sand!" Rick's tone grew harsher with each word. He was surprised at the feelings that had built up against his former friend. "Now he's out there trying his hardest to do whatever the hell that witch commands and that includes finding those seals and giving them to her! How's that for Med-Jai loyalty?" He turned away, fuming at the pressure of everything on his shoulders. "Let's leave. Let the world die. I don't care. I'm sick of being the hero." 

The others looked stunned as Rick stormed by, but he didn't care. He was too angry at having to pull the teeth of so-called friends and even more angry with Ardeth. It hurt like nothing Rick had ever experienced. "Rick?" Evy ventured, touching his arm. 

He pulled his arm away from her and muttered, "Not now." He didn't want to be comforted and didn't want Evy's worried gaze on him. So he turned away and studied a picture on the wall. It had blue in it. He liked blue. It was a pretty color. He sighed. 

"Ali," said Evelyn, taking up where Rick left off. Her voice was soft and sad and pleading. "I know it's hard to believe. I couldn't believe it myself, but I can't deny what happened. Ardeth had the book in his hands and I reached for it. The next thing I knew..." she didn't want to go on, Rick knew. _He_ didn't want to hear it particularly either. "The next thing I knew Ardeth's scimitar was in my stomach and he was running away." 

"A wound there would have more than likely killed you, or at least put you to bed for a long time," the Med-Jai said suspiciously. Rick grunted at that. 

Evy exhaled. Rick felt bad for her, was upset that she had to be the one Ardeth had betrayed so personally. "The creature healed me and right now he and this thief are the only ones trying to help us defeat Ancksunamun! We're trying to make this right again. Please don't abandon us to do this by ourselves." Her voice conveyed a certain needing that Rick found hard to resist. She'd used that tone on him a few times as he could recall. Hopefully it would have the same effect on the proud warrior. 

Rick heard the Med-Jai sigh. He grinned, thinking, _Gotcha. Good old Evy._ "You work in the British Museum, do you not?" Ali asked her grudgingly. 

"Yes," Evelyn replied. 

Rick turned around now, looking at Ali through neutral blue eyes. The Med-Jai were noble warriors but Rick had had it with their self reliant exclusion from other people involved. Or perhaps he'd just had it, period. Ali nodded to himself thoughtfully. "Then I will tell you where the other seal is if you promise me one thing." 

Evy stood confident to the Med-Jai in the cell. "What is it you ask?" 

"I want you to bring Ardeth Bay to the Med-Jai if you find him. He is one of ours and should be subject to our punishments if he is indeed a traitor." he answered plainly enough. Rick snorted. Imhotep seemed to have very specific plans regarding Ardeth. 

But that wasn't important for Ali to know, obviously. Evy nodded her head once and said, "If we can apprehend him, we'll bring him to you." 

Ali's face still held that unbelief and Rick couldn't blame him. He knew Ardeth better than they, certainly. He didn't want to believe his friend was guilty of any wrong. But something had convinced him they could be trusted. "I see the truth in your eyes, a truth I do not wish to see," he told her quietly. "I cannot believe Ardeth would betray his own people. There must be another explanation for this. A trick of the creature's perhaps. Please use wisdom, Miss Carnahan. Do not take this beast with you. Do not let him get the seals and surrender them to the woman. He may seem tamed now, but he is a monster. Never trust him. The British Museum is where you will find what you seek." 

Rick stepped up to them before anyone could reply. "We go to London then." Evy glared at him and nodded, then moved away. "Guess you aren't too thrilled with me," he sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair. Despite Evy's apparent irritation with him, he felt better knowing where the other seal was. It was in a place she knew like the back of her hand. Rick felt relief wash over him, yet a sense of unease still remained. He turned to Drake. "Let him go." 

Drake seemed a little put off by that. "He tried to break into my place, Ricky. I've had enough of these robed terrors." 

Rick grinned and clapped the thief on the shoulder. "He's got to warn his people about Ardeth and about Meela. I'll let you shoot Izzy." 

The thief's face grew stern and he exhaled. "I don't like this," he confessed. "I've given you a lot, Rick." 

"And I'm giving you Izzy..." 

Drake smiled and shook his head. "I'll think about it, but you've got a big bill coming up." 

"Yeah," Rick said, nodding and shaking Drake's hand in a good-bye. "And I'm repaying it more than you know, my friend. I'll be seeing you." 

"Good luck," Drake replied with a nod. 

They left the thieves' hideout, their next stop most likely to see about getting to England as soon as possible. Rick felt a little of his previous mood slip away, but he still couldn't shake the weight of responsibility off his shoulders. And now he had Evy's temper to contend with. God knew he prayed that wouldn't last very long. "Ah...Evy?" he ventured. 

She looked at him curtly. "I'm very vexed with your behavior in there, you know," she informed him straight away. 

Jonathan took that moment to try and ease the tension. Rick had to give the guy credit, he knew what would make his sister smile again. "Listen, I've got a concern about this." He pointed to Imhotep. "If we're going to London he might blend in a little better if we got him something else to wear? Not to mention what people would say about us for consorting with a half naked man." 

Evy rolled her eyes and grinned. 

* 

**Hehehe...that last chapter was too dark I think...so this one is a little lighter. heheheheeee. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**

**And Montana, PLEASE for the love of GOD sic Imhotep on me. Hehehe. ;) Thanks for the review. -Angel**


	11. The Arms Of Those Who Remember Us

Title: Fury - Chapter Ten – The Arms Of Those Who Remember Us   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

* 

Meela and Ardeth stood together in the lobby of the hotel. She was decorated in a fine, long dress of silken white and wore a brimmed hat that was also white but dressed in black trim that matched her coat. Her lips were stained in that every present red she seemed fond of. She smiled at Ardeth and looked him over. 

Ardeth didn't return the smile, but turned away and looked at his reflection in one of the large mirrors in the grand lobby. His clothes were black, non-descript but nice. They were close...very close to the other seal. All that would be left is the one in Cairo, assuming O'Connell didn't have it. But Ardeth had a feeling that his American friend would in fact be in possession of it. He was resourceful and quick, and headed towards the right city. Something must have tipped him off. 

The plan was, for now, to get a hotel room and settle in. He scowled at the idea of spending another moment with her, much less sharing a room. But he was keeping his temper in check. His worn emotions had gotten the best of him before, but never again. He would obey without question until he found a window - and there would be one - and then kill her or find some other way out of this mess. She wasn't going to win. Final. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," said a soft female voice from the front desk. Ardeth had never laid eyes on so many pale people in all his life. They had escaped the sun blasted deserts of his origin and it showed. He looked down and winked at a little girl no more than three, who had platinum hair and the lightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She smiled bashfully and batted her eyelashes, hiding behind her father's leg. "Can I help you?" 

Meela stepped up to the front desk and inclined her head. "Yes, please. My name is Niyati Aggarwal and this..." she paused to look at Ardeth as he turned around, "this is my husband Amar. We would like a room, please." 

Ardeth sighed as Meela made the arrangements. She seemed to like the irritation it caused him whenever she referred to him as anything close to being hers. Placing his hands in his pockets, he strolled off, ever aware that she'd ordered him for the time being not to enter another room without her. The spell kept him bound to this lobby and eventually to their room and wherever else she wanted. "Amar?" he heard faintly and almost didn't respond to the alien name. 

With a frown he turned and looked to her expectantly. She watched him with bright eyes, a sly expression on her face. "Are we ready to go to the room?" he asked curtly. 

"Yes," Meela replied shortly, pointing a bell boy to their small luggage. "We will follow him upstairs and unpack. The two of us have much planning to do." She flashed a friendly smile to the handsome youth that took their suitcases. "I'm very excited about touring London and I bet you know all the best places to have breakfast?" She seemed to have a way with people he noted. 

Ardeth stopped paying attention to the chatter being exchanged and followed in silence. It was colder here in England. Today was a gray and rainy day and the air was cold. A far cry from the desert life he was accustomed to, but he found it pleasant to experience the home of the Carnahans' finally. He sighed, remembering Evy. 

He pushed her from his memory as they came upon their room. It was decorated serenely in shades of blue that were calming to the eyes. Meela gave the attendant some money and sent him out, closing the door behind her. Ardeth sank into a chair, not removing his coat. The rain had chilled him. She pursed her lips and watched him thoughtfully. "I suppose the first thing we should do tonight is find out whether or not our friends are here. It's possible they don't know we knew to come here." 

"And if they are?" he asked in low tones. 

Ancksunamun came to him and touched his face gently, making him glare up at her. "I could make you love me, Ardeth." 

He gripped her wrist and pushed it away. "It would not be me that loved you." His gaze softened as he looked into her dark eyes. They seemed almost vulnerable sometimes. Certainly Ancksunamun had never known true love, or even if Imhotep had really loved her that much, by then she'd given herself to Set. "Why do you delight in evil? You can find happiness without solitude." 

She only held his eyes a moment longer, then pulled away from him. She seemed bothered as she stalked to the window and drew back the drapes. "We have work tonight. Get up. We're going to go pay the Carnahan residence a visit." 

Ardeth stood quickly and waited while she threw her suitcase onto the bed and opened it. Rifling through it's contents, she pulled the Seal of Horus out and hid it within her coat. _She must mean to keep it safe_, he observed, still wondering what was going on in her mind. Maybe violence wasn't the way to deal with her. Maybe something else entirely would work. He'd have to consider it carefully. 

The ride there wasn't long. They'd gotten on a bus and after Meela provided the driver with directions, the ride hadn't been but five minutes away. The bus stopped a ways off from the main part of town, before a few small businesses. Left in the rain, Ardeth drew his coat around him and followed without question as she started down a side road that had some few homes built down it. They were large manors that made Ardeth wonder about the families inside. 

His hair was starting to get damp in the sprinkling mist of rain and his body felt colder, almost like a fevered chill. "Is it far?" he asked. She shook her head in reply, but offered nothing else. Meela didn't speak until they came before a large gate. He peered inside at the large, lifeless house. Then he eyed the lock on the gate meaningfully. "This is their home?" 

Ancksunamun nodded and looked through the bars. "It's in the middle of the day. At this time the gate should have been open. They are not here." 

He grunted at that. "Shall we return to the hotel?" 

"Not right away," she replied, rubbing her bottom lip thoughtfully. She smiled and toughed the large lock with her hand and began murmuring softly. Ardeth watched what she was doing, wondering how she was going to manage breaking into the estate. Before his eyes something began taking shape in her hand...a key. She turned it and the gate opened. "An illusion," Meela supplied at his questioning glance. "The spell felt the shape of the lock and created a temporary key for me. Let's go inside the house and look around." 

Ardeth inhaled deeply and followed, wondering what she had planned. 

* 

Evy looked at herself in the mirror, fiddling with her hair and trying to get it to mind. She'd pinned it up, as per usual, but it was having a little problem with staying in place. Rolling her eyes, she stepped back and looked at the whole effect. The air above water was chilly, so she'd taken to wearing a nay blue sweater over her white shirt and black skirt. Overall it was satisfactory, she decided. 

Putting the top back on her powder jar, Evelyn folded her arms and exited the room. She supposed paying the boys a visit would do her some good. This morning had been dreary and the weight on her shoulders had added to the down atmosphere. The hallways of the boat's interior were white and pleasant enough, but she really looked forward to getting home. They would arrive at England sometime in the middle of the night and she was very grateful for that. Perhaps being home would take some of the pressure off. 

Rick, Jonathan and Imhotep were bunked in a large room together. Of course Rick had been against Imhotep being there. He'd even suggested - jokingly, Evy hoped - that they leave the priest on the deck. But Jonathan had brilliantly remarked that if Imhotep were in the same room, he could be watched. And so Rick relented. Evy knocked at the door and waited. 

To her surprise it was Imhotep who answered. He was wearing black, had insisted his new clothes be black, and looked as uncomfortable in the modern attire as unnatural. He looked at her and went back in, sitting on a couch in the small sitting room. "Nefertiri," he greeted, picking up a book and looking through it. He had it upside down, Evy noticed and smiled. 

She sat down beside him and took the book, turning it the right way. It was a book of abstract drawings. She handed it back. "Why do you call me that?" she finally asked. 

He blinked, looking up at her from a strange picture. "It is your name," he answered simply, watching her. 

Evy smiled at him and looked down, raising her eyebrows. As far as she knew Evelyn and Nefertiri never shared any common background. "You do realize that the others call me 'Evy', right?" 

"Yes," the priest said, nodding. He reached up and she moved away, but he frowned sternly and reached again. She let him this time. His fingers delicately traced her hairline and traveled through her hair. The pins she'd worked so hard on getting placed were removed quite easily and she scowled. "Do you not know who you are, princess?" She shook her head and he sighed. "I knew you once, a long time ago. Daughter of Seti, you were proud and beautiful. We...were friends. Now you are here, reincarnated and different, yet the same. Do you remember when I first took you from your people, I said, "Come with me, my princess" and held out my hand?" 

"Yes," she answered, swallowing at this knowledge he was revealing. _She_ was an Egyptian princess? "Maybe I just look like her." 

Imhotep shook his head. "I do not think so. You feel like her. When I first saw you, the eyes I had were not clear, but I could sense I knew your soul. This is why I mistook you for Ancksunamun. Later I saw your face and knew you to be Nefertiri." He watched her expression, seeing she still was doubtful. 

"What are you doing?" she asked as he suddenly pressed his hand to her forehead. Evy tried to back away, but he wrapped his other arm around her waist and didn't let go. He started chanting, but for the life of her Evy couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt dizzy and distant, like she wasn't even really all here. When he stopped, she slumped and caught her breath. "What have you done to me?" 

Imhotep didn't make any move to be sure she was okay, merely watched her struggle. "I have created a link from your spirit to your mind. The memories will come to you slowly and we shall see who you really were." 

Instinctively, Evy searched her mind for anything out of the ordinary. It seemed silly, she knew, but she had to know what he'd done. Apparently this was different than what had happened to Meela. Meela had seemed to virtually change into Ancksunamun, but still held the memories of her present incarnation. She sighed and looked him over, having mixed feelings about him being here. "Why did you save my life?" she asked him. 

The priest swallowed and furrowed his brow, searching himself. Apparently he was having trouble deciphering his reasoning too. Finally he looked away, resting his eyes on the stucco walls. "I find betrayal to be distasteful," he told her finally. 

She had to say it, even though it likely wasn't a good idea. "Like you betrayed my father?" _My father?_

He appeared distinctly uncomfortable with that statement and anger flashed through his expression. Yet he didn't take it out on her, but merely stated, "I do not claim to be without blame. I've suffered for my transgression and now so will the Med-Jai for what he did to you." His fist tightened as he focused his anger of ages on Ardeth. Evy wasn't sure what to feel about that. The bond she had felt for Ardeth made her against Imhotep avenging her, but there was a part of her that was furious at the Med-Jai for causing her to ache inside. He'd taken something precious from her - his friendship. 

It was too painful. She couldn't think about it right now, so she changed the subject. "Where are Jonathan and Rick? Did they leave you all alone?" 

Imhotep nodded, his eyes no less hard. Not until he looked at her. Then they grew soft, an expression she remembered him having just before he tried to raise Ancksunamun. "Your brother invited me to drink with them, but the Greek Med-Jai would hear nothing of it." 

She blinked. "_Greek Med-Jai?_" 

The priest smiled at her surprised stature. "Rick," he said, frowning at the taste of the alien word. "I knew him too." 

Evelyn stood up and gazed at the door. "Why don't you and I wander around and see if we can find them? Rick would like to hear this, I think." She held out her hand before she even thought not to. 

Imhotep took it with a small grin and went with her. Evy pursed her lips and wondered what memories of her past awaited her, and why she seemed a little more comfortable with this dreaded priest than before--almost as if she knew him. 

* 

Ardeth paced down a hallway, examining the pretty pictures that hung on the walls. Exploring the Carnahan home proved to relax him - as much as one could relax in his place. This was frustrating and maddening and any other bad emotion you could imagine yourself having. It was hell. 

She'd left him here. Meela had left him here, waiting for his friends to return home. Waiting to kill them if he could. The Book of Amun Ra was in his hands; he couldn't leave it behind at command, and would be his means of getting rid of Imhotep. And once the priest was mortal again, Ancksunamun had commanded that he kill him, then his friends. The pull at his will drove him to madness. He couldn't kill them. He wouldn't! 

And yet the spell made him hunger to do it. He stopped, forcing himself to relax. Being angry would cloud his judgment and make matters worse. He had to find a way to keep himself from causing them harm, but what? If they happened to come home anytime soon, he would be forced to act out the commands that the spell had on him. Meela would go in the morning, by herself, and get the seal from the museum. She would kill people in order to get it, and he could do nothing to stop that, much less stop himself when his friends returned. _That _was if they returned. 

It was that 'if' he was counting on. With every ounce of hope within he was praying they didn't know where the final seal was and wouldn't think to come back. But what if they did? What could he do? His mind raced, trying to come up with a way to cover all the bases. 

His dark eyes glanced up, meeting a photo of Evy on the wall and the pain of her death washed over him once more. The memory of her face and the reality of what he'd done. She was gone. And then it hit him. Meela had commanded that he stay in this house until the job was done or she came for him, but she hadn't commanded that he live. A chill passed through him at the images of possible ways entered his mind. End his life that they may live. 

It made his pulse race and his stomach hurt. He didn't want it all to end here. His mind flicked to Abdu and he trembled at the thought of not knowing how the young man grew up. And what of the rest of his people, his friends and family? Would the last thing he laid his eyes upon be this house in a strange land? Would they even do him the honor of giving his body to his people to rest where his home was? 

He began walking again, unnerved by the conclusion he'd come to. Everything in him cried out against dying, but he had to do whatever he could to keep everyone safe. Ardeth descended the main stairs and wandered into a living room with large, comfortable couches. He could simply lay upon one and take his scimitar... 

Someone banged on the door and Ardeth jumped at the unexpected interruption to his dark thoughts. Forgetting his private wonderings for the moment, he turned and headed towards the main entrance. Who could it be and would they make an issue of him not being one of the usual inhabitants? He silently thanked Meela for obviously forgetting to lock the gate back. Hopefully he would get arrested. He opened the door. 

A young man stood in a navy uniform. His eyes widened at the sight of the large and built Med-Jai. He held out a piece of paper. "Telegram for Rick O'Connell." 

Ardeth clasped the paper and held to it, nodding. "Thank you." The young man eyed him for a moment, then turned away. Ardeth closed the door and held the paper up to the light. What he saw made his blood run cold. Apparently he and Meela had been seen leaving Egypt and Ali had sent this telegram to warn them to be mindful. That meant they were on their way...could get here very soon. He simply had to find a way to stop himself from hurting them. 

But how? 

* 

Imhotep watched Nefertiri sleep soundly on the chair. They hadn't planned on going to bed, but apparently she had needed a nap. Her arms were on the arms of the chair and her body slumped down. She looked like a queen that had fallen asleep on her throne and he smiled. Nefertiri whimpered in her sleep and he knew she was dreaming of what was. What would she think of who she had been...who they had been? 

And in what they had been lay why he had given her back her life. She'd caused the greatest pain in his life - twice, yet he couldn't remain angry right now. Something always brought them together, even if they hated each other passionately. He idly wondered what moment she was reliving now. "Sleep on, my princess," he breathed, finally pulling his eyes away. Carnahan and O'Connell were playing a game with cards. Neither had heard him whisper, nor cared that he was mesmerized by the dozing woman. 

And so he continued his private vigil, wondering to himself what she was seeing in her dreams. 

* 

_Nefertiri gazed at her reflection in the small pool of water in the gardens beneath her apartments. Her hair was in place and her makeup was nicely done. Her body had been bathed in the scent of flowers. All in all she was satisfied with her appearance. She smiled slyly, hearing deliberately quieted footsteps. Her hearing was very keen._

_Even still, she pretended to startle when he knelt down behind and wrapped his arms around her. He cupped his hand over her lips in an attempt to scare her, but she remained still. "You look lovely today, Princess."_

_Nefertiri pushed his hand away and turned around in his arms. The High Priest of Osiris was lavish in the attention he gave to her. They had been good friends since she'd been a young girl of fourteen, but as time passed she perceived a change in their relationship. She put on a pretty smile and touched his cheek. "Thank you, High Priest," she laughed at his formality._

_Imhotep was a kind man, complex and strong. Handsome. His smile was enough to make her pause and stop breathing. He looked her over, still holding her close. "I mean what I say, Nefertiri. You look...amazing." His voice was soft._

_"What has gotten into you? More wine?" she asked playfully._

_His smile didn't fade, but he held her closer now, looking at her lips. "How long will you make me wait?" he asked with a sly grin._

_This was one of Imhotep's more pleasing sides, even if he were only playing with her. What should she say to this? She wanted him to mean it, but of course he never did. Well, if he could joke, so could she. "No longer," she replied dramatically, wrapping her hand behind his neck and leaning forward to kiss him._

_Expecting him to be making his usual jest, she was surprised when his lips actually did press over hers. Definitely not joking. Her eyes closed as he parted her lips and sent his kiss deeper while his hands found other places to explore. "Imhotep," she breathed when he let her lips go to find her throat. She pulled him closer, reveling in the seriousness of what they were doing._

_"I could not have waited longer," he mumbled between kissing her bare shoulder. He gently pushed her to the ground and looked into her eyes, hovering on his knees above. "The joke is over, Nefertiri. I cannot hide myself from you anymore. What would you have me do? Leave you now or love you?" Imhotep's gaze was now unguardedly hot and his emotions clearly displayed. What did she truly want? Her decision would be final, she knew. If she told him to leave he would and likely never return. If she told him to love her..._

_Slowly her hand traveled his thigh and to his loincloth. She gripped the top near his belly button and with a smile, yanked him down._

_*_   
**Another chapter ended..whew. Again, truuzt me. Please. :) And Montana, yer last threat didn't work cause I'm a person that who, if I had been Evy, when Imhotep reached his hand out and asked her to come, would have raised my fist, jerked my hand down and cried, "Yes!" ;) Glad you're all enjoying and sorry I hurt Ardeth for a while, but such is the nature of Meela. Just think of it as "character growth", my friends. And thanks for the reviews...they let me know what you all are thinking and how to proceed. :) -Angel**


	12. Fade to Grey

Title: Fury - Chapter Eleven – Fade To Gray   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

*   
**_Exposed beyond the shadows, You take the cup from me, Your dirt removes my blindness, Your pain becomes my peace. If I was not so weak, If I was not so cold, If I was not so scared of being broken, growing old. I would be...I would be...Frail._**   
_-Jars of Clay, Frail from Much Afraid_

Rick frowned at the open gate and batted Jonathan's arm. "Didn't you lock this before we left?" he asked reprovingly. 

Jonathan blinked and gave O'Connell an unsavory expression. "Of course I locked it! What do you take me for?" He crossed his arms. With a snort, Rick shoved the unlocked gate open and looked back to Jonathan. Carnahan made a show of examining the locking mechanism. "Hmm. Apparently I was mistaken." 

Examining her nails, Evelyn sighed. "Are we going to stand out here all day?" Evy felt testy just now. Not getting enough sleep wasn't exactly what she'd term pleasant. The morning was scornfully freezing and she groaned. What she could really use right now was a nice warm bath in a dimmed washroom. She was grateful when they began walking again. 

Standing on the porch while Jonathan fished for his keys, Evy drew her coat around her and shivered at the tiny droplets of water that hit her face. It was a miserable day - cold, downcast, sullen. Her body cried out for her bed upstairs. Imhotep shivered beside her, obviously also at odds with the weather. He seemed more grateful for the black turtleneck and pants than previously. "Got it," Jonathan finally said after taking long to dig through his pockets. He shoved the key into the front door and turned it. 

They all piled into the large home, grateful to be out of the cold. The priest looked around at the nicely decorated home. "The world is strange these days," he commented, but seemed to not mind the appearance of things. He'd quite enjoyed the car ride and had even asked to drive, to which Jonathan let out a protective refusal to let anyone touch his car. 

Rick stripped off his brown coat and tossed it onto a chair causing Evy to frown and pick it up. She pushed it into a coat closet near the door and asked Imhotep for his. The ex-Legionnaire sighed tiredly and began for the main living room. At the door he drew his gun and pointed it. "Jonathan! Get a gun and look around the house!" he shouted, not moving his aim. 

"What is it?" Evy asked, moving to see what it was that Rick was intently watching. She gasped and instinctively moved her hand over her stomach. "Ardeth..." 

There inside her living room was the Med-Jai warrior, tied to a chair. If this were another time she might have laughed at the comical appearance of the messy rope job and the expression on his face. But it wasn't another time. She felt a lump in her throat when he said, "Evelyn...you live?" His voice sounded thick with emotion and her eyes welled up with tears. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Rick asked through clenched teeth, his eyes hard. "You've got some explaining to do." 

Before anyone could say a word Imhotep was in the living room, headed straight for Ardeth. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt up and proclaimed, "Now you will pay!" Ardeth closed his eyes in expectation. He shivered too, Evy noticed. 

"Wait," she commanded softly, wiping her wet cheeks. She licked her lips and followed Imhotep, touching his arm. Despite her weaker strength Imhotep lowered his hand and obeyed. Rick also joined them. Jonathan had wandered off, likely hiding instead of checking the house out, Evy thought. She had to know why. She had to face him. Standing before Ardeth, she looked down at him and said simply, "Why?" 

His eyes were pained as he looked up. Ardeth shook his head. "I cannot tell you." 

Rick clenched his teeth and nodded sarcastically. "He wants this to be hard. Good, 'cause so do I." O'Connell drew back his fist. 

"Stop it!" Evy snapped, her eyes never leaving Ardeth's face. Her anger was surfacing above the betrayal she felt. "Ardeth, why can't you tell me?" 

He inhaled, a fight being waged within himself. She couldn't understand what was going on with him, but felt less certain of the situation. "I was commanded not to speak of it." 

"Oooh," O'Connell drawled angrily. "He was _commanded_. Well, that just changes everything! Look, _pal_, right about now you're a peg lower than Immy here. Start talking or I'll let the man carry out his plans for you. Jonathan says it won't be pleasant." 

Ardeth furrowed his brow in frustration. Beads of sweat formed there. "I _can't_! I would tell you if I could," he hissed, wishing he could make them understand whatever it was that was wrong. 

Rick grunted at that and looked to the priest. "Imhotep," he said, then nodded his head and ran his hand across his neck. He made a decidedly unhappy chopping sound and the eager priest grinned. 

Something wasn't right about this. Evy could plainly see Ardeth's pained reaction to her. "Be quiet, Rick." She moved closer and watched him. "Ardeth," she began again, choosing her words carefully. "You didn't want to hurt me, did you?" 

At that the Med-Jai's eyes took on a very sad light. The hurt there wasn't something Evy was prepared to see. "I didn't want to," he agreed, looking away from her. "But a threat did not cause me to act." 

Evelyn found more tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, wishing she could stop it. The pain inside was still very real. "I was afraid that without the book we'd be killed. Ardeth, I would have given it to you without question had you only told me..." 

"I couldn't," he whispered low, obviously feeling guilty for the thing he'd done. "I couldn't stop myself, Evy. I can't explain why, but if I could have done anything please believe I would have. I'm thankful that you are alive. How..." he paused briefly, his expression a bit queasy she thought. "How did you manage to survive my attack?" 

She rubbed her stomach absently, remembering the pain of his weapon pressing into her body. What should she believe? Suddenly everything felt very confusing. At least her previous exhaustion was gone. Who could be tired when their nerves were this rattled? "Imhotep found me when you ran off. He healed me." 

Ardeth looked up in surprise at the creature momentarily, then back down again. He seemed to find it hard to meet her eyes. "For that I thank him. I had thought you dead. Thank God I was wrong." 

His eyes were so emotional; unlike she would have imagined him being. His was a tender heart, obviously loyal and caring. She almost felt guilty for doubting him. Rick exhaled and touched her shoulder. "Evy, what if he's lying? I know how it looks, but we _know_ he tried to kill you." 

"Let me die," Ardeth replied to that, looking up to O'Connell gravely. "It is the only way to keep you safe." 

Rick shook his head, his manner still rigidly angry. "Why? If you're so sorry, why are you a danger to us?" 

Evy exhaled softly. Everything seemed so complicated. She wrapped her arms around herself in the chilly room. The missing piece of this puzzle was right there before her, tied down and she couldn't get at it. How could Meela possibly have forced him to harm her for the book? "Evy," Ardeth spoke quietly. "You must not untie me. I have been ordered to kill you all and if I am let go, I won't be able to stop myself. I've already proven that." His voice was uncharacteristically bitter. "The only thing that will stop me is if you let me die." 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked suspiciously. This had been the second time he had phrased it that way. _Let him die?_

Then for the first time Evy noticed something. He was quite pale compared to his usual tanned color. Ardeth breathed deeply and told her, "I found in your kitchen a poison to kill rodents. I mixed it with milk and drank it. Then I tied myself here in case you returned home. Ali sent a telegram." He swallowed and shook. "I couldn't let myself kill you." 

"My god," Evy breathed, her tears falling like the rain outside now. "We can't let you die even if you're a danger! Ardeth, why are you so compelled to..." She stopped talking and held her breath. "Did Meela put a spell on you?" 

He didn't speak a word or nod his head, but she could see it in his glassy eyes. He literally _couldn't_ stop himself from acting against them. "Oh dear," she mumbled, rubbing her lips in thought. She turned to Imhotep, changing tongues. "He's under a spell. This is why he cannot control himself. He's also taken poison." Evy swallowed, afraid to ask Imhotep what she was going to anyway. However kind he'd become, he still had vented his more aggressive feelings on plots to harm Ardeth for his betrayal. But it was worth a try. "Could you remove the spell from him like you did before? Would you keep him from dying?" 

She was so certain the priest would deny her that her heart sank when he shrugged. Evy blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but remained silent as Imhotep moved to Ardeth and laid his hands on him. She watched her friend grow drowsy and slump down, eyes closed. This alarmed her and she tried to get to him, but Imhotep held her back gently. Ardeth groaned and looked up hazily. "Why?" he breathed, unable to understand why this man who had wanted to kill him for a long time had again brushed his instincts away and helped him. 

Imhotep looked at him plainly. "If you died now it would rob me of killing you later." The creature smiled smugly and turned to Evy. "He will be a little weak, but is free from the spells that Ancksunamun placed on him. As well free of the poison enough so he will live." 

"Thank you," Evy told him, smiling her gratitude. She turned back as Rick untied Ardeth slowly. 

O'Connell bent down and worked on the strange and messy knots. Tying one's self up was likely tedious business. "Feel any homicidal urges?" he asked. The Med-Jai only shook his head. Rick continued talking. "Sorry about being a jerk. I was just...well, I'd lost a friend to betrayal and it hurt like hell. Who wouldn't be cranky?" 

"I understand," Ardeth replied a bit sadly, rubbing the sweat from his brow. "What I did was unacceptable. I cannot blame you for hating me." 

Rick clapped Ardeth on the shoulder and shook his head. "No. I don't hate you. I'll get over the anger I felt." He looked at the weak warrior sitting on the chair. Evy gasped when Rick hauled off and punched Ardeth's jaw, sending him sideways off the chair. "I'm over it." He wandered to Evy with a serious smile. 

"Rick O'Connell!" she reprimanded in her most scolding tone. She hit the ex-Legionnaire's broad shoulder. "That was _not_ necessary!" 

"Of course it wasn't." He playfully pointed her in the face, quite visibly in an odd humor. It was almost like he was somewhere between happy and cynical. She wasn't sure what to make of it. "It was a bonus." He poked her cheek and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard, winning a laugh and a yelp. 

Strangely enough, while the two of them had exchanged their bantering, Imhotep had taken it upon himself to aide the weak warrior to his feet. The priest watched him a moment as he gained footing and shrugged at Evy's questioning look. 

Evy could see a haunted expression written in his dark eyes. Impulsively she went to him and enfolded him into her, hoping it would prove to him once and for all that she didn't blame him. He gasped a little when her arms pressed into his back, so she lightened it. Apparently he carried more than just mental scars and bruises. 

He didn't return the hug right away, obviously too surprised that she'd be so forgiving so soon, but slowly arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She shivered at the way he was hugging her. "I am sorry, Evelyn," he told her, his voice again thick with feeling. 

She was a bit startled at the emotion that this usually more controlled man was displaying. He seemed lost and unwilling to let go of her. How far had Meela gone in tormenting him? Evy tightened her fists. "It's not your fault." She rubbed his shoulders very gently and blinked away her salty tears. It struck her then just how seriously this woman had harmed him and she didn't even know the half of it. He'd come so close to losing his life because he was worried he'd harm his friends. She couldn't even being to imagine how that would feel. "Ardeth, what did she _do_ to you?" 

He pulled back at that point and she was stunned at seeing his eyes moistened. It made her almost afraid to see him like this. He forced a smile. "It's nothing important. I must not let it bother me so." He took a step away, closing off that part of his thoughts to her. 

"Ardeth?" Evy pressed, worried for him. 

Again passing his hand over his brow, the Med-Jai sighed. "I am only weary. Can I rest in one of your bedrooms? Ancksunamun went to the British Museum to recover the other seal and said she wouldn't return for me until nightfall. Sleep will help my strength to fight her." 

Evelyn blinked a few times, not sure what she should do. How could she let him go on in pain like this? How could she ignore her own or Jonathan's or Rick's? But he was exhausted. "Any room," she replied softly, certain her concern was written on her face. "If you want to talk..." 

"No," he said before she could continue. He again forced a smile and held up a hand. "After I've rested an hour come and wake me." 

Ardeth didn't wait for a response. He turned and left she and Rick in shared silence. Imhotep of course hadn't understood a word of their English, and had preoccupied himself with the study of an electric lamp. Evy looked to Rick sadly and he sighed, also puzzled. 

At that moment they heard a door creak open. Jonathan came back from near the entrance, a wary smile on his face. "Good news. She's not in the coat room." He frowned at the icy look his sister gave him. "Well. _Excuse me_. What are you all so cheery about?" 

Evy wiped her cheeks for the last time and sank down on the couch. The weariness was back with a vengeance now. "Nothing, Jonathan," she sighed, closing her eyes. 

"Evy?" her brother said, his voice now as serious as she felt. "Can I go make you a cup of tea?" She smiled at his sweet offer, thankful that he knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. And she would have replied too, if she could have remained awake long enough. 

* 

His eyes were slow to open and he simply lay there for a few minutes. The dimness of the room suggested that instead of waking him after an hour, they had left him to sleep. With a groan Ardeth pushed himself up and stayed sitting for a moment. Could he really be free of Meela's hold? 

He searched himself for any sign of desire to kill and found none. It was gone and he was free. It was almost unbelievable. Now all that was left was to try and rebuild the friendship he had with these people. After the first incident with Imhotep he had checked in on them at Cairo and from that had sprung a friendship. Then they had left for London, but not without sending him occasional letters. He felt a kinship with them, but would that now be erased? 

Ardeth remembered Evy's arms going around him earlier. She had been so willing to just forgive him and return that friendship once more. Rick on the other hand, he wasn't so sure about, as well as what Jonathan might be feeling. 

The Med-Jai stood up, flipping on a lamp, and went into the washroom that adjoined the room he chose. At first glance it appeared nothing was wrong with him. His color was returning and of course there were no visible bruises. But now that he was free it was time to survey the hidden damages. And so he peeled off his shirt and looked himself over. 

He had a few cuts and bruises on his sides that he noticed first off. They were dark from where Meela had hit him. And his arms were cut up and bruised...his chest... his legs. But the damage, he knew, would be worse on his back. "Wow," a voice called from behind. Ardeth turned and saw O'Connell standing in the bedroom, his blue-green eyes wide. "Meela do that to you?" 

Looking over his shoulder, Ardeth took in the sight of his back; large purple marks on him and places where cuts were healing. A part of him felt ashamed at Rick seeing this...seeing what he had taken without a fight. But it wasn't his fault. He had to remember that. "Yes," he replied, frowning at the purple spots on him. "She got angry with me often because I wouldn't willingly give myself to her wants." He wasn't sure how to proceed with Rick. "What is the time?" 

"About seven." The ex-Legionnaire looked bothered by what he saw. He leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom and looked his friend over. "I'm sorry about, you know," he made a punching gesture. "I guess I've been having a bad week...not that that excuses anything. I know it wasn't your fault." Ardeth only nodded his head, still examining himself. "You all right?" 

The Med-Jai sighed and nodded again, picking his shirt up off the sink. "I'm all right, O'Connell." He moved to pass. 

"No," Rick retorted, blocking Ardeth's way. "Rick, Ardeth. Call me Rick. We're still friends, aren't we?" 

For whatever reason Ardeth still felt uneasy. Perhaps it was going to take him a while to fully realize they forgave him. He smiled and clapped Rick's shoulder. "Of course we are, my friend." The warrior exhaled and patted his stomach before buttoning his shirt. "I am hungry." 

Rick grinned and motioned Ardeth on with him. They exited the bedroom and traveled the dark hall. "Evy's making something downstairs. Not sure what and I'm even less sure it'll be all that edible, but I guess if you've survived raiders, mummies and other monsters then Evy's cooking won't kill you either." 

Ardeth chuckled as they headed down the stairs. He caught the scent of something being prepared in the kitchen and inhaled the heavenly smell deeply. "I have missed much," he commented, hoping Rick would take the cue and fill him in on everything - including why Imhotep was so cooperative. 

"Oh yeah," Rick replied as they headed into a living room that adjoined the kitchen and dining room. "Things must seem a little strange, what with Imhotep and all. When Evy raised him he was kinda mad." The American snatched a few crackers away from Jonathan's plate and plopped into a chair. Ardeth helped himself as well. Evy's brother didn't exactly meet his gaze, he noticed. Rick continued. "We had the book to threaten him with and that kept him subdued. When you took the book he woke Jonathan and I up and sent me after you." 

"And he healed Evy," Ardeth added, not really asking. Why? Why did the creature care? His eyes slid to where Imhotep was sitting on the couch with Jonathan. Carnahan was trying to teach him a card game it seemed. 

O'Connell nodded his head, his eyes following Ardeth's. He snorted at the sight. "Yeah. As for why he's such a cream puff now, your guess is as good as mine. Hey, Jon. Imhotep still plan to kill us all?" 

Jonathan looked at the priest and asked him in his own tongue. Imhotep thought about it a moment, then responded. Carnahan translated. "He said he'd really like to, but he'll hold off and make final decisions later." 

"And there you have it," Rick muttered, popping a cracker into his mouth and making a face at Imhotep. The priest smiled at him as if to say, "you may act that way now, but...". Rick grinned back. "Jonathan, teach him to play fifty-two card pick-up." 

The Englishman grunted and shook his head. "And get myself killed? Nooo way. Even if he didn't kill me, Evy would for making the mess." 

As if she'd been called, Evy entered the room and smiled at seeing Ardeth up and about. "I see Rick got you up. I thought you needed the sleep," she said, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. "Dinner's done." 

"You should have awakened me," Ardeth told her as they all headed into the dining room. "What if Meela had come early? She could be on her way now." 

Rick pet the gun at his hip and pulled a chair out. "I hope she's on her way. She's gonna get her head blown off." 

Evelyn raised her chin and looked at him. "I'll not have that kind of talk in my house." 

"Evy's not a fan of dismemberment and body parts," her brother informed the American. He looked over the goodies in the table. "Ooooh, this chicken looks positively smashing." 

"_Must_ you?" she asked, a slightly sickly look on her face as she sat down. Her dark eyes wandered the table in indecision. 

Ardeth watched the others a moment, then took his plate and got a little of everything. He noticed Imhotep doing the same. Two strangers in a strange land, sampling strange food. He idly wondered why the creature even bothered to eat. He probably didn't need it. 

All seemed to go well during the meal. There was talk of what would happen when Ancksunamun did finally arrive and general talk of matters. Jonathan seemed uncomfortable with Ardeth, wouldn't speak to him unless spoken to and wouldn't talk past an answer. It seemed he wouldn't be able to simply forgive and forget. Ardeth sighed and accepted that without blaming Jonathan. Even if it did bother him. 

Outside it began to rain again. Night fell and Meela didn't return. 

* 

Her hair clung to the sides of her face as water from the sky matted it down. She stood at the road, watching from the gate. The rain didn't bother her--she welcomed it. Ancksunamun stared at the mansion, uncertain as to what she'd find within. 

Thunder cracked in the distance and the ever so light showering of water turned into a downpour as the storm grew closer. Still she made no move, merely gazed at the house. He was free. She felt the spell break at the exact moment it happened. She wondered how. Certainly he'd uttered no spells to counter her knowledge. Perhaps somehow his friends had managed to kill him. 

She felt a sudden pang at that. Her Ardeth dead? No...not dead. The man who would have been her lover 3,000 years ago still lived. She could feel his spirit from here. He breathed and walked and spoke to his friends. His heart still ached. And she ached for him, but nevertheless knew that what she'd done had been necessary. He had to be broken...it was the only way to insure a man wouldn't think too highly of himself and mistreat her. 

A car pulled up beside her suddenly, a police officer. He rolled his window down and looked at her softly. "Miss, are you lost?" he asked, his voice friendly and concerned. 

"No," Meela replied softly, smiling. She glanced back at the Carnahan residence. 

The officer looked at the house, then to her. "It's awfully wet out here. Do you need help?" 

Without a thought Meela uttered something too low for him to hear and just as he began to ask what she was saying, he slumped forward...dead. "Yes," she said to him, smiling back to the car. "I could use your help. But only in death will you serve me loyally." She reached inside and turned the car off. 

Imhotep had been her mission, the man she'd been ordered to defile and ruin. Ardeth was her choice, the only man who'd ever shown her kindness that wasn't overshadowed by lust. The priest and the others she would kill, but he was entirely another matter. She'd turned him down before, but it was time now to take him up on his offer so long ago. 

But first thing was first. Ancksunamun lifted the two seals in her hands and tossed them to the ground. Using the heel of her shoe, she crushed them beneath her feet and smiled. Petting the policeman's head thoughtfully, she said, "It's time, my pet. I have work for you." 

As the lightening proclaimed the arrival of the storm Meela began calling on the soul of this dead victim. Tonight she would battle for what was hers. The remaining seal and Ardeth Bay. 

*   
**Thank you for your continued reviews.:) _Deana_, thanks for that whole Imhotep healing Ardeth to kill him later scene and for your constant encouragement and aide with this story. :) _Marcher_, _Mija, Polgara_ and all others thank you for your continued reviews...it delights me to no end knowing people actually like this and are reading despite some of my more deranged tendencies. _NeferBast_, thanks for reading even though Ardeth got hurt a bit. _Buffelyn_, thank you for not bashing me for writing non-Rick/Evy. hehe...I'm glad this story has something you can be interested in and I'm glad we can agree to disagree on certain things.;D _Wildcardgal_, what can I say? Lol..I have an evil streak. _Frogzmeow_, thanks for reading and cute name! Hehehe.**

**Thank you _everyone_!!! You all are just so sweet. :) -Angel**


	13. Midnight Visitation

Title: Fury - Chapter Twelve – Midnight Visitation   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

* 

The lights inside the manor were dimmed and the curtains had been drawn to mask activity. The thunderstorm that raged on outside promised they wouldn't get much sleep this night. Not that they would be getting much sleep anyway. Somewhere out there was Meela, High Priestess of Set. She'd never come for Ardeth and by now it was well past nightfall - the appointed time she'd set. 

This situation was doing wonders for Evy's nerves. They all sat in the study, every light in the house off and little oil lamps to light the way between necessary rooms. She looked over each of her companions. Ardeth, one of her main concerns right now, was tucked off into a shadowy corner. His dark eyes were intently gazing on the dancing flame of a candle. She could tell it would take him some time to fully heal of what Meela had done. 

Jonathan was nervously pouring himself a drink - as usual. He stayed as far away from Ardeth as he could and refused to even look at him. She was going to have to have a word about that with him. 

Rick sat on the floor, his gun pack spread out before him. Picking through his collection he made sure that every single weapon was loaded and ready to be used. One could never be too ready he'd always said. 

The dread priest sat in a chair beside hers, his arms stretched over the arms and his face poised in thought. He was intently studying something across from him. Evy looked up at the picture of herself that sat upon the mantle. It was taken a few years ago in Egypt, her hair was breezily blowing and her dress was white. She looked back at Imhotep, startled that his study was now fixated upon her. His dark eyes sparkled and she swallowed. "You left me for him," he said gently in his own tongue. 

"What?" Evy asked, leaning closer to listen. The pieces of her past were slowly coming together, but there were still large gaps that made her wonder. She and Imhotep had been lovers she knew. The proper Englishwoman blushed, recalling some of the more detailed parts of her dreams. 

The priest nodded towards O'Connell, who was none the wise they were talking about him. "You began having doubts about my love for you. There in the Med-Jai that guarded your father was a young outlander who had been adopted into an Egyptian family at the age of ten. His name was Nycolaus. When the fear of my infidelity became too much for you, he was the one you took comfort in. In turn Ancksunamun was mine." 

Evelyn swallowed, searching her memories. It was true. Without remembering the details, she could tell it was the truth. "Why did I doubt you?" she asked softly, her eyes lingering on O'Connell. 

Imhotep's voice was strangely quiet as he too relived the past. His emotion behind the words he spoke betrayed that he hadn't ever let go of whatever their choices had created in him. "I do not know. I never looked at another, but you grew distant. Wary of me and distrustful. Then one night you ended our love." He sounded puzzled and sad. 

Searching inside herself brought no ancient reasoning to memory. It wasn't within her grasp right now to recall these things. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." 

He laughed lightly at that and looked away. "Yes, it did hurt. More than you can realize. And it caused me to hate you, and you I. I no longer cared about your father or my duty as his priest, so I took his concubine who had willingly offered herself. And now the hate continues into this life." 

Evy didn't know what to say to that. What could she possibly tell him? One thing came to mind. A truth she couldn't hide from, no matter what she wanted to feel towards this monster. "I don't hate you. I fear you, but...understanding you lessens my ability to hate you." 

The priest smiled softly at that and took her hand in his. It was very strange to see him like this. Very confusing. "Nefertiri, I do not understand you and perhaps I never will. But I no longer hate you. I doubt I ever really did, even when I was willing to kill you for my lying lover." 

Giving his hand a little squeeze, Evelyn leaned back in her chair and searched through her memories again. So many questions and thoughts ran through her mind right now, so many things she was unsure of. The thunder cracked outside and she groaned. _It's only a little storm_, she thought, letting Imhotep's hand go. 

She pushed herself from the couch and quietly told him that she was going to the kitchen for tea, then informed the others. The halls were dark and lonely and she could hear every noise to be heard. Heavy raindrops splatted against the house and trickled down the windows and every once in a while the walls would light up from the electric show outside. She increased the fire in a small oil lamp they'd left in the hallway and carried it with her. 

The kitchen felt cold and was quite dark, but she didn't dare turn any of the lights on. If Ancksunamun did come she would find the house dark and seemingly devoid of life. It might confuse her a bit, and anything even that small was a help. 

Evy grabbed her kettle and filled it with water from the sink, then lit the stove. Hopefully a cup of warm tea with milk would help soothe her nerves. There was only one seal left and they were its sole protectors. She had no idea how Imhotep was going to stop his old lover, or what would happen afterwards. What did she want to happen? 

This situation with Imhotep was becoming strange, that was certain. The enemy was on their side. Would they go back to fighting after this little crisis was over? Evy sighed, listening as Jonathan and Rick talked in the other room. It comforted her to hear their voices in jest. One small place of normalcy in a backwards situation. 

* 

Heeled red shoes became brown in the mud behind the Carnahan residence. But Ancksunamun didn't mind that at all. Her legs were filthy from trudging through the wet brush and her body completely soaked in the rain. Every light in the house was out, which would help her tonight. 

Her first goal was to win back the Book of Amun Ra and make Imhotep mortal. He alone stood in her way to getting the other seal. She was no creature of the underworld as he, but she could call on some. Behind her was a policeman, her victim and slave. "The Book of Amun Ra," she purred, yanking forth the resurrected corpse. "That is your task. Get the golden Book of Ra for me." 

The submissive creature moved to obey, but she stopped him for a moment. "There is a man in black within that house. He bears tattoos on his face. Do not harm him." 

"Yes, my master," the officer intoned, an intent expression on his face. "I will bring you the Book of Amun Ra." 

Ancksunamun watched as he began for the house slowly. Of course he alone wouldn't be enough for what she had in mind tonight. She was going to require something a little more fantastic and with two seals broken, she could get her needs met. 

Kneeling in the dirt, Meela began to scoop some of the mud into her hands, forming it into little piles. The officer had been her life sacrifice and now from her own veins would come her blood sacrifice. She removed her dagger and cut, wincing at the pain that now burned through her hand. Carefully she sprinkled the blood on each pile of dirt and began chanting. 

The result was slow at first. Each gathering of mud began to quiver and grow. Ancksunamun stepped back and admired her handiwork as five beings took shape. Ancksunamun pointed at the house with a little smile. "Bring me the Book of Amun Ra and the final seal of our master however you can, but do not kill the one with tattoos. He is mine." 

Five dark creatures before her all smiled, bearing their fangs in a victorious show of obedience. Then they too headed towards the house. 

* 

"Nick?" Jonathan gasped, then grinned broadly. He pointed to the somewhat puzzled ex-Legionnaire. "He went from Nick to Rick?" 

The dreaded priest of Osiris thought about it a moment. He shrugged at the questioning Englishman. "Yes. I suppose in your culture Nycolaus could be shortened to that or something like it. But such was not the custom of my people." 

Rick yawned and looked between the two of them tiredly. "What are you two on about, Jonathan?" 

"They are speaking of past lives," Ardeth supplied from his chair in the shadows. He leaned forward, absently peering down the hallway towards the stairs. Evelyn had gone to bed and the rest of them stayed awake to guard the house, but the Med-Jai wasn't so sure he liked this arrangement. Something wasn't right. Meela should have come for him. 

Jonathan nodded his head at O'Connell and smiled. "You were a Greek Med-Jai named Nycolaus. I thought it funny that your name back then was Nick and now it's Rick. Think next life you'll be called Mick...or there are other names that rhyme with Rick I'm sure." He grinned at his friend. 

Laughing sarcastically, O'Connell nodded his head. "Yeah. You might be onto something there, Jonathan. So, who were _you_ back then?" 

"I was Evy's brother back then too, actually. Crowned Prince of Egypt. As the son of Seti you would have been my protector, too." Jonathan preened at his expansive title. 

Rick raised his eyes brows and looked down into the empty shot glass in his hands. "Nothing new there. You know it's awful strange we were all together back then and are again today, don't you think? What about Ardeth?" 

Ardeth leaned back and listened as Jonathan rather uncomfortably asked the mummy about his past. Yes, O'Connell was correct. It was strange that fate brought them all back together after 3,000 years. Imhotep eyed him thoughtfully and spoke. "That one I barely knew. He was a Med-Jai of middle rank as I recall. A young man of the name Akhenre. He did not like me. I can only guess why that was so." 

"What'd he say?" Rick asked, a little frustrated at the language barriers between he and the creature. He gave his shot glass to Jonathan and absently said, "All that protecting you has made me thirsty. Get me some more?" Carnahan complained, but nevertheless did Rick the favor. 

Bay looked down at his friend. "He said I was also a Med-Jai and that my name was Akhenre. I did not care for him back then either, it seems." He switched languages, turning back to Imhotep. "And why are we all together again? This is a little too much for chance I think. 

Imhotep looked down at the floor a moment, apparently gathering his thoughts. "That I do not know, Med-Jai, but my guess is that I am the reason." 

Thinking his way through that, Ardeth began to understand why Imhotep would give such an answer. Imhotep hadn't died - at least normally. True, he'd eventually died his natural death, but the Hom-Dai kept his soul bound to this earth. Perhaps the cycle of life couldn't complete for all of them because of that fact. He explained it to Rick, who'd been trying to glean from their expressions. Rick nodded slowly. "Sounds good to me...all except having to deal with him every lifetime that is." He smirked. 

Imhotep watched Ardeth think for a moment. He could feel the creature's amused gaze on him and it irked him. "I could make you all remember," he offered. "It would be a slow remembrance, only seen in visions and dreams and none of you would change. I did the same for Nefertiri." 

"Ooooh," Jonathan replied, his interest written in his eyes. He handed Rick the glass and in his haste spilled it on the ex-Legionnaire. Rick huffed and licked the liquor from his wet fingers. "Count me in! As the prince I had a lot of women, right?" 

The priest smiled and nodded. "Yes. You did have many wives and concubines. What of the Greek? Will he too remember?" 

Carnahan quickly explained what Imhotep was offering and he looked at the creature distrustfully. "I don't know. I mean what if this messes up my head or something?" 

At that Jonathan snorted. "Your head couldn't get any more messed up. Don't you think it would be interesting to see what happened back then? He says we won't change or anything weird. Evy's had it done to her even." 

Rick frowned at that revealed knowledge, obviously not liking that she'd already been tampered with. But then he shrugged, meeting Imhotep's eyes. "Sure. Why not?" 

"And you, Akhenre? Would you like to see what you've forgotten?" Imhotep then asked, his eyes moving to Ardeth's shadowy seat. His eyes betrayed nothing of his motives. 

Ardeth grunted at that and leaned forward. "And what do you get out of this? Why do you make such an offer?" 

The creature's smile wasn't without it's usual condescending expression. But with a sigh, he conceded and spread his hands instinctively. "What explanation can I offer that you will believe? The truth is remembering may bring you understanding of who I am and make it easier for you to trust me." 

Well, that answer was highly unexpected and quite ridiculous from Ardeth's standpoint. He shook his head. "What do you care of trust between us? None of us are your friends. When this is over, we will return to being enemies. We would trust you to what purpose? That you could kill us? You could do that without our falling into a trap." 

Imhotep's eyes grew cold and he raised his chin in an air of superiority. He pointed at Ardeth coolly and said, "You are afraid I'm not the monster you believe me to be and even more afraid of who you were. Will you hide from the past, _brave Med-Jai_?" 

"Fine," Ardeth breathed, sitting back again. He didn't feel well. The traces of poison Imhotep had so graciously left inside his system were making him feel a little sick to his stomach. "Do what you will, Priest of Osiris. My past will not change what I know of you now." 

Imhotep got up from his chair then, instructing Jonathan to tell Rick to relax where he was and not be alarmed. Then he began to chant, soft words that crept through the darkness to Ardeth and reached into his mind like spidery fingers. The effect was strange, to be certain. It made him feel like he were a thousand miles away and yet here all at the same time, and it made breathing hard. He grew dizzy from the sensations and barely felt Imhotep's hand press into his forehead. 

And then the spell was over. Ardeth didn't move for a moment as the strange sensations passed through him and faded. It certainly hadn't helped his already queasy stomach. He searched his mind for anything different and found nothing. With a frown he sat up and looked at the others. Jonathan, having drank a considerable amount of scotch, looked a bit bedraggled now. "Well, if this is what I felt like back then, please take it away," he commented. 

O'Connell was also a bit disoriented, but in better condition. He shook his head and blinked, then looked to Imhotep. "If you could bottle that we'd make a fortune." 

Imhotep smiled, not knowing what Rick said but assuming it was a complaint. "Remember well. I will explore this house now. Inform Nycolaus," he said to Ardeth, then took his leave. 

"Where's he think he's going?" O'Connell asked, swallowing and reaching for a gun. 

"To explore," Ardeth replied simply, thankful that the ill effects of the spell were finally almost completely gone. He got to his feet and stretched, frowning at the headache that was beginning to form. "Do either of you remember anything?" 

"No," Jonathan replied shortly, leaning back against the couch he sat in front of. O'Connell, beside him, answered the same. 

Ardeth sighed at the tiredness that was ever so slightly creeping through his body. Perhaps a cold splash of water would make him feel more alert. He headed towards the kitchen, then froze when the front door was knocked upon. Instantly his scimitar was out in his hand, ready to be used. "Ancksunamun," he hissed, looking to the others. 

Rick was also on his feet, a colt .45 ready and waiting for a foe. "Jonathan, go find Imhotep. Ardeth, maybe for now you should answer the door. If it's her maybe she still thinks you're in her control. It could buy us some time to get Evy to safety. I'll stay back and if need be, exit through the back door of this room." 

"All right," the Med-Jai replied, none too excited at the prospect of seeing Meela again. But that same fear and hatred was different now. Now that Imhotep had awoken the past. Ardeth exhaled in frustration and headed towards the door, weapon ready. The knocker banged again. 

Unlocking the door, Ardeth gripped the knob and slowly twisted it. Steeling himself to see the woman who'd caused him so much pain and anger, he opened the door and squeezed his scimitar. And sighed. There before him stood an English police officer, a smile on his face. There was something not right about him. "Hello," he said in a compulsively cheerful voice. "I've come to inform you and the rest of the household that there's an escaped convict on the loose in this area. I've come to make sure you are all taking the proper precautions." 

Ardeth frowned and re-sheathed his weapon, looking to Rick as he came out of hiding. "We're taking precautions," he told the cop, moving to block entry. 

The officer's face still remained in that oddly, almost creepishly happy demeanor as he shoved his way on in. "Sorry, sir, but I have to make sure everything's secure. It's the law." 

Rick and Ardeth followed the off acting cop as he looked around the dark house, oblivious to the fact that there was no electricity being used. The Med-Jai pulled O'Connell back a ways, letting the officer go on ahead slightly. "Do the police often act this way here?" he asked dubiously. 

O'Connell shrugged and scratched his head. "Ardeth, _nobody_ acts like that. He looks like he's had about one cup of coffee too many. Let's not let him out of our sight." 

Ardeth nodded and they followed. 

* 

Evy sat before her mirror, the only light in the room coming from a nearby candle. She brushed her hair contentedly and it almost felt as if everything were back to normal. The thunder boomed outside and she jumped, then set her brush down and gazed at the candle. No, things had definitely changed too much to be normal right now. Going through these little ordeals had changed so much about her and the way she thought about the world. It made her question herself and the directions that her life had taken and would take. It stripped away at her innocence. 

"Everything'll set itself right in the end," she breathed, touching her reflection in the mirror as if it would bring her closer to touching who she was now. Evelyn slowly brought her hand down from the mirror and looked herself over. Her brown hair fell down her shoulder, touching the soft fabric of her white nightgown. She still looked the same as she had a year ago. But no matter how hard she tried, it still didn't feel the same within. She was again greeted by a crack of thunder, but this time it was accompanied by her door being opened. Despite herself, she startled and rolled her eyes. "Rick, if this is you..." she began, turning around. She widened her eyes and looked around for something to cover up with. "Imhotep! What are you doing in here? I'm barely dressed!" 

The priest laughed and approached her quietly. "I thought you would be sleeping. I came to watch," he confessed, kneeling down before the chair she sat in. He took her hands. 

Suddenly Evy felt very, _very_ uncomfortable. Certain her ears were turning pinker by the second, she tried to back away. "What do you want?" she pressed, wishing he'd just go away. What on earth had gotten into him? 

"Absolution." The way he said it made her shiver. He opened her palms and kissed them, then buried his face in their softness. "Forgiveness for whatever I did that changed our history forever. The others may never trust me, but I wish I could regain yours. Lie to me if you must." He brought his dark eyes up and pleaded with her. 

Evy's chest hurt at the look he gave her and a dozen questions all flew at her mind at once. "Why?" she asked him, certain her confusion was well portrayed on her face. "Why do you care about that? You certainly never cared when you were trying to kill me and my friends. Why do you choose now to bring this up?" 

Imhotep didn't harden his eyes or his heart, but merely held her gaze with a need there. "I don't want to care. I have tried to hate you as I did before, but seeing you again as you were, knowing you without the hatred so passionately returned...it has forced me to see my heart for what it really feels. I do not wish to again be enemies when this is done. Or even if I wish that, I cannot bring myself to feel it. My thoughts cannot be pushed away any longer. I love you still, Nefertiri." And with that he pushed himself forward and captured her lips with his. 

Stunned didn't even begin to describe what Evy was feeling. This selfish, lying and highly manipulative man had just positively stunned her. A part of her wanted to believe him and could freely forgive him. That part was Nefertiri. But the Evelyn inside questioned his motives and didn't trust him. "How can I trust you?" she whispered as he rained kisses down her neck and shoulder. Tears actually began to form in her eyes. "You're only doing this because you feel lonely or because you want something. You don't love me. How could you after everything we've been through?" 

At that Imhotep pushed himself from her and closed his eyes, standing up. When he again opened them, she swallowed. "You once accused me of having a shallow heart, of not really loving you. Now you do it again. Perhaps that is what I should work for, if that is all anyone will ever see of me." And with that he turned and started for the door. 

Evy gaped, watching him leave. Well, that did it. She was simply and quite completely angry right now. Crossing her arms, she scowled at her reflection and was half tempted to hurl her powder jar into the mirror. She was getting sick and tired of everyone changing on her, making her doubt and fear and forgive. Why did life have to be so complicated and hard? "That selfish brat!" she fumed, trying to push aside her other feelings. "Thinks he can just waltz in here and kiss it all better and..." She paused, hearing something. Whipping around, she quickly surveyed her room. It was empty. She listened again. 

Surprise, it seemed, would be the tone of the evening. Glass shattering all over the floor and a big, black beast could do that to one sometimes. What Evy saw almost looked like an angel, with expansive dark wings and a beautiful face and body. But angels, or so they'd been described in popular beliefs, weren't grayish black in color and usually didn't appear publicly in so scanty of clothing. The creature in Evy's room might as well be naked. 

Her black wings began to beat and she shook her head, mud flying off and staining Evelyn's pretty bedroom. Cold, blue eyes stared the Englishwoman down and without even thinking she bolted out the door. "Imhotep!" she screamed, searching frantically through the night blackened halls. The beast from her room followed rapidly. 

Imhotep was nowhere to be found to her despair. She could barely make her way through the darkness. And suddenly she lost her footing. Tumbling down the stairs, Evelyn groaned when she flopped on the floor. "Ardeth? Rick? Anyone?!" she cried, pushing herself up. 

The creature was at the top of the stairs, it's blue eyes glowing eerily down at her. Evy got to her feet and began to run again, crashing into tables and chairs. Just where was everyone anyway? She could hear gunfire coming from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint exactly from which direction. Choosing randomly, Evy bolted down a hallway and screamed, "Help me!" The beast behind her was laughing. 

"Nefertiri!" came the very distressed call of Imhotep. He was somewhere else in the massive house. "Nefertiri, where are you?" 

"Near the back!" she yelled, feeling the creature that was chasing her gain. She didn't even have time to wonder where anyone else was. Evy swallowed, knowing she had to keep screaming for someone to find her. "Imhotep! Jonathan!" Terror was truly this. Imhotep had been scary, this was worse. She could almost feel the evil intent bleeding off this monster like an open wound. 

And abruptly Evelyn slammed into the glass patio door, nearly busting it. "Oh my god," she whimpered, fumbling to get the knob unlocked and turned. Ripping the door open, Evy ran outside into the rain. It began to soak her immediately. Someone was ahead of her, a gun blasting away at an enemy. She ran towards him, seeing it was Rick. 

"Evy, get the hell out of here," he warned, reloading the gun and pushing her away. "Go!" Again he began shooting at another dark being. Evy screamed when the creature spread it's clawed fingers and shot something like a quill at Rick's thigh, sending him to the ground. She ran to him. Rick yelled at the pain, but grabbed her firmly and shoved her away, growling, "Go, Evy! Get away from here! It's too dangerous!" 

Evelyn, now dirty from the mud beneath her, got up with tears in her eyes. She'd never seen Rick so frightened, certainly had never felt this scared. Turning towards the small forest behind her home, Evy again broke into a run. The door to the house banged open but she didn't dare take any time to see who it was. All she could do was try to escape in the blinding rain and see by the occasional lightening. 

The cover of the trees offered little security as she lost herself in them. Her bare feet slid in the mud and she collapsed to the ground, but pushed herself to get back up again. She could hear something breaking sticks nearby. She was completely wet now, drenched to the core and there was a pain in her right calf. A stray branch had sliced her soft skin and she could feel warm blood mixing with the cold rain. Every inch of the woods looked the same.   


*   
**OH MY GOOD GOD! I dreamed last night Imhotep was holding me and my aunt prisoner. I was making smart comments about how unscary and goofy he was. He was getting kinda ticked, but smiled at me in that "you think you're so bad, but I'm badder" way he does. Then he said, "We'll see how brave you are." And he kissed me! Dude...I wish I could have remained sleeping for at least another hour! Sorry, had to share that with you all. As if, you know, it's important. ;)**

**Anyhow, you all must be wondering just how long I can stretch out one night...lol. I just want to thank everyone for reading so far! _Deana_, thanks for the excitement you show towards this story when we're chatting and the suggestions. It means a lot! _Marcher_, I'm glad you like this _alternative view_ of Imhotep (shameless but in a non pressuring sort of way HINT). _RedLady_, I'm glad to still have ya and I thank you for the compliments. I too know the pains of having one phoneline.:) _Buffelyn_, thank you so much for your compliments! That's just so nice of you to say!! And yeah, I had to put Immy in a turtleneck...that was HOT in TMR. Rick and Evy ARE married in my next story, so who says I can't look beyond and write some R/E? At least somewhat...;) _Star Bright 25_ thanks for reading and Jars of Clay are just awesome, aren't they? I get a lot of my chapter titles from songs.:D _NeferBast_, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Meela was referring to the cop when she made that "only in death can you serve me loyally..." my little way of conveying she was gonna raise him. _Montana_, _Jay_ and all others who've read just wanna say thanks for taking the time and I'm happy my story is interesting. :D I can't not give Immy the personality I see him having...he's my main mummy. I'm glad he's come out well, as well as my perceptions of Rick and Jonathan and so on.**

**Dear God, will my thank you's become as large as my actual chapters? :O You all rock so much!!! :D**


	14. When Angels Fall

Title: Fury - Chapter Thirteen – When Angels Fall   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

* 

There was only one thing on his mind as he raged through the house, cursing the complicated hallways and rooms. Violently, he sent a fist into a doorframe as he ran in frantic search. A huge chunk of the wall came loose and flew across the room. Imhotep ignored it and continued to shove his way through. "Nefertiri!" he called out, but again got no answer. She was nowhere in the large house. 

Finding an exit in near total darkness was a trifle irritating to say the least, but _creating_ one might waste valuable time he could be spending on the search for his princess. Ancksunamun went too far with this. The creatures that attacked were the minions of Set, abominations from the deepest pits of Hell. That she could bring herself to raise them was unimaginable to him. And that he could have once been sided with the dark god Set, murderer of Osiris and enemy of Horus...that was even more so out of the question! When had the concubine placed herself with such evil company? 

He shoved those questions out of his mind and concentrated on what lie before him. Trying to find Nefertiri. To his triumph he found the key, a way out of this maze of a house. A glass door swung open and shut in a small window filled room at the rear of the house. He ran for it, pushing it off its hinges. It shattered when it hit the ground. Outside water fell from the sky and flashes of daylight showed themselves to guide him. 

A sound caught the ears of the priest of Osiris. In the grass not far from him lay the Greek Med-Jai, soaked to the bone and his weapon in the mud. Imhotep ran to him and clasped fingers around his white shirt. "Where is Nefertiri?" he asked in his own language. 

O'Connell groaned at the pain in his injured leg and mumbled, "What?" 

It was a question. Imhotep could tell by the tone he'd said it in. A single word. How could he convey himself? His mind searched for answers and selected one. He pointed across the yard and shrugged. "Eh-vey?" The ex-Legionnaire was still puzzled. Could he not understand the woman's own name? Perhaps he was saying it wrong. Imhotep never thought of her as anyone but Nefertiri. Rolling his eyes, he held his hands in front of his chest as if to exaggerate the size. "Eh-vey?" he again questioned, shaking his hands suggestively. 

That did it, thankfully, and the half delirious man pointed off towards the back of the yard, murmuring something in his own tongue. Imhotep didn't stick around to hear it. Standing up, he quickly surveyed the shadows and exhaled. The other Med-Jai was fighting a creature of Set not too far away. Perhaps he had seen her. 

Imhotep made his way through the wetness and mud to where Ardeth Bay was locked in furious battle with the demon angel. His dark hair was matted to his face, soaking up the blood of a few scratches on his cheek. "Where is Nefertiri?" the priest asked him, watching with detached interest as the warrior fought off the creature and pressed forward in attack. 

The beast returned the attack viciously, knocking Bay to the ground before he could speak. Imhotep watched Ardeth steel himself for another round and stand, only to get knocked down once more by the unbeatable foe. He groaned and shook his head. This was something the priest didn't have time for. In deathly silence Imhotep grabbed the creature and broke it's neck, then threw it to the soaked earth below. "Have you seen Nefertiri?" he asked again urgently, yanking the man to his feet. 

Ardeth nodded and pointed towards the thick forests that lay behind the manor. Catching his breath, he finally managed to answer, "She went there, Imhotep. Alone. I could not run after her." 

Growling in frustration, Imhotep started past the Med-Jai towards the forest. The lightening flashed and a breeze echoed through the trees. Another dark creature landed close by, screeching in the desire for blood as it approached. He brushed it aside like it were nothing and continued on, very aware that his princess could be dead by now. A fine mist had settled on the ground and the trees were close together, but there was a narrow path inside the woods. He followed it carefully and called out her name again. 

"Imhotep!" he heard her scream and for a moment he felt relief flood through him. She lived! He picked up the pace, ignoring the constant onslaught of rain and the strange noises that surrounded him. His love was in trouble and needed him. "Imhotep, please hurry!" 

Shoving trees out of his way right and left, the priest made his way towards the sound of her voice. "Nefertiri!" he called, desperate to find her. It felt like he'd been calling her forever. If she were damaged Ancksunamun would pay far more dearly than she could imagine. 

A flash of light and a deafening crack of thunder filled the air and suddenly the sound of something crashing echoed through the forest. Nefertiri screamed. His heart raced as he searched in panic for her, praying she hadn't been harmed. A fallen tree lay a few yards away and he headed towards it, calling her name again and again. 

Evy could hear him yelling, but the darkness and gradually increasing fog blocked anything from her view. She counted herself lucky several times to not slam into a tree. "Imhotep?" she managed through her breathless state and he returned the call. Thankfully he seemed to be nearer. 

One of Meela's beasts was chasing her, hot on her trail. It hissed and growled as it pushed through the trees to find her. Her leg was throbbing in pain from the wound she'd gotten, and she slowed. "Nefertiri!" Imhotep yelled once more. Evy backed into a tree and searched the area for him. She started seeing stars from the lack of oxygen and her throat hurt from the rapid intake of air. 

There was a rustle from above, but it happened before she could think. The beast that had been chasing her dropped down from a branch and smiled in devilish delight, raking it's claws across Evy's shoulder. Evelyn screamed and leaned back into the tree, too tired and frightened to know what to do. The dark angel laughed and pulled her close, then slammed her back, knocking the wind out of her. All Evy could think was, _Is this it?_

But then like a champion rescuing his princess, Imhotep was there and relief coursed through her. Ripping the creature off of her, he shoved it away and blocked it from having access to her. Pure hatred flashed through it's icy eyes as it recognized Imhotep's authority as a servant of an enemy god. 

Hissing in disdain, the angel of Set drew it's claws and lashed out. Imhotep seized it's wrists and pulled her forward, then shoved as hard as he could. The creature slammed into a tree and cried out in pain. With a preternatural speed it scrambled away and Evy gasped. 

In her shaken state she hadn't seen Imhotep turn back to her until his dark eyes wandered her body. She looked down at her filthy nightdress and the claw marks all over her. It hit her then just how close she'd come to dying just then. And again Imhotep had saved her from it. She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes at the sheer venting of relief, fear and tiredness within her and his eyes softened. Imhotep drew her into his arms and held to her for a moment in a calming manner. "What's happening?" she whispered, grateful for the arms around her. 

The priest kissed her cheek gently and nuzzled her. In the distance one of the angels of Set gave a chilling scream. "Ancksunamun has broken two of the seals. It is from there that these abominations came." He picked her up and turned back towards the manor. It wasn't safe out here for her. "I will protect you, Nefertiri. Do not doubt that." Evy nodded softly and lay her head on his shoulder, glad to be off her feet. She could feel the rain pour down on them as they walked and had to blink the water from her eyes. 

As unused to walking on drenched ground as Imhotep must have been, Evy had to give him credit for making it so far so fast without sliding. But when they came to the outskirts of the woods they ran into trouble. Hitting a slick patch of mud on the way, the proud and sophisticated priest slipped and they tumbled to the wet ground together. Evy groaned as her tender leg slammed into the earthen floor. She pulled her gown up to finally look at the damage there. Imhotep also examined her, much to her discomfort. 

He frowned at the darkness on her pale leg and she sighed. Was it dirt or blood? She couldn't tell. She could, however, tell that Imhotep had no reservations about putting his hands were they didn't belong. Evy shivered when he ran one up her leg caressingly, then placed it over her wound. His forehead touched to hers in a more intimate way than she thought was necessary as he began speaking the words of healing to her. 

But they had no effect. Behind them someone else was chatting, saying words that would put them all in danger. With a groan Imhotep began to tremble and his grip on her leg tightened. She whimpered and he let go, slumping backward to the dirt and rolling to his side. _Oh my God,_ she thought, hovering above him on her knees. She didn't know what to do. His eyes were closed and his body was tense in pain. "Imhotep?" she gently said, rubbing his back. He didn't respond. "Imhotep?" 

Ancksunamun sneered, holding the Book of Amun Ra to her. "It is too late for him now, Princess. He is mortal. I will give you both to Set as a gift." 

Imhotep pushed himself up slowly as Ancksunamun called for her beasts to return. Evy repeated his name and asked if he were okay, and the expression he gave back was worried. Raising his arms proudly, Imhotep pointed them as if to control the wind, but nothing happened. "It is gone," he whispered, then turned furious eyes on the high priestess before them. "You will pay for what you've done!" 

Meela gazed back at him, her black eyes and smile saying she was very amused by that. She cocked her head and waved a finger at him almost pleasantly. "You shouldn't make threats you cannot keep, Imhotep. You are diminished, useless. Set will enjoy defiling your spirit more when I hand you to him." She looked up as her minions landed. "Bring them. Take their consciousness if you must. Where is the police officer?" 

One of the creatures, the one in the middle of the three remaining, bowed her head and pointed towards the home quietly. Whatever passed between she and her master remained between them. Ancksunamun nodded as if she'd been spoken to. Then she pointed at her two captives. "Run!" Imhotep shouted to Evy before his ex-lover could speak. 

Feeling torn between obeying his command for her life and staying behind for his, she hesitated, but he glared and pointed firmly. Without thinking this time Evy got up and tried to run away, but the pain in her leg stopped her from getting very far. One of the creatures caught up with her and yanked her back into it's arms, dragging her back and laughing. She whimpered as it pet her hair and squeezed her. Imhotep lunged forward to save her from the vile hold, but he too found himself in the arms of an angel. The creatures laughed and with those voices came images to her mind of pain and death and perversions she'd never imagined. 

Ancksunamun pointed towards the darkness of the woods. Her creatures heeded her unspoken command and began to drag them deeper into the thick trees. Evy stumbled as the beast behind her pushed, and whimpered when claws dug into her back. Beside her Imhotep struggled with his oppressor, causing it to snarl and attack. 

The last thing Evy perceived before the blackness took her was the rain, falling gently now like tears caressing her skin. 

* 

"Evy?" Jonathan yelled, standing at the edge of the forest. He scratched his head and strained to hear. "Eve?" During the fray, Jonathan had gotten himself lost in the front yard, confronted by what at first glance looked like a very attractively costumed woman. But then he'd caught a glimpse of her eyes, vicious and deadly. That had been enough to send him running. The creature had chased him around, laughing at his attempts to escape and playing with him. Making him think he could get away. 

But then abruptly she'd taken flight. That wasn't one of the more calming sights he'd ever witnessed. Demons flying around weren't something he cared to witness again. He was downright sick of all these supernatural beings hanging around, popping in when they were least wanted. So now he searched for his sister. 

The only person he'd managed to find was O'Connell, who was still griping and cussing behind him. Sitting in the middle of a dying garden of drowned flowers and sticky mud, Rick was working on trying to remove some sort of long thorn from his leg. Jonathan had peeked at the man's thigh and it didn't look pretty. "Are you sure they went this way?" he asked again. 

Rick hadn't even spoken two words of annoyance when Jonathan hushed him. Something was heading towards them at a quick rate...something _big_. The first thing that came to mind, and the action he decided was best, was to run. And that he did. The woods moved and twigs crunched as that something bounded out from the darkness. A huge shadowy figure. Jonathan tripped over himself in his panic and shouted out a strangled cry of fear as he began to crawl away. Rick, nearby, was laughing. Rather uproariously too. 

"It is only I, my friend," Ardeth Bay wheezed, obviously out of breath. He had a smile on his face when he reached to give Jonathan a hand. 

With a scowl, Jonathan refused help and got up by himself. He felt very irked just now. All the warrior had to do was yell out or something. Sometimes he wondered if the man did things like this on purpose. Not trusting himself to say anything to the Med-Jai, Jonathan turned away from him and pointed a finger at the smirking Rick. "Shut up!" he hissed, then stormed back into the house. 

"Wow, he's really angry," O'Connell commented, pulling himself up and toppling over again. "Stupid...thing. Whatever the hell it was." 

Ardeth bent over and sighed, helping Rick to his feet. He braced the ex-Legionnaire and aided his walking. "Jonathan may never forgive me," he commented, but was too weary to feel anything but that. 

Grumbling beneath his breath, Rick shook his head. "He'll come around. He's just worried about everything right now and that makes him a little edgy. Don't let it bug you." He winced as Ardeth helped him into the house. "Those claws hurt!" 

The Med-Jai put O'Connell in a chair and knelt down, ripping his pant leg open a bit more. The affected area was swollen and covered with blood and dirt. "Alcohol?" Ardeth asked, looking up. 

Rick nodded, rubbing his forehead. "God, I could drink a gallon of it." 

With a small smile, Ardeth stood and made for the nearest bathroom. He opened up a cabinet beside the tub and searched for rags and anything to help clean their wounds. True to Evy's good sense, there was a bottle labeled 'alcohol' near a roll of gauze. He took it and went back into the kitchen. "All right," Rick said, backing away. "Get away from me with that." 

Ardeth furrowed his brow and shrugged. "What? The sterilizer? Rick, you need your wounds cleaned." 

"And if you plan on using that I got two words for you. Hell and no." O'Connell again backed his chair away. "That stuff stings. Just get me some soap and water. I'll be fine" 

Looking heavenward for a moment, the warrior advanced on his friend with the full intent of using everything in his arms. Opening the very stuff Rick was opposed to, he poured it on a cloth and looked down, a twinkle in his eyes. "I trust you won't behave like a child," he said, handing Rick the rag. 

Exhaling loudly, Rick yanked the rag and applied it to his hurt leg. That drew an immediate reaction and Rick cursed, then frowned at his friend. "Are you happy? Ow, this is killing me." 

From the doorway leading to other areas of the house, Jonathan chuckled. "Don't be such a baby." 

"I'm not being a baby," the ex-Legionnaire remarked hotly, looking his leg over. He shook his head in thought. "What are we gonna to do about Evy and the freak? We have no idea where they went." 

Ardeth sorted through the rags and picked on, wetting it. He put it to his cut cheek and grit his teeth. "They went deeper into the woods. It only gets blacker as you go through. I tried to follow, but lost them." 

"Well, that's just great," Carnahan remarked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now what are we supposed to do? Sit tight and pray they make it? Aren't you supposed to have all the answers or was I mistaken?" 

The Med-Jai looked away from Jonathan's angry gaze, unwilling to allow this to turn into a fight despite the man's obvious wish to stir him up. "I do not have all the answers." 

Jonathan placed his hands on his hips. His stance was aggressive. "Sure. Meanwhile my sister is out there with that crazy woman. I find it funny she didn't take you with her. Why not? Isn't it you she's got the obsession with? Maybe she didn't need to take you and make you hers again. Maybe you still _are_ hers." 

"That's enough, Jonathan," O'Connell told him squarely, his expression very serious. He squeezed at his thigh, trying to get poison out, Ardeth imagined. "Give the guy a break. It wasn't his fault." 

"Oh, a likely story," the Englishman retorted, his eyes angry. He approached Ardeth and shoved him as hard as he could. Of course that wasn't very far. At all. "Come on, let's see what you're made of." Jonathan raised his fists. 

Ardeth crossed his arms and shook his head. Despite the feelings that stirred, he wasn't about to let them get the best of him. "I'm not going to fight you, my friend." 

Jonathan shoved at Ardeth's shoulder, pressing the issue. "Let's get one thing straight. We're _not_ friends." He pushed the Med-Jai a third time, knocking him back against the wall. 

That was enough. The only option he could see was getting out of the room to let Jonathan cool off. Brushing past the smaller man, Ardeth made his way for the other room. "I'm going to get cleaned up," he told Rick, then stormed away before anyone could say a word. The hurt and anger welled up inside him once more, but not at Jonathan. At Meela. He couldn't blame the man for his anger, but Ancksunamun had taken everything from him...or tried to anyway. He wasn't even sure how his own people were going to treat him now that he'd betrayed them. 

And now Evy was out there, lost with Ancksunamun and Imhotep. He could only pray the priest took care of his friend. For he himself apparently could not. He should have heeded his instincts and not let her go upstairs unaccompanied, but instead chose to let his fear of her rejection keep him from being at her side. He owed her his life for what he'd done, intentional or not. He should have stayed with her. 

But now was not the time for self-berating. He had to think and plan, had to find a way to rescue her if Imhotep could or would not. They didn't even know where to start, he realized. They should be combing that forest right now. Ardeth turned back towards the kitchen, determined to not let Jonathan's anger get in the way of this. 

Carnahan frowned when he returned and stepped away from Rick. "I guess I'll be going upstairs," he said, then tried to bypass the Med-Jai. 

Ardeth grabbed Jonathan's shirt and hurled him forward, his eyes firm and intent. "You and I are going back to the forest to find your sister. O'Connell's injured and I need your help." 

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_," the Englishman replied, trying to pry Ardeth's hand from him. He furrowed his brow and pulled at his fingers. 

Exhaling, the Med-Jai shook his head and pushed Jonathan back slightly. "Fine. If you are going to let your hatreds keep you from saving Evy, I will go alone." He began for the door, picking up Rick's gun pack from the table. If Carnahan didn't want to help, that was his problem. Ardeth owed it to Evy to not give up. If there was any way he could save her, he would. He _had_ to. 

"Wait," Jonathan called out, grudgingly almost. He joined Ardeth with a sigh. "Give me a gun. If I'm going to die, I'm going to do it armed." 

* 

Drip. Drip. That sound was driving her mad, disturbing her rest and over all ticking her off. Her head was pounding and she prayed fervently that sleep would reclaim her. But it was too late. She was already awake. That constant dripping sound saw to that. Evy sat up and looked around through tired, dry eyes. They were in some sort of shed it looked like. There was no floor, only dirt and to her dismay there were headstones stacked against a wall. The cemetery on the other side of the forest... She groaned. 

Imhotep was beside her, his eyes closed and hands bound like hers. It was strange to see him like this. In their time together Evy'd never seen him sleep, knew he didn't have to. But now the problems every mortal faced were his to cherish. Instinctively she touched his cheek, remembering a time when things were happier. 

He'd carried her to her bed and laid her down, kissing her breath away. Oh, how loved she had felt that night. It was more than just some shared moment in the night, it was an eternity of feeling. When the dawn finally arose Nefertiri had also, and had gazed upon her lover with fond eyes. She'd caressed his cheek and met his wake with promising eyes. 

This time he didn't wake up and she wouldn't press him to. She envied him his rest. It was all confusing to her, to say the least. How had they gone from so happy to filled with nothing but hate? Evy in herself couldn't imagine feeling so deeply for this man, yet Nefertiri mourned the fear and ill will toward him. "Nefertiri," he suddenly whispered, licking his lips and remaining still. 

"How do you feel?" she asked him immediately. 

He smiled to her surprise and winced, opening his dark eyes. "Mortal." Sitting up, Imhotep pressed a hand to his head, obviously suffering the same pain as she. "Undead is better. Where is Ancksunamun?" 

Evy shrugged and looked around the dark shed. The only light came from a small hole in the roof above. It was nearly daybreak. "I don't know. I just woke up. I think we're in a cemetery not far from my house." She didn't stand up with him, but merely watched as he tested the strength of the wood enclosing them. The door was immovable. 

He paused, returning his eyes to hers. Fear and longing were written on his face as he got down beside her and reached his tied hands to her hair to touch her. "Are you hurt?" he asked in that soft, hushed way she'd seen in her dreams. It made her blush. 

"My leg hurts," she answered, mentally kicking herself for that 'accidental' break in her voice. Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from looking pouty and upset. Just what was wrong with her, anyway? 

Imhotep, on his knees, leaned back and picked her injured leg up. Evy whimpered a little and bit her lip as he brushed away dirt and dried blood from the cut. His fingers rubbed softly as he said, "I cannot heal you." She held her breath when he pushed the tattered fabric of her gown up to mid thigh and bent down. Dirt didn't seem to bother Imhotep, she quickly learned. His lips met her wound in a velvety caress and moved up to her knee before she could stop to think that this wasn't something proper ladies should be doing in public sheds with 3,000-year-old mummies. 

"Imhotep," she breathed, shaking her head. It only caused him to move higher, gently touching his lips to hers. He wrapped his tied arms around her and embraced her to him, not letting her lips go free from his. She sighed and pulled away. "I look like a drowned mouse," she told him lamely, then laughed at his grin. 

The priest rested against her, rubbing his cheek to hers. "I will make Ancksunamun pay for this, Nefertiri. I promise that. She will never blind me again." 

Evy sighed and leaned back to look at him, shaking her head. "No. No. See, this is where you have it wrong and why you keep getting into trouble. Stop trying to make people pay, Imhotep." 

His eyes were amused and hungry as they washed over her face. He smiled. "Would you rather be given as a sacrifice to Set, my love?" 

She frowned as his term of endearment and leaned her head against the wall. His body felt warm against hers and caused her much distress. "Of course not," she replied, trying to ignore the familiar and soft feelings that clouded her mind. "I don't mean not to get us out of here, but stop her for the world, not revenge. Don't make tormenting her your focus." 

He made a show of considering it, then nodded his head and pulled her close again. "For the world," he repeated with a smile. "Won't you please let me kiss you?" 

Rolling her eyes, Evy gave up as he began to kiss at her neck. "I do wish you'd be serious. Two minutes awake and this is the first thing on your mind. Men!" 

"Nothing is more serious than this," he replied to that, looking into her face. The way he continually memorized every feature of her made her shiver. "I lost you long ago, Nefertiri, and almost did again last night. When I awoke to your hand on my face I remembered how we were. How I wish us to be again." 

"But you don't even belong in this time." She said it without even thinking and immediately regretted it. 

He exhaled and looked down. Why did that bother her so much? It was frustrating. When his eyes again met hers, they were straightforward and hard. That bothered her even more. "So you will kill me when this is done? You have decided my fate is to die?" 

Evy sighed and shook her head. Things really had a knack for getting complicated real fast around her. He shook her lightly for an answer. "Of course I didn't mean that. I just...I'm not sure what to think about all this. Part of me knows you and loves you to no end, but another part is still afraid of you and remembers what you tried to do. This is so confusing." Why couldn't things just be simple? 

Imhotep leaned his head against hers and held her as her eyes filled again with tears. He pulled his arms up from her and wiped her cheek. "Do not cry, proud princess. You will never again have to fear me. All you need fear is this." His movements were too quick to stop, and by the time Evy realized what he'd done it was too late. All and any hope was lost. 

Laughing uncontrollably, Evelyn squirmed to get away, but by now Imhotep had her pinned to the wall as he mercilessly found places to tickle her. Straddling her lap and ignoring his bonds, the priest grinned wickedly and poked her sides, winning back screams in return. She giggled and smacked at him, quickly losing her breath. "Stop it," she whimpered. 

Quitting right away, he leaned down and hungrily attacked her mouth with his once more. She didn't stop him this time. 

* 

_Akhenre was a proud Med-Jai, tall and muscular. One of Pharaoh's greatest protectors so his elders had said. But as strong as he was, as willing to lay his life on the line for his king, his heart still troubled him greatly. Many women threw themselves at him at these sort of functions, but only one in this room held his eyes._

_The grand feast room was filled with guests, Egyptian aristocrats and foreign dignitaries. Pharaoh spoke at length to an ambassador from Sumeria not fifty feet away. All in all it was a pretty spectacular gathering, with dancing women and wondrous dishes of delicious food and the mixed company. Yet none of this grandeur held any fascination to the Med-Jai. One of his brother warriors came by and rolled his blue eyes heavenward. "Akhenre, are you still standing here alone, brooding? Seriously, it gets old, seeing you here. You're like some sort of statue."_

_Smiling at the Greek and nodding his agreement, Akhenre exhaled and stole another glance at the woman across the room. She was practically confined to a dais filled with pillows. "I worry for her, Nycolaus. She has changed lately."_

_Nycolaus was a good natured and lighthearted young man, who'd been adopted into an Egyptian family when his own were killed by robbers on the road back to their own country. Leaning back, he also took time out to admire the beautiful concubine of Seti. "Can I be honest with you?" Akhenre nodded. Nycolaus continued. "All right. She's pretty. I'm sure she's nice or you wouldn't be all over her every chance you get." The Egyptian Med-Jai ignored that. "But you know that she doesn't and will never belong to you, right?"_

_"I know this," Akhenre admitted grudgingly, crossing his arms. Ancksunamun, the young girl who had been under his protection once. As Pharaoh's property and future bride, she too was under royal protection from the king's special guard. One year when Seti was waged in battle with Assyrian raiders it had been Akhenre's duty to watch over her and make certain she wasn't touched or harmed. The war had been long and Pharaoh's presence had remained elsewhere, leaving Akhenre and the young concubine time to build a slow friendship._

_She'd been aloof and distrustful of him at first, but eventually out of the sheer need to have someone to confide in, she'd taken him into her trust. Now he felt himself love this girl like he'd loved no other, but duty kept him from letting their friendship grow further than it had. Ancksunamun was a lonely girl who needed a man to love her. He could not, else he give up his life. And now she'd grown distant with him again, but it was different this time. Something had changed in her for the worse, he thought._

_Akhenre rested his midnight eyes upon her, watching as she scowled across the room. He followed her gaze to the High Priest of Osiris and wondered, not for the first time, why she held such venomous hatred for him. Sliding his eyes back to hers, he caught his breath, seeing she was looking at him now. She didn't smile, nor look away, but merely gazed at him in a detached, cold way that made him sigh._ Oh, my Ancksunamun, what has happened to you? _he thought silently, then pushed himself off the wall._

_Ancksunamun's eyes widened and she immediately began to look around, worried someone would see him approach and think something wrong was occurring. Standing before the dais, making sure no one was around, Akhenre kept his expression formal. "You look tired, Promised of my King. Perhaps I should escort you to Pharaoh's bedchambers."_

_With irritation written on her beautiful features, the concubine stood from her place and nodded once. "That is not a bad idea." Offering no more than that, she waited and he turned, expecting her to follow. The approached Pharaoh and he smiled at his prize. "My Lord," she began, her demeanor changing from cold to sensual and promising. She knew how to manipulate him well. "I grow tired of this place. I would go to your bedchambers and wait for you there."_

_Seti nodded grandly, obviously wishing to portray his merciful graciousness to his guests. "My beautiful Ancksunamun, I will join you shortly. Rest well." And with that she was dismissed._

_So, into the hall they went, side by side. Taking care not to disrupt the paint on her body, the concubine took a fast pace. "What is it you wish to speak of, Akhenre? Something is on your mind."_

_Looking to the soft alabaster floor below, the Med-Jai sighed. "I saw you looking at the priest. Your eyes bore such hatred for him. I wish to know how such a tender heart as yours can feel such an emotion."_

_"That is none of your concern," she replied shortly. She rarely offered anything to him anymore, just mere answers to his occasional questions. What had changed her?_

_He stopped, half tempted to take her arm and keep her from walking away. But he refrained and she paused with him, turning with her chin high. "I love you," he said without thinking. He truly meant it, too. Separated by one man, he would love her and never have her._

_Ancksunamun's eyes widened and she instinctively surveyed the area, making sure no one had heard. "Do not say such a thing!" she hissed, pleading with her gaze. "They would kill you for such a confession!"_

_"Then you do care for me?" he asked her, wishing above all else he could reach for her._

_She swallowed and backed away, reading his desire in his eyes. With a shake of her head she raised her hands as if to block him. "Akhenre, you know we can never be together. You told me so yourself. I have found someone else. Please understand." He was surprised to see tears in her usually guarded eyes. With that she turned and left him standing there._

_He watched her go from him until she turned down a hall, looking one last time at him. Someone else? But who? The Med-Jai didn't have time to consider it long before his solitude was rudely interrupted. He heard voices and looked back to see who was coming. Imhotep. His black, regal robes flowed behind him as he approached, Nycolaus at his side. The young Greek looked a little pensive. "I have need of you, Med-Jai. The High Priestess of Set has come to threaten our peace with her god." His voice was commanding. "She hides in the sacred tomb of Set and we must go there. Come."_

_Pushing all personal troubles aside for the moment, Akhenre followed them. The heat of battle would do him good. It would distract him from the hurt within._

* 

**Well, apparently I can stretch the night out longer than anticipated. I had thought I'd be further by this chapter, but as you can see, I'm not. :D Hope that's okay...hehehe! Anyhoo, thanks everyone!! You all ROCK! _Montana_, I would love to be a professional and I'm so flattered you think I should. :) Thanks! And thanks _Buffelyn (hehe..glad you liked the mud angels)_, _Marcher (glad you're gonna continue your Alternative Views!)_, _Polgara (thanks for reading my work since my Voyager days) _, _RedLady (thanks for sticking with me, even though your time is limited) _, _NeferBast (glad you like what I've done), everyone_ and of course, _Deana_ who's always there with excitement and suggestions! Thanks for letting me peek at your fics before you post. ;)**

**You guys are too sweet!!! :)**


	15. Commitment

Title: Fury - Chapter Fourteen – Commitment   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

* 

_"I left him, Nycolaus...I've hurt him..."_

_"But you love him still, don't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then go back."_

_"...I can't..."_

Rick O'Connell dozed, very aware that his body was screaming out in discomfort. Half asleep, he couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong. But something had to be done. There was no question about that. Shoving aside the strange images of his dreamscape, Rick pulled himself from the blessed realm of sleep. "That explains it," he mused, groaning and stretching. He'd fallen asleep at the patio table, in the chair he'd been waiting in. And now he was paying for it. 

Exhaling, O'Connell braced himself against the table and pushed, standing up. "Ardeth?" he yelled, wondering if anyone had gotten back. The morning sunshine taunted him with it's nearly insulting brightness. "Jonathan!" No reply. It seemed that his morning wasn't about to begin easily. Of course during these little adventures they seldom did. 

Ardeth had taken his guns, so he was left with nothing to arm himself with. Frowning at the sting in his leg, Rick half limped out the back door and headed into the yard towards the forest. Leave it to everyone else to get lost. He rolled his eyes and smirked moodily. "Jonathan! Ardeth!" He shook his head. "Is anyone out here? At all?" There were numerous footprints in the mud from the night before, most of which lead off into different directions. 

Worry settled in atop his morning irritation. What if everyone was dead? No...that couldn't be. He refused to let himself think that way. Evy was fine...she was fine or Imhotep was dead. If that priest didn't protect her with everything he could, Rick decided he'd do some fairly horrible things to repay him. 

Taking it slow, Rick ran his fingers through his hair as he walked. It was stiff and damp. _Crunchy_. Groaning, he yanked his hand down and concentrated on finding his friends. It wasn't long before his eyes caught something in the distance. Widening his eyes, Rick walked a little faster and collapsed to the dirt beside Ardeth. 

The warrior lay sprawled in the mud, face down and unmoving. His adrenaline racing now, Rick rolled the Med-Jai over and shook him hard, his voice nearly a shout as he said, "Ardeth! Tell me you're okay, buddy." His friend didn't awaken. "ARDETH!" 

Ardeth jumped at that, startling O'Connell. Rubbing at his shoulder blade, Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Y'okay?" he asked, concerned about finding Ardeth unconscious in the forest. 

Immediately his friend pushed himself up, then groaned. Opting to rest a moment, Ardeth laid back and squinted in the sunlight. "I am all right." 

Rick explored the area visually, wondering what had brought Ardeth down. Where was Jonathan? He smirked, an image coming to mind. "So, what happened? Jonathan finally let his anger get the best of him and knocked you out?" He chuckled and reached for his fallen gun roll. 

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Ardeth shook his head and searched his memory of the night's events. His expression drew a blank. "I do not know," he answered, his voice puzzled. That wasn't exactly what Rick would term a 'good sign'. He watched Ardeth finally draw himself up completely and rub his head. "Where is Jonathan?" 

It was Rick's turn to shake his head. He checked his gun roll to make sure everything was there. Nothing had been misplaced. "Beats the hell out of me. I woke up and no one was around, so I came looking. You were the first one I found. What's the last thing you remember?" 

"I remember Jonathan and I split up. He took the right and I the left." Inhaling deeply, Ardeth leaned back on his hands. He was drenched and shivering, Rick noticed. The attack had occurred sometime after midnight and Ardeth had been outside since then. Jonathan too, most likely. "Perhaps the exhaustion got to me." The large warrior seemed a bit bothered by that conclusion. 

Rick yawned and rubbed his face. "You've been through a lot this week. I'm surprised you didn't give out earlier." He looked at the Med-Jai thoughtfully. "We'd better get you back to the house and warmed up before you get sick. Evy'll have my hide if she thinks I let you wander around half dead." 

Grunting at that, Ardeth stood up slowly, letting his body adjust to being upright again. He held a hand out to Rick and helped him stand. Together they headed back towards the house. It was slow going, what with Rick's sore thigh and Ardeth's weariness. A good week in bed wouldn't hurt either of them. Suddenly Ardeth stopped and pointed. "There," he said, nodding towards whatever had caught his eyes. 

Rick looked and sighed. There was Jonathan, leaned against a tree. Asleep. "Watch this," he told the Med-Jai, then left his side and went to Jonathan. He put on an angered face and bellowed, "Hey! What are you doing with my wife?" 

Carnahan's eyes flew open and he stumbled away, then frowned. "Very funny." He looked around and scratched his cheek. "Wasn't it dark when we started searching?" 

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ardeth asked him warily. Rick sighed, knowing it bothered him to have to be so careful with Evy's brother. Despite the rough edges, inside Ardeth was a man who cared deeply about his relationships. Rick could empathize. If _he'd_ be forced to hurt Evy...that right there would have been enough to drive him to unthinkable torment. Not to mention if a friend could never forgive him. 

Thankfully Jonathan seemed to be more agreeable. "I was walking and suddenly got really tired. I leaned against this tree to have a rest and must have fallen asleep." He eyed the Med-Jai. "Have you been searching all night?" 

Rick exchanged glances with Ardeth, a bit surprised at Jonathan's story. He shook his head and spoke before Ardeth. "Wait. Sometime last night you fell asleep against a tree, Ardeth passed out and I fell asleep in my chair? Can either of you remember anything else weird?" 

The other two thought it through, both seeming to come up with nothing. Jonathan shrugged and looked at the American. "Nothing else happened. I just fell asleep." He grinned. "I did dream about my past life. I was at a party with glorious girls surrounding me. Speaking of which, I'd like to get back to that." 

It was written on Ardeth's face, the surprise of a shared experience. "I too dreamt of my past," he said, nodding with Rick. "I was at some sort of party and you were there, speaking with me." 

"Yeah," Rick agreed as they began walking again. "You went off with Ancksunamun and then someone came into the party, saying that some priestess had been found and was trying to raise Set or something. I wasn't paying attention...I was with Evy. She was upset. Anyway, they called on Imhotep to take care of it. You know he was in a pretty bad mood, too. When he wants something, he don't take 'no' for an answer." 

"They went to the tomb of Set to stop her from raising him," Ardeth added, his mind working fast. He shook his head uncertainly and looked at the other two. "Imhotep's spell has taken effect." 

Jonathan nodded his head, helping Rick over a large fallen branch. "So, every time we sleep we'll be having these dreams, then?" 

Ardeth shook his head. "That I do not know." He looked up at the sky. "Meela has the third seal, but has not yet broken it." 

"Can we be sure she hasn't?" Carhanan asked as they walked past the flowerbed Rick had been laying in last night. Evy's precious white tulips were crushed. 

Rick exhaled, his leg aching. He was thankful when they came back closer to the house. He needed to sit down again. _And_ he needed coffee. "She didn't come back for us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind killing us or something. She probably wants Ardeth back too." He noticed Ardeth's grip on him tighten unconsciously at that. "We've got to find them." 

"Good god," Jonathan complained, helping Rick into the house. He frowned at the broken door as they lowered the ex-Legionnaire into a chair. "I hate this." Rick couldn't agree more with that, personally. He sighed and leaned his head back, listening as Jonathan again spoke out. "Where do we even start?" 

O'Connell shook his head and rubbed his face. He felt dirty and uncomfortable just now. "Back at the woods. That's all I can say. I don't know how far they could have gotten, but it's our best shot." With a groan he sat up straight and looked at his two companions. "Clean up and get some rest. We'll never find them if we're unable to function. After we get a little sleep, we'll go out again." 

The two nodded simultaneously. 

Standing, Rick hobbled past the other two and headed into the other room, saying, "I'll be taking a bath in my room." He didn't wait for a reply. Unbuttoning his shirt already, Rick headed for the stairs and climbed them cautiously. At least his leg felt better than it had before. He supposed he was lucky to still have it at all. Who knew what kind of vile poisons might have coated that creature's claw? 

Tiredly, he headed towards his old bedroom, intent on a nice long soak. He felt like half the dirt of the world had been poured on him and was sure the others felt the same. Rick sighed as he walked past his bed. It beckoned him with a sweet and very urgent voice just now. But he had to bathe first...Evy would knock his head off if he dared stain her pretty linens. He prayed she was all right. What would he do if she were gone? Tossing his torn shirt to the floor, O'Connell sat down on the edge of the tub and turned the water on. 

Running his fingers through the cold water, he exhaled in anticipation of being covered by it's cleansing softness. He kicked the bathroom door shut and tested the water's warmth again. Yanking his boots off resulted in a groan of pain. His feet were killing him. _Nothing like having a big huge mission on your shoulders_, he mused. He again sent his hand into the water and this time was satisfied. Rick corked the drain and removed the rest of his cumbersome clothing. 

Reveling in the submersion of his body into the soft waters of the bath, he closed his eyes and tried to push away his worries for at least the time being. 

* 

Evy cried out, hitting the floor when Meela's creature tossed her inside the building. The high priestess's spells had kept the people of London from noticing them as they traveled to their new hiding place. What wasn't on their minds was blinded from their eyes. Only someone looking directly for them would be able to see. Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth for example. Imhotep helped her up gently, rubbing her arms and asking if she were okay. "I'll be fine," she answered. 

"How do you like it?" Ancksunamun asked them, spreading her arms as if she were unveiling a wondrous mansion. "It will suit our purposes until my friend arrives." 

Looking around the place for the first time, Evelyn gasped. It was sterile and cold, but black stains revealed the reason this building had been abandoned. A fire. She could remember hearing about it, too. Seven years ago there had been a terrible fire at London's waterfront asylum. Alone on a secluded hill, the building had burned for quite some time before help could arrive, killing many of the patients and doctors. The caretakers of this fearful place simply rebuilt elsewhere, but had left the ruins tucked away and out of sight. The steel floor and white walls were stark and lifeless. Hopeless. 

Papers were scattered on the floor and chairs overturned. It looked like something out of a nightmare. "Come. I will show you to your room," Meela said with a flourish, a delighted grin on her face. She seemed to like this place for some morbid reason. The angels of Set pushed Evy and Imhotep towards a small lift. It creaked dreadfully when Meela pulled the handle and they began to ascend. 

Imhotep looked to Evy in puzzlement. "What manner of place is this?" 

She winced, not really wanting to go into the details. "They kept the insane here," she replied, hoping he'd leave it at that. 

His face grew cold and he sneered at Meela. "How fitting." 

"All those people screaming for release," the priestess mused, looking around as they came to the appropriate floor. "Unable to hide from their torments. That soon will be the two of you." Her heels made a terribly loud and chilling sound as they clinked against the steel flooring. It echoed through the otherwise silent sanitarium. 

Verbally unbidden, the creatures of Set continued to urge the two captives further. They followed Meela down a plain white hall, the only touch of color being the painted black room numbers on each door. Evy peered inside one of the open rooms and swallowed at the black ceiling that had been burned as the fire had progressed downwards. A bed with straps had been shoved away as if someone had escaped with haste. 

Their captor finally opened a large, unmarked door at the end of the hall and Evy groaned. It was a solitary confinement cell. She could only pray that Meela wouldn't separate them. 

At a glance one of the creatures shoved Evy into the padded room. Imhotep followed quickly after, hissing, "_Witch of Set!_" 

One of the angels took that moment to strike the priest for his hostility and he fell back, slamming into the wall. Evy rolled her eyes and wiped the blood from his lips as he got back up. "I think that hurt you a little more than it hurt her." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Aren't you two sweet together?" Ancksunamun commented. She looked between the two of them thoughtfully. "After all these years and through much hate you two still return to each other. I admire that. You know it was I who tore you two apart?" 

Evy shook her head at that, something inside her knowing it was true but unable to grasp. "You didn't..." 

Ancksunamun smiled. "Would you like to remember it? I can arrange that. Perhaps a little pain from the past would do you some good." She grabbed for Evy and began chanting dark, ominous words that filled the hall. 

"No!" Imhotep hissed, moving to stop Ancksunamun. But it was too late. Evy fell back and he caught her, cradling her in his embrace. "Nefertiri?" he whispered, stroking her cheek and sitting down with her. 

She immediately had trouble keeping her eyes open. "I can't," she managed, but true to her words - couldn't. The last thing she heard was Imhotep denouncing Ancksunamun and the priestess laughing. Then she was plunged into a myriad of dreams and images, all fleeting and all connected to one part of her history. 

* 

_...Imhotep kissed Nefertiri deeply, touching her cheeks. "My princess," he whispered as she shoved him into the wall. His dark eyes were pleading and playful. "My love."_

_Nefertiri grinned and washed her eyes over her lover's face. "My priest," she replied, rubbing his sides sensually. "What did you pray for today?"_

_"I prayed the night would find me worshipping you once more in my arms." He kissed her lips then laughed. "I prayed your father would not kill me for such thoughts about his daughter."_

_Nefertiri laughed too, wrapping his arms around her. "And what did Osiris say?"_

_Imhotep drew her close, his face very serious. "He told me to be willing to die for you."_

_"And are you?" she said softly, putting her head on his shoulder. The relationship between them had grown immeasurably from what was once a mere friendship. They had come far in their life together, from teacher and priest when she was younger to friend and finally lover now that she was a woman. This would be only the third time she knew him this way, but was prepared for a lifetime of these intimate moments._

_Grinning and pinning _her_ to the wall, Imhotep nodded, holding her arms back. "I am," he said passionately._

_Nefertiri shivered when he pushed himself against her, but something...some_one_ caught her eyes from across the room..._   


_..."He will not be true," the concubine said, her eyes grave. "I know you do not like me, but I must warn you. Please be careful when consorting with Imhotep. He takes any woman he chooses and even if he does marry you, that will not mean he loves you, Nefertiri. He is a man that delights in many pleasures."_

_Blinking, the princess held back her tears. Could she believe this? Her Imhotep, her beloved priest lover. A liar? "No. He wouldn't have been using me."_

_Ancksunamun sighed, concern written in her eyes. "He tried to force me to his bed and would have succeed had a Med-Jai not stopped him. He feigned drunkenness for his own sake, but I tell you he was alert. Nefertiri, you are new to the ways of men. Please heed my advice."_

_All Nefertiri could think was, _No... 

* 

Voices were present, but Evy couldn't make herself focus enough to answer to them. "Please," she whispered as the vision faded. 

"I put doubt in poor Nefertiri's heart. I placed a spell on her that would make her believe anything I said and I told her you would be unfaithful. That you had already tried to take me to your bed," Meela was telling Imhotep. Evy tried to open her eyes but failed. "She believed and finally ended what you two had together, taking comfort in another. And then I made my move for you, Imhotep." 

* 

_..."I cannot be with you, Imhotep." She couldn't look at his eyes. They were filled with such emotion. "Please understand. I can bear a husband that loves other women, but not if it's you."_

_Imhotep inhaled and leaned back against the table he stood before. "Such is the custom of men in high positions, Nefertiri. And yet I would abandon it for you. Can you not see that?" He reached for her and she pulled away._

_She couldn't push it out of her mind. Ancksunamun - her father's own concubine! - had nearly been attacked by this man Nefertiri had trusted with her heart. Her friend and lover. "I'm sorry, Imhotep."_

_She finally did look up and saw his eyes were wet with tears. He nodded his head slowly and pushed himself up, brushing past her without a word. "Imhotep?" she called, but he didn't answer. She watched as he exited her rooms for good. And then she cried..._

_...Nefertiri had fought like she'd never fought before...and lost. Ancksunamun was still too good at combat. But soon that wouldn't be so. Her eyes had been uncovered. The concubine had put false beliefs in her heart. But for what reason would she do that? Her father hugged her and Nefertiri gazed over his shoulder at the woman who would be his wife. And suddenly her stomach hurt._

_Imhotep stepped down from his place, his hands clasped together in reverence as he headed out for his daily prayers. He passed Ancksunamun, turning his head and sharing a look with her. The concubine gazed back in longing, then looked away as Imhotep left the chambers. Disbelief coursed through Nefertiri and heartbreak._

_But it was too late. Imhotep was forever gone from her now. Maybe he truly had been using her after all. Maybe Ancksunamun had made up that story about her lover being forceful and doing what he shouldn't. Maybe that was remorse written in her dark eyes as she looked to Nefertiri. Or was it pity? Maybe Nefertiri just didn't care anymore..._

_*_

Evelyn stirred and roused, finally able to open her eyes. A rush of emotions suddenly swept over her as the contents of her dream came into place. "No," she whimpered, remembering the terrible things that had been done. The vision left her eyes open to the coldness of reality. Her stomach hurt at the painful betrayed emotions that assailed her. "You took him from me," she said, wiping her wet cheeks as she looked at Ancksunamun in new understanding. It was like feeling the loss all over again. "Why?" 

Meela's face softened a little as she watched her captive struggle with the pain. "It was nothing personal, Nefertiri. Not towards you. Set wanted the High Priest of Osiris defiled because of his hatred for the god of the underworld. I had to obey. I had to rob him of his relationship to Osiris and rob him of his innocent love. Unfortunately my actions took your innocence away as well." 

Imhotep inhaled sharply, assimilating everything. "Then it meant nothing. All I was to you was a gift to your dark master." The old feelings that had so entangled him were still there. For some reason that made Evy jealous. 

She nodded at the priest, her face showing no remorse. That age long hatred of any servant of Osiris was still locked behind those glittering eyes. "Enjoy the pain," she said, gripping the door handle. Meela called her beasts with her and closed the door on them, leaving the two in total darkness with their hurt. 

Evy wiped her cheeks again and tried to stop herself from crying, but the past was just too real right now for her to think straight. She could feel the love she and Imhotep had shared, and she could feel it ripped apart by doubt and ultimately her fears becoming real. Nefertiri had hated Ancksunamun for warning her and then betraying her by accepting Imhotep's advances. And now it was happening all over again inside Evelyn, the pain of discovery and remembering. Pain that held no purpose or basis on fact until Ancksunamun had tricked Imhotep. 

He was strangely quiet beside her, most likely reliving the old tragedy himself. She brushed her hair behind her ears and sat up. "She told me that she could love me as you could not," he explained, his voice thick. "She said you were young and unable to stay true to a man's heart. I believed her because I needed someone...and sacrificed everything. I have nothing because of her." 

Covering her face, Evy leaned against him and blinked a few tears from her eyes. She just didn't know what to say. All she wanted now was to sleep and escape reality. They had both had so much ripped away and taken from them. She just couldn't push it all away. Nor could she stop herself from telling Imhotep, "You have me." He rubbed his cheek against her hair in a silent reply, but the hopelessness of the past intruded upon the here and now too greatly for either of them to say another word. 

* 

Ardeth Bay wrapped his long fingers around the handle of his scimitar and grit his teeth, watching from the shadows. Night was once again making it's decent upon the earth and would obscure him. She'd gone into the hotel mere moments ago, but logic told him that she wouldn't remain. It would be foolish to stay in such a spot. Especially with him out and abroad, looking for her. 

There had been no sign of the priest or Evelyn, no hideous angels. Only Ancksunamun. The thought occurred to him that he could simply go in, catch her alone and kill her, but that could put his friend in danger. Where Evy was concerned he would take no chances. And so he stood outside across the street, waiting to follow her. He'd come on a hunch to watch for her and it had paid off. 

And true to his prediction she did come out from the hotel, her bag in hand. She had no car, nor had she called for one or went for a bus. No one seemed to notice her as she descended down the street, apparently intent on walking. And so Ardeth followed her, his weapon ready in his hand. 

Remaining discreetly inconspicuous proved to be a challenge for the Med-Jai. Of course being sore and tired didn't help matters, but what truly was his concern was the cough he'd acquired. She kept a steady pace in full view and Ardeth disappeared down an alley momentarily. Covering his mouth as well as he could manage, he coughed and swallowed, wishing there was something he could do about that awful tickle. 

But there was nothing save breathing easy to limit the flow of air brushing against his sensitive throat. Gathering his strength again he slipped from the shadowy alley and back into the street, following at a good distance. She was still straight ahead of him, ignored by all who passed her. He however was receiving a few odd glances here and there. Not that Ardeth could blame them for gawking at a big man wearing clothes that only just fit him and wielding a large bladed weapon. This likely wasn't the usual in London. 

He sighed at the clothing he'd been forced to wear for the sake of not getting arrested in the street. Meela had kept his things with her when she'd left him at the Carnahan manor and what he'd been wearing was now dirty and ripped. Thankfully he and Rick were _nearly_ the same size, if in some areas the clothing was a bit tighter than Ardeth would have liked. So, dressed in black pants and a navy shirt, the warrior had left the home to search while Rick and Jonathan had explored other means of seeking. Still, he'd like to get back to the hotel and get his robes back. 

Together they walked, both intent on the same destination even if only Ancksunamun knew where that would lead them. He would learn of it and get the other two, then together they'd rescue their friends and take back the seal of Horus. He held back a cough as Meela turned down a dark road. 

Another chance to kill her. He could catch up and put his scimitar in her in no time at all, but something held him back. Caution, he wanted to believe, but somewhere inside him there was a hidden fear that it wasn't just his careful nature that stayed his hand. He feared it was pity. _Never know your enemy_, he thought, remembering what his uncle had told him. No, he didn't pity this horrible woman. She'd put him through torments and hell, causing him to do things he didn't wish. Things that shamed him and tore apart who he was inside. He could never forgive this woman. He could never feel anything but hate for her. And yet there still was that nagging feeling that he felt bad for her. 

Shaking his head at the weariness that seemed to be ever present and fully a complete part of him now, he covered his lips and coughed as lightly as he could. His throat wasn't about to allow him the luxury of stealth. But when he looked up she was gone. Sniffing, Ardeth picked up the pace a little, ignoring the pain in his body. He couldn't see her. Tightening his fist, Ardeth turned back towards town to search for Rick and Jonathan. Perhaps they would know what was down that small street. But before he'd head back to the Carnahan house one thing had to be done. He _had_ to get his robes back. 

* 

Meela inhaled, walking alone and unafraid down the dark road. Laughing softly, she held her bag and mused to herself. She enjoyed the night air here in London. It was peaceful and cool. She was going to hate leaving it when Lock-nah arrived. She was also going to hate leaving enemies behind. Ardeth would have to be reclaimed soon if she were to continue with breaking him. She wasn't about to let him get away this lifetime. 

"My Akhenre," she whispered to the night, her dark eyes gazing softly at the moon. "You don't think I can feel you coming? I know your spirit better than you do, my love." Love. She frowned on that word, afraid of it's real meaning. Yes, she had loved him once. Deeply. But he wouldn't allow their love to flourish because of his cursed duty to Seti, her slave master. 

She loved him much as Nefertiri had loved Imhotep if not more. Which was part of the reason Meela now nearly felt bad for the suffering she'd caused, but she dared not risk the anger of her god. It was his will that his enemies not only be crushed but totally broken and if possible, condemned. She had been trained to hate Imhotep and what he stood for. But it wasn't just the eternal struggle between Set and Osiris. She could admit, if only to herself, that love had played a small part in her decisions, or rather the lack of love. Why should any woman suffer at the hands of men who promised their hearts or even worse, not even offered that but merely took what they wanted because they were in authority? 

What made Imhotep any different than any other man? Akhenre had promised her his love...they'd even stolen a night together. And yet even he, whom she trusted implicitly, had turned her away. So Imhotep likely deserved what had come to him, just as Seti deserved it and Akhenre as well. None of them had really loved her in her time with each. Such deep meaning was meant only for stories and poetry. Not reality. 

Sometimes she wondered what might have happened had she not taken this dark and evil road. What if Set had never promised her vengeance and glory? Would she have been Seti's happy bride? Or would she have been an ignored and unimportant woman? She refused and rejected that destiny. If love didn't exist for her, it probably never really existed to begin with. So she would take what Set offered--then and today. 

And she would drag Akhenre with her. 

* 

"There are several things down that road, but luckily it ends not too far down," Rick was saying to Ardeth, who seemed off in his own little world. The ex-Legionnaire kicked his friend's foot and snapped his fingers. "Hey. You okay?" 

The Med-Jai blinked and Jonathan privately wondered what the man was so deeply lost about. He just didn't know what to make of the man or this situation. And he sure as hell didn't understand what had happened between Ardeth and Evy that night. That night he'd almost lost the only family he had left. "I am sorry, Rick," Ardeth replied, coughing lightly. A sick warrior was the last thing they needed right now. "I was thinking of something. You say there are a few places down there?" 

O'Connell nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Yeah. Warehouses, mostly. A marina. Maybe some houses." 

Carnahan grinned to himself, uncrossing his arms. "Let's not forget the loony bin." 

"Loony bin?" Ardeth asked, furrowing his brow at the foreign terminology. 

Jonathan wiggled his eyebrows and fingers dramatically. "The abandoned asylum. Most of it burned in a fire some several years ago, but a lot of it is still intact. Rumor has it that the spirits of the poor nutters that died there roam the halls in search of revenge." 

"Ghost stories," the warrior breathed, leaning back against the wall. "I wonder if that is where she hides." 

Rick shook his head dubiously. "Would she choose so obvious a hideout?" 

Ardeth looked at the other two men thoughtfully, biting his bottom lip and searching through his memories of Ancksunamun. He pushed himself up and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his scimitar. "There is one way to find out." 

"Why did I even bring it up?" Jonathan asked no one in particular as Rick headed into the other room for his guns. 

* 

**I definitely had thought I would be further by this chapter, but God help me when an idea strikes. :O Hehehe. Anyhow, thanks a bunch for your continued reading. I appreciate it so much when you take the time to review. Anyway, I was listening to music from a game I enjoy and thought, "Every good scary story needs an abandoned asylum." So I changed my nearly finished other chapter to this. Hehehe.**

**_Deana_****, a big thanks to, for reading this and bearing with me through my writers block as of a few days ago. God knows I start these stories without a clue how they're going to turn out..lol. _Wildcardgal_, it's just a torture fest right now...lol. I don't know why I write such things.;) I'm not really like that. Thanks! _RedLady_, thanks for liking my story so much that you've stuck through it. Of course I wouldn't be mad you couldn't read right away, I'm thankful people read at all. :) _Newkirk's Heroes_, you flatter me!! :) Thanks for reading this and I'm glad that since this was your first mummy fic, you weren't scared away from the fandom entirely. ;) _Mija_, I could fall in love with him too...lol. I upset myself by thinking up such things cause then I waaant. ;) _Jay_, _Polgara_, _NeferBast_ and _Buffelyn_, thank you all for your continued reading. :) And also thanks to everyone still reading that isn't reviewing...I hope you guys enjoy. :)**   



	16. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Title: Fury - Chapter Fifteen – Cat Got Your Tongue?   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

* 

Imhotep held Nefertiri close to him, reveling in the warmth of her body embraced in his own. So many things swirled around within him. So many feelings. He was grateful for the quiet and yet at the same time rebuked it's harshness. A distraction wouldn't be bad at this particular time. Little images kept running through his mind as continual reminders of what had happened...what had shattered his life. How does one go from High Priest of Osiris, well respected and admired, to an outcast monster that had lost everything including his own soul? For the first time in 3,000 years he was truly afraid of the consequences of what he'd done. It was almost like he had traded his confidence and determination for the understanding that now tore him apart inside. 

But now there was a window opened for him. Small, but standing with arms open. This woman in his arms had perhaps made an error when she'd said he had her, but at least the hatreds were gone now. That much offered him some comfort from the suffering he was afflicted with now that he had learned every mistake he'd made back in Thebes was for nothing. Kissing her forehead, Imhotep vowed to himself to watch over her all the remaining days of his life and if he died and were resurrected, to resume that care. It was the least he could offer. For 3,000 years he'd given himself over to revenge and hatred, but now it was time to give something back. To the woman he truly loved. 

The woman in his arms stirred and hugged into him perhaps unconsciously and he kissed her hair. "How long have I been asleep?" she whispered. 

"I cannot be sure, Nefertiri," he replied, rubbing her back gently. "Perhaps an hour. Maybe two." A question came to his lips, but he held it inside, not wishing to push her. Instead he asked, "How do you feel?" 

Nefertiri didn't leave the comfort of his arms and he was thankful for that. Instead she merely rested. "Like my world has been turned inside out. Even after last year I could still say I was Evelyn Carnahan, a scholar and sister and friend. Now I've just had another life piled onto me with all this hurt and I don't know what to do or think of it all." 

Evelyn Carnahan. It was easy to forget that she was another person as well as the Nefertiri he'd loved so long ago. Who was Evy and was there any room for him in her heart? "I will be with you," was all he could think to tell her. If he could fix it all he would, but some things eluded even him. 

His words were good enough. She hugged him, then sat up. "You know a week ago I would have never thought..." She didn't finish, merely sniffled. 

He sat up as well and reached through the darkness to touch her. He wanted so badly to touch her more intimately, to lose himself in her embrace. To worship her in his arms again. "I know. Nor would have I," he responded, running his fingers down her arm. He could feel her tremble at his touch and it increased his desire for her. 

"Can you stop her?" she asked then, her voice betraying her belief he could not. "You can't heal anymore." 

Imhotep leaned against the padded wall and closed his eyes. "I can, but we must be somewhere consecrated like a temple. Only there can I strip her of her powers with the words I know. As it is I cannot repair the seals without my priests and the priests of Horus." He privately wondered about the priests of this day and age, but didn't pursue questioning her. 

Before either of them could add to their conversation the door opened, streaming light from the hall ceilings into the tiny room. The priest squinted at the false light and shielded his eyes to view their visitor. Ancksunamun. Her expression was still cold and controlling as she motioned her beasts inside. They grabbed at him with claws extended, digging into his flesh as they pulled him out. "Imhotep!" his princess called, but was silenced by the closing of a door. He would go alone to wherever this mad woman would take him. 

"You're awfully quiet," she observed, leading the way. 

The priest tried to yank himself free. "What have I to say to you, deceiver? You are nothing to me!" 

She laughed at that and turned into a small room. Standing aside, she made room as her angels silently pulled him towards a bed. They pushed him down on it and cuffed his arms back so he couldn't move. "Such big words, Imhotep," Ancksunamun said in a voice filled with honey. She ran her hand down his cheek mockingly. "Cherish them, for soon you will be silent." She fastened a head strap around his forehead, locking him completely down. 

"So, you would kill me and delight your pathetic master?" he spat, clenching his fists. The creatures strapped his legs down. 

Her face was patronizingly sweet as she hovered above him, stroking his thigh in a familiar way that now made him angry. She reached for a strange little knife with a long hilt and tiny blade. "No, I won't kill you, High Priest, but I will silence you. I suggest you remain still or Nefertiri might be left all alone." 

Looking away from the vile concubine, Imhotep waited in silence for whatever it was she was going to do. He would not allow her the triumph of making him cry out in pain if torture was her intent, nor would he waste the effort on petty remarks. There was simply nothing he could do but lay there and allow what must happen become. He fought back a denunciation when her hand slid beneath his shirt, caressing up his stomach and chest. 

She held the blade in her hand. Imhotep concentrated on his surroundings while his shirt was cut open and off. The room was dauntingly silent and cruelly devoid of anything other than endless depressive decorum. The atmosphere seemed permeated with suffering and fear. Strange steel instruments had been scattered on a dark gray counter he'd seen on the way in and there had been a chair with a wired headpiece. How many of these things were intended for use on him? 

He winced when her blade touched his throat. Instantly he knew she would be marking him with the vile spells of Set in some manner of keeping him quiet. She would prevent him from stripping her powers away and of teaching anyone else the correct chants. Ancksunamun rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned down close, watching her tedious work. He blinked and studied her face, so intent and beautiful. A face that would remain hated in his mind for ages to come. 

"All done," she told him as a mother might tell her child after fixing a scraped knee. He opened his mouth to speak, but she placed her fingers over his lips, shaking her head. "Shhh, my priest. Don't speak a word or you'll die." Her fingers caressed his mouth and he was reminded of the way she had used her body with him. "The moment one tiny word comes from your lips your life will end, Imhotep. Your heart will stop beating and poor Nefertiri will be left all alone to suffer the defilements of Set." She bent down and whispered in his ear, "I have lots of torments waiting for her. I'm going to use her Med-Jai against her." He trembled in anger as she kissed his neck softly. 

The urge to speak was not an easy one to quell once you've learned that you may not no matter what. Even to whisper tempted him from the depths of his mind and he feared greatly that he would forget momentarily and end his life. He _had_ to protect his princess, but couldn't if he suddenly dropped dead because he called on Nefertiri or something. It frustrated him as the idea sunk in, but all he could do was lay there with his fists clenched. 

Ancksunamun stood up and looked down on him, her arms crossed and face held in glorious victory. "I have won, Imhotep. It might cost you less if you give yourself willingly." She laughed. "All you must do is kill your precious princess and Set will have mercy. But for now I think I'll leave you to consider." 

Imhotep swallowed, feeling like a caged animal. He wanted to warn Nefertiri, to shout his anger at Ancksunamun. To give voice to anything so that he may vent his frustration. And yet he knew he could not. Her evil carvings hushed him. Biting her lip and watching him struggle, she looked to her three servants and said, "Let him think on this for a while. Then return him to his little pet." 

* 

_She was crying. Ignoring the paint on her stomach, the concubine held to herself and sobbed. Akhenre wasn't sure she even knew exactly why. They'd returned to find the palace in an uproar over this great battle that had been fought over the High Priestess of Set. "She is gone," Ancksunamun whimpered brokenly. "He is so angry. So angry."_

_Akhenre didn't know what to say. When he and the other Med-Jai had come home to the palace his first priority had been to get to her. To make sure she was safe. He'd found her in Pharaoh's bedroom, nearly sick from anguish. "Who is gone? Who is angry? Pharaoh? Has he harmed you?" He couldn't disguise the edge in his voice._

_"No!" she shouted, looking at him through fearful eyes. He'd never seen his poor Ancksunamun in such a state of turmoil. Shaking like a leaf, she stood from the bed and started pacing. "I cannot say. But I must do as I must do. I'm so afraid, Akhenre. So afraid." And he could see plainly that she was and never had been so afraid in her life. Her black eyes were panic stricken and it rended his heart._

_He didn't care about Seti or his ridiculous and vile rules at this moment. His love needed him. And so Akhenre pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. She didn't try to get away as she usually should have, but embraced him in return with such passion and need. He pet her hair and gazed over shoulders at the torch on the wall. "How can I help you?" he offered gently._

_"There is nothing you can do," she replied, holding on to him like if she let go her world would fall apart. Only one time had she held him so. A night long ago and an eternity away. A night he had wrapped himself into and hadn't ever left since. "I do not deserve this. I've done something horrible and must do worse still. Yet you love me." Her voice seemed surprised and regretful. "Maybe it's not too late, Akhenre. Take me from here."_

_He widened his eyes and shook his head, sorely tempted and frightened at the prospect. "I cannot. Pharaoh..."_

_"Pharaoh be accursed!" the concubine spat, tears racing down her tan cheeks. She begged him with her gaze like her very soul depended on it. "If you love me, Akhenre, you must take me from here before..."_

_"What is this?!" a voice boomed from behind. Akhenre pushed Ancksunamun away before he could question her further. Her eyes still pleaded with him, but he couldn't decide what to do. Betray his king or betray his heart? "My Pharaoh, I returned to make certain she was safe and she was in hysterics. It was all I could do to keep her from making herself ill with tears." The look she gave him from behind Pharaoh spoke volumes of hurt and inside Akhenre felt as if he were being ripped to shreds. What was the right decision? He did not know._

_Seti wasn't too hard a man to convince and was merciful until he was absolutely certain he'd been disobeyed. His expression was softened by the Med-Jai's concern for his property. Still, he was suspicious. He pointed to the bedchamber doors. "Leave this place. You may keep your life, but if I see you near my Ancksunamun again I shall end it!"_

_Akhenre dare not risk a glance at his love. His questions would have to be answered later if she were still of a mind to speak to him. Not that he'd blame her if she didn't. So many thoughts raced through him he thought he might be sick from worry that he'd just done something very wrong to the woman he cared for. But to come against his king and risk the anger of the gods? Such a thing was immoral and wrong._

_Bowing before his king, the Med-Jai left quickly, worried about Ancksunamun._

_*_

Rick frowned as Jonathan hit another bump in the road. Sometimes he wondered if that man meant to do these things just to tick him off. Rolling his eyes, the ex-Legionnaire folded his fingers together and cracked his knuckles. Jonathan exhaled then as if he were trying to combat Rick's noise with one of his own. O'Connell smirked and yawned, leaning back and glancing over to his friend. 

Furrowing his brow slightly, Carnahan cleared his throat and kept his eyes almost merrily on the road. Rick exhaled loudly and waited. Evy's brother grunted and shook his head in thought. That did it. "Would you knock it off?" O'Connell growled, running his hands through his hair. He felt anxious enough about what was ahead of them without adding on Jonathan driving him nuts. "I actually want to be able to leave the sanitarium, ya know." 

What irked him more was Jonathan's absent-minded biting of his pinky and the half mumbled, "Hmmm?" that came from him. 

"That's it, I'm talking to Ardeth. _Alone_." 

Jonathan snorted at that, saying, "Oh. I see how it is." 

O'Connell tightened his fist, but remained calm. Shivering from the cold air he turned, glancing into the back seat. The Med-Jai lay against the back of the seat, his eyes closed. That startled Rick. His friend had been through so much this past week that seeing the warrior passed out could mean anything from exhaustion to even death. This was the last thing he needed. Without thinking he threw himself half over the seat to shake him. "Hey!" 

"Watch it!" Jonathan shouted, swerving a little and cursing as he straightened the car out again. 

Ardeth's dark eyes flew open and his hand went immediately to his scimitar. "Are we under attack?" he asked quickly, sitting up and looking around the vehicle. 

Exhaling, Rick slid back into his seat and rubbed his face nervously. "No," he replied shortly, embarrassed and annoyed. "Don't do that stuff to me, Ardeth. I looked back and saw you out. With that crazy lady who knows what could happen? You could die just like that and..." 

"I'm not going to die," the Med-Jai assured him, his tone slightly chiding. He reached up and clasped Rick's shoulder. "You really need to relax, my friend. This isn't good for you." 

Relax. Right. Why did they always have to say that during the most trying times? "Yeah, yeah," O'Connell groaned, leaning his head back. "I'm just worried about Evy. Who knows what could be happening to her?" 

The warrior pet his shoulder in understanding, leaning up between he and Jonathan to talk easier. "Imhotep is with her." 

Rick widened his eyes sarcastically, cocking his head and staring ahead at the road. "Oh. That makes me feel better. Thanks, Ardeth." O'Connell knew he was being a pain just now, but he didn't care. He hated when Evy was in trouble. Any of his friends. Growing up in an orphanage with no real family kind of lessened the security in one's life, but now he'd finally found some people to call his own. Unfortunately these people had a knack for getting themselves into mortal danger. Not that it wasn't a good trade, but he still felt less and less able to take it in stride when they were in trouble. He couldn't imagine what Ardeth must go through with his own people, who were by lifestyle warriors. 

"How far is your 'loony bin'?" the Med-Jai asked, interrupting Rick's brooding. He seemed fond of that phrase for some inane reason. O'Connell could hardly wait to see him use it on the Med-Jai elders. 

"Not far, old boy," Jonathan answered, that edge still in his voice. He looked in his rear view mirror at Ardeth and elbowed the seat. "Excited about seeing your woman?" 

Bay sat back silently, but Rick could hear the irritated exhale that came from him. It seemed Jonathan was all about irritation tonight. Well, Rick was going to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all or he was going to lock the man in one of the patient rooms at the asylum and leave him there. He smacked the Englishman's shoulder and said, "Quit being a jerk, will you? We all know your feelings about what happened, but it's not like you've made any effort to work things out. Don't abandon your friend because you won't hear him out." 

Carnahan rolled his eyes and remained silent a few moments. Hopefully he was thinking things through...rationally. He wasn't a grudge holding type of guy, Rick knew. It must have scared him, seeing his sister dying like that, but he had to understand what happened. 

Of course Ardeth didn't really expect Jonathan to say anything. He could place himself inside his shoes and knew that if it had been _his_ sister the forgiveness would have been hard to give on his part as well. And that expectation was why he was surprised when Carnahan did speak. "I just want to know something," he said finally. 

"What is that?" the Med-Jai replied in his quiet way, gazing out the window. The ache from the wounds on his back seemed almost natural after so long. 

Jonathan glanced up at him through the mirror, then put his eyes back on the road. He seemed loathe to bring up whatever was on his mind. "What...caused you to hurt my sister?" He groaned as they hit a bump and the car bounced. Rick hissed in a breath. 

At that Ardeth revisited the action he'd taken against Evy and the feelings returned anew. Shaking his head, he continued to look outside. The woods on either side of the road were completely darkened by the moonless night. Even he would have been a little chilled at having to travel alone down such a road, but Meela was a woman and much more prone to attack than he. Could she have possibly been afraid or were her beasts hiding out there to protect her? "Meela put a spell on me. I couldn't disobey her, no matter what it was she demanded of me. She commanded me to get the Book of Amun Ra and kill anyone that tried to stop me. Unfortunately Evy did try." 

That seemed to bother Jonathan even more. Turning a corner, he exhaled and nodded in understanding. "And you couldn't have stopped it?" 

"No," Ardeth replied, finally meeting his friend's glancing eyes. "My hand moved faster than my mind and I couldn't stop. Nor could I stay and be sure she was okay. The command to give Meela the book was too strong." 

They drove up a hill and pulled into a parking lot that overlooked a tall and gloomy looking building. Ardeth could barely make out the silhouette in the shadowy night. 

Jonathan turned the car off and turned around to view the warrior. His eyes still held that shade of anger. "What does it it feel like, killing someone you care for?" he asked in a somewhat hard tone. "I guess I just don't understand what happened exactly." 

The Med-Jai looked away, resting his hand on the door handle. "I pray you never do. It was the worst thing I have ever done in my life." Easily the worst. Nearly murdering an innocent woman...a woman who was his friend...who had counted on him. Everything he'd been put through came rushing back again, but if Jonathan needed to speak Ardeth wouldn't stop him. 

"Did she hurt you, Ardeth?" Evy's brother said after a silence. "Rick said something about bruises...or something." 

Traveling down the abuses Ardeth had suffered was easier than facing the things he'd done at Meela's command, but not a road the Med-Jai wanted to share with anyone else. He didn't want anyone knowing everything that had been done to him. Some things had their place deep in his heart and nowhere else. "I suffered at her hands," he said, opening his door. His body was still in pain. The mark of Meela's rough touch was still upon him and Ardeth couldn't withhold the sharp intake of air as he tried to get out of the car quickly. 

He cursed himself for showing this weakness in front of the other two. They had both noticed, Ardeth knew. Both men had held their breath and hovered between helping and not. Gritting his teeth in pain and anger, the Med-Jai got out slowly for his body's sake. It felt like he'd never truly be free of Meela's accursed torments, whether physical or worse--the knowledge of what he'd done and who he'd hurt. He sighed, trying to bury his feelings and headed towards the front of the looming sanitarium. 

Jonathan and Rick joined him, wordless as they walked together. 

* 

Evy sat against the wall with her arms folded over her legs. She was alone. All alone in a dark little room, wondering what had happened to Imhotep. She wasn't entirely sure how comfortable she was with the mummy at this time. She didn't hate him and had actually grown to like him once she understood what had driven him to the terrible person he'd become. He was even willing to work through that it seemed and become a normal person again. 

On a universal level that made her very happy. In her heart Evy mourned the suffering he'd been put through by this one woman who had changed all their destinies with her hidden motives. Ardeth had told her that he believed redemption was for those who sought it, no matter what they'd done. She could only pray that would be true for Imhotep's sake. 

Yet on a more personal plain it disturbed her because it looked to her like he was going to want her to help with this recapturing of who he'd been. And she wanted to be there for him. He was a part of her now, not just of Nefertiri but of Evelyn. Evy sighed. Sometimes her big fat heart just annoyed her. This could turn out real bad real quick if he decided that things weren't going his way and that frightened her a little bit. Plus there was this whole relationship that she just _knew_ he was going to expect. She didn't even know what she wanted as far as that was concerned. 

He was handsome. Very handsome actually. True, he was prone to acting like a spoiled child, but that could be fixed over time, couldn't it? And then there was his tendency to walk around half naked. Imhotep hadn't really liked the modern clothing they had put before him in Cairo. He wanted something more airy and regal looking. Well, the cold of London had taught him a thing or two. She smirked. Imhotep was very warm and very attentive. She knew that from both her life as Nefertiri and what she'd learned since they had awakened him again. But where would he fit in this day and age? 

If he were still alive. The idea that she might never find out what would happen scared her because in truth she was interested in seeing where things would lead. Just when had she let this man so deeply into her heart? It must have been when she let him kiss her. That had to be it. This whole situation was starting to make her worry and it kind of ticked her off. _Where are you, you infuriating son of a..._

The door opened then and she hissed in a breath at the brightness from the hall. Imhotep walked slowly inside and Evy was off her feet before she could even decide what to do. She threw her arms around him and asked, "Are you okay?" The beasts shut and locked the door again with a terrible clank. He didn't answer her except with a hug. "Imhotep?" Something was wrong--she could sense it. 

Lips pressed over hers and arms encircled her waist. Yes, he definitely would be expecting a relationship. But for now the pressing matter was the fact that he wouldn't speak to her. That bothered her. "Are you okay?" she repeated as he pushed her against the wall, rubbing his forehead against hers. "Imhotep, speak to me." 

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek, shaking his head. _No? Why not?_ "You won't talk?" He shook his head again and moved her hand down to his throat. She could feel something there. Something like...cuts. She gasped, widening her eyes at the prospect Meela had hurt him so he couldn't talk. "You can't speak." He nodded this time. "You can?" 

He exhaled at that and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her forward and kissing her quickly in response. She could just imagine his frustrated smile. Then it hit her. If he couldn't speak... "Oh dear. You can't stop her now, can you?" He shook his head slowly. Suddenly this small room felt a whole lot darker. 

Evy blinked her eyes, her mind racing with questions of how they were going to defeat Meela if he couldn't speak. She barely even noticed that he was drawing her down to the floor, laying little kisses on her throat. Furrowing her brow, she absently pet his cheek and went through different scenarios and ideas while he went on caressing her. Imhotep was nothing if not insistent and soon became frustrated with her not returning his attentions. He sighed and pulled her arm strap down, which resulted in her pulling it right back up. "Oh, no you don't. Just because you can't talk doesn't mean you can just have anything you want," she told him, playfully smacking at his shoulder. 

The priest exhaled and took her hand, placing her fingers on his lips. He mouthed words to her and she swallowed, trying to decipher. He repeated each word slowly. "H-how?" He nodded and went to the next word. _How...how can...how can I say...goodbye?_ She widened her eyes at that. "What do you mean by _that_?" 

He spoke to her silently again. _You know what I must do._ Imhotep placed her fingers again on his throat. "No," she told him firmly, shaking her head. She couldn't stop her voice from shaking. "No, I _don't_ know what you must do and you sure as hell aren't going to do it!" 

Again Evy cycled through every single option she could come up with. She knew what he was planning despite what she'd said and was _not_ going to allow him to sacrifice his life like that. Not when he'd just found a reason to change. Besides, what if he couldn't speak all the words before he died? It would have been for nothing. "You can't mean that." 

Kissing her palm, Imhotep nodded his head and pushed her back to the floor. He hovered above her on his knees and spoke to her slowly. Evy felt a lump in her throat when she finally understood him and her heart raced. _What would you have me do? Will you accept my love again or deny me? _The choice was again put before her. What would happen? Would the cycle repeat itself if she choose to love him? Many 'what if's' ran through her mind as he waited for her answer. 

And she had to give it. She did the only thing she knew to do. Caressing her hand up his leg once more, Evelyn inhaled the ever present fire tainted scent of the air and looped her fingers around his belt. One small tug and the priest removed her fingers gently, kissing them and laying down over her. Evy's fears of what could happen between them were quickly replaced by other, warmer emotions as he pulled her gown strap from her arm once more. 

* 

Ardeth Bay stood in the center of the tiny, drawer filled room, his borrowed gun under one arm and fingers thumbing through a card index. A smile spread across his lips as he pulled one out and showed it to Rick. "Carnahan," he said kind of loudly. He exchanged glances with Rick. 

O'Connell grinned and looked out at Jonathan, who was in the lobby keeping watch. "Carnahan," he echoed the Med-Jai, holding the card up. 

"Carnahan," Jonathan mocked, heading towards them. He frowned at his two companions. "Why don't you just scream we're here? What the devil is that thing, anyway?" He reached for the card. 

Rick pulled it away and smiled, reading it. "Patient Number: 0356. Name: Carnahan, Joseph R. Notes: Likes to draw pictures of nude women on the walls." The ex-Legionnaire peered up at Jonathan smartly. "Uncle Joe? You know this sort of thing runs in the family." He dodged the other man's attempt to grab at the paper. "How long do you think you have until you start raving?" 

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan made for the card again and snatched it away, muttering, "Let me see this." He tossed it to the floor with a smirk. "That's Carnarvon. Very funny." 

"I am sorry, Jonathan," Ardeth said with a completely straight face. "My mistake." He looked around the room silently, listening to the building. There wasn't a sound to be heard. Except his coughing. He covered his mouth and winced. "Let's keep looking..." 

...Meela crossed her arms, sitting down upon the chair that would send electricity into anyone that dared put the cap on their head. She'd turned off all the lights to hide her presence. Running her fingers across the arm straps, she smiled at this fascinating piece of machinery. What the people of this time did to others of their kind was morbidly interesting. Ancksunamun knew that Seti himself would have been repulsed by the idea behind this chair. Set would be delighted to use it. 

She exhaled and listened to the air. "I feel you, Akhenre. I know you are here, my love," she whispered, waiting patiently... 

...Flipping the hall lights on and shocked that there was still power available to this half burned building, they crept through the hallways slowly, each man with a weapon drawn and his senses heightened. Ardeth led the way. She was here. Somehow he just knew it for fact and yet there were no signs. No sounds, no beasts, nothing. The trio stopped at another door and Rick grasped the handle. 

Just like all the others it was empty. Ardeth groaned and cleared his throat, then coughed again. "She is here." 

Shaking his head, Jonathan rubbed his shoulder and kicked at a fallen chair. His expression was dubious. "How can you say that, old boy? The place is deserted." 

"I just know it," the Med-Jai replied, checking a closet carefully. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, intuition, a connection to Anck-su-namun, or a spell, but something told him that the woman they sought was here. He could almost feel her here. Ardeth sighed and headed towards the door. "This is the last hall. Did anyone think to check the morgue?" Neither man responded. "Someone should do that now." 

With a sigh, Rick headed out with Ardeth. "I'll go," he said, clearly not too happy with the idea. 

That left Ardeth and Jonathan alone to face Ancksunamun if she were lurking somewhere up here. Two more rooms lay ahead of them. The door on the left was labeled "Treatment" and the door to the right "Office". Ardeth pointed to the right and nodded to Jonathan. "Right. You take the room with all the creepy stuff," the Englishman agreed, heading into his appointed room. 

Turning to enter the treatment room, Ardeth paused, hearing something. Oddly enough it seemed to come from right before him, but there was no door. Only a wall. The Med-Jai frowned and slowed his pace, moving with trained stealth into the treatment room. He held tightly to his gun and reached for a light switch. 

The room was empty. He frowned and looked into every shadow and corner, but found nothing. Jonathan came to the door and leaned against the frame, watching. "No one in the office," he informed. 

Ardeth furrowed his brow and looked around the room again as if it would somehow bring Anck-su-namun to him. Naturally it did not. "Let's go find Rick," he said, turning towards the door... 

...With a soft little smile, Ancksunamun sat very still and watched Ardeth fail before her eyes. She felt almost bad for him. He looked so lost when he failed. He looked so beautiful. She wanted to touch him, his hair...his face. But it wasn't time yet. She would have him soon enough. 

There was something so certain about his face and yet his eyes and ears told him that he was wrong. Meela laughed. "How I do enjoy the chase," she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear because of the spells she'd placed. "Will you now follow me back to Egypt?" 

For a moment her heart rate picked up. Ardeth stopped at the door and turned back around, his eyes surveying the room one more time. Almost as if he'd heard. But his senses wouldn't confirm what his mind could perceive. He turned away again and left, shutting the light off on the way out... 

..."No one's in the morgue," Rick said as his two friends came down the small lift. He leaned back against the front desk and waited. "No one except...Joseph." He wiggled his fingers suggestively at Jonathan. 

Carnahan rolled his eyes and got off the lift. There was a smirk on his face. "You know, you shouldn't talk. You don't know who your family really is. Maybe Uncle Joe was _your_ uncle." 

The ex-Legionnaire shook his head, his expression mild. "All the nuts in my family are in America," he replied. His eyes met Ardeth's. "No luck?" 

The Med-Jai shook his head in puzzlement. He looked back towards the lift, then at the floor, shaking his head. "I was so sure." 

"It happens," Rick said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Let's go. We've got a few more places to check out." 

The three men exited the sanitarium, flipping the lights off on the way out. Ardeth exhaled tiredly and glanced back over his shoulder. Something wasn't right about this, but there was nothing he could do. He got into the car slowly and sighed in defeat, gazing out the window towards the upper floors that had survived the fire. She _was_ somewhere near. She had to be. 

* 

**Hmm. Hope this came out as good as the concept seemed. On Buffy, the episode "Hush" was on, so I had to steal someone's voice this chapter. ;) Plus this fits nicely with what I've got planned for the end end. Hehehe.**   


**Lol. Anyhow. thankya, thankya. :D _***SARE**_, glad to still have you. :D _Mija_, glad to know I'm not the only one that gets that feeling! hehehe! _Wildcardgal_, yeas...I trying to make people see both sides of Meela. hehehe. ;) _RedLady_, thanks for saying you thought I could be published! That's quite nice to hear...I'd like to do that someday if I can work myself into it. :D _Deana_, thanks for reminding me of the silly things I forget, IE: Ardeth's cold and for this chapter title. ;D _Pol_ and _Alex_, thanks for sticking around! Yeah, Immy and Evy are cute, huh? :P I so need a boyfriend. hehehe. _Sheri_, I can't believe I didn't thank you the other chapter...:O I feel bad. Thanks for reading...I'm trying to give Jonathan as much as I can...I like him to have a piece of my stories too. :) He's a good guy and I love writing him.**

**Anyhow, thanks again everyone! Hope you're enjoying and you rock! -Angel**


	17. Drop

Title: Fury - Chapter Sixteen – Drop   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

* 

**_Restless and alone. A weary soul has traveled home. What am I to do in a world without you? I don't want to believe. I turned around and you're gone. All those sweet memories of loving you for so long._**   
_Tait, Unglued from Tait._

There was an air of frustration in the car when they pulled up to the manor. Each had been so sure that they were on the right track. That tonight they would find Evy and return her and Imhotep safely. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Tonight's search had left them with nothing to show for their work except weariness and worry. 

The air smelled fresh after the previous night's rain and the coolness of the breeze was pleasant to Ardeth as he stepped from the car. After tonight he was looking forward to a good night's rest. Not that he hadn't gotten used to the constant aching of his muscles and joints. This lifestyle was going to age him prematurely if he weren't careful. 

But it seemed, to him at least, that things were looking up. Jonathan hadn't quite forgiven him yet, but was becoming more able to remain civil and even joke back and forth with the Med-Jai. It was a small relief on the whole problem, but anything was a plus right now--especially the bed that awaited him. He could see the same destination in the eyes of his companions. And he could see the same disheartened helplessness that he felt too. He refused to believe Evy was just gone and the situation unbeatable. They were invincible, of course. Isn't that what every good story was like? 

Even if reality didn't always allow for that, Ardeth still held onto that hope that things would turn out all right in the end. The other two were silent as Jonathan unlocked the front door. The warrior sighed inwardly, knowing that locking the door wasn't entirely necessary. They were going to have to fix that back door before they left for Egypt. Egypt? He frowned at that conclusion, but supposed it was natural that they would end up back there. It was becoming increasingly apparent to him that she hadn't broken the third seal. Or was he just hopeful? 

Climbing the stairs behind Jonathan, O'Connell trailing behind, Ardeth licked his lips and pushed everything out of his mind. He coughed lightly, trying to hide it, and said, "Goodnight," in reply to Rick. 

"Nighty night, chaps," Jonathan yawned, heading down the hallway to his own room. 

Two seconds into the bedroom Ardeth peeled off his reclaimed desert robes and sunk underneath the covers. The sheets were slightly chilly, a comfortable and almost fresh feeling against his sore body. The Med-Jai closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. The last thing he remembered was wondering where Ancksunamun was hiding and if Evy and Imhotep were okay. 

* 

_He hadn't seen her in over three weeks, but any fool around the palace could see something strange was going on. Nefertiri was sullen and waspish even, much to the concern of her father. She rarely smiled now and her eyes grew distinctly cold whenever anyone mentioned her father's choice concubine. Akhenre threw a stone into the pond he sat before and gazed at the blue waters. "What have you done, Ancksunamun?" he breathed._

_Sliding down beside him, Nycolaus lightened his voice and batted his eyelashes at his friend. "Why, Akhenre, whatever do you mean?" He smirked and elbowed his friend. "You still hung up on her?"_

_"You would not understand my feelings," the Egyptian replied, looking again at the water. He'd betrayed her. Even if he'd saved himself from betraying Seti and endangering his soul, he still had betrayed Ancksunamun. Every time he thought of those eyes it hurt him._

_Nycolaus sat back and dipped his toes into the pond's cool surface. He seemed agitated. "No, you're right. I don't understand. Ancksunamun isn't exactly the nicest person in the world, you know. She tricked Nefertiri and took her lover away from her. I don't understand what's so good about a person that can do that to an innocent young girl." His voice was hard. "I can admit that I wanted Nefertiri, but I didn't go against Imhotep in some underhanded scheme to get her."_

_"Ancksunamun did that?" he breathed, unable to believe that the woman he knew would do such a thing. The concubine was quiet and distant, but he knew she wasn't like that. Or hadn't been, anyway. Not that he knew her anymore. "Imhotep is her lover now?" That stung._

_Nycolaus nodded moodily. He'd had an open crush on Nefertiri for a while now and would naturally find anyone that hurt her totally offensive. Akhenre wondered idly what he'd do to Imhotep if the priest were at fault. "Yeah. It's all pretty messed up right now. Look, Nef doesn't want anyone knowing right now, despite the fact that Imhotep is a lying bastard that's using her father's concubine and deserves death. Don't say anything. I've got to be at my post. You can do a lot better than Ancksunamun, Akhenre."_

_"Thanks, my friend," Akhenre said as his friend got up and left. But contrary to Nycolaus' beliefs concerning the matter, it wasn't what he could get from Ancksunamun that bothered him as much as wondering what she'd gotten herself into. If Pharaoh found out she was with another man she could be put to death along with Imhotep. Akhenre frowned, thinking of the priest's face. Up until now he'd merely tolerated the uncompromising self-serving priest, but now hatred began to burn. If he had caused this...had somehow seduced Ancksunamun..._

_A shadow formed above the water as someone came to stand behind him. The newcomer crouched behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Akhenre," Ancksunamun whispered, placing her lips on his cheek. "I have missed you."_

_He stiffened, conscious that if they were caught his life would be forfeit. "Have you fought with Imhotep?" he asked coldly. "Is that why you have come to me?"_

_Her arms around him tightened for a moment as she continued to hold him. "Akhenre, I do not love the High Priest. I am merely using him. You have my heart even though you tore it to shreds by denying me."_

_"We would have both been killed." Using Imhotep, was she? Her innocence was all but gone it seemed. "What kind of woman are you becoming that you use men now, Ancksunamun?"_

_She turned him to face her, her eyes hard as she looked him up and down. "Like you used me?" He opened his mouth to protest but she hushed him with two fingers. "Do not deny it. You took me to your bed once, but have never touched me since. If you have love for me then prove it! Take me away from here."_

_He pushed her fingers away, his brow furrowed and his emotions stirring in fifteen different directions. "Ancksunamun, you know I cannot. Such an action would..."_

_"Deceiver!" she hissed before he could finish. He hadn't seen the dagger behind her back, so when she drew it forth it came as a surprise. A deadly surprise._

_Falling back from the wound inflicted upon him, Akhenre gasped and groaned. He brought his hand up to the dagger that protruded from him, then raised it. His own blood met his eyes._

_Ancksunamun leaned over him and her eyes were filled with tears. She pressed her lips against his gently and kissed him one last time. "I had to, Akhenre. For Set, you understand. You cannot love me, but Set can promise me more than even that if I obey and give you to him as a sacrifice. I wish things could have been different. I will take your body to the temple of Set, my love. And lay you to rest where my god lays."_

_The pain was lessening and the world around him fading as he lay in her arms. Disbelief coursed through him but more than that, hurt towards her and for her. There were fates worse than death and Ancksunamun would live to find that out if she truly served Set. But even though she, his murderer, had cause him such pain, he could not ignore the irony within his own heart._

_He still loved her. With his last breath he told her so and she cried, cradling him to her as he died. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes for the final time were hers, dark and broken, shining with tears and immeasurable grief. He could only hope the gods would guide her back from her dark path, for now he could not._

_*_

Meela grinned as her protector walked around the lobby, his eyes hard as he looked around. The early morning blueness tinted everything in the room. "Your father would not be amused," he informed her, crossing his large arms. He could always be counted upon to be overly cautious, but the important thing was that he was loyal to her - not her father. He would do anything she commanded simply because he'd been trained to do so. Being a wealthy man, her father could afford the luxury of taking in a young boy of ten to raise him up. She had been merely a few weeks old when Lock-nah had been taken in and trained to be her protector. That was his life's work and he was paid handsomely for it. 

But he could be over protective about her when he set his mind to it. "My father isn't required to give his opinion," she replied, getting a stern glance in response. She smiled. "Lock-nah, we have much to do in so little time. We must reach the temple soon so that Set may again walk the earth." 

The large warrior nodded his head, his eyes betraying nothing of the thoughts within. She had explained things to him in a simple personal letter and without question he'd come from his searching for her in Jordan to obey her commands. Meela needed a way to Egypt, something private, and Lock-nah was nothing if not resourceful. Without the angels of Set lumbering behind her company she could also walk freely without expending her energy on spells to conceal them. 

Stepping onto the lift, Meela motioned her bodyguard to follow. He obeyed, gazing at the unstable piece of equipment with disdain. They ascended on the rickety platform three floors higher and exited. The illusion now shattered, Ancksunamun unlocked the door to the room of solitude and opened it. A smile spread across her lips as she beheld them, both asleep in one another's arms. A pang of remembrance struck her and a few tears threatened to form. _Akhenre..._

The priest stirred from his place nestled in Nefertiri's embrace. She hardened her heart and inhaled. "Wake up, Imhotep." Her voice caught a little and she tightened her fists. 

"Get up, slave," Lock-nah added to her command. He didn't wait for the priest to sit up before entering the small room and kicking his side. Imhotep covered his lips to prevent any sound from escaping and curled up as the pain shot through him. The warrior stood above him, arms crossed. 

Meela crouched down beside Imhotep, helping him sit. "I suggest you listen to Lock-nah, Imhotep. He's not very patient." His eyes went cold at the sight of her, but that wasn't unexpected and didn't faze her. She could still see that urge to lash out against her with his voice and the frustration that he could not. "Wake your little pet. We're leaving this place." 

Casting his eyes down, the priest touched Evy's arm and shook her gently. She groaned and rolled away. He smiled, eyeing her body and slapped her behind. That got the desired effect and the princess sat up slowly. "Do you _mind_?" she growled, rubbing at her eyes. It didn't seem to register that she could actually see now until her eyes caught the shadow of their captors. Nefertiri looked up with anger in her eyes and shouted, "What have you done to Imhotep?!" 

Lock-nah wasn't impressed by Evy's outburst and quickly dragged her to her feet, raising his hand. The priest was immediately at Nefertiri's side, fighting the large, dark man off his princess. There wasn't time for this nonsense. "Lock-nah! Stop this at once! Let her go!" 

He yanked Evy towards him, ripping the arm strap to her filthy gown and growled, "I have low tolerance towards disrespect. Remember that." 

Nefertiri cried out when he shoved her down to her knees and stepped away. Meela frowned upon Lock-nah's direct and merciless nature, but those traits would be the very things that served her best. She let the moment pass without any more consideration. "We are leaving. I have some clothing for you both to wear in public." Producing a dagger from her side, Ancksunamun held it forth for them to view. "If either of you tries to escape I will take this knife and put it in you, Imhotep. I'm sure you can't contain your voice through such pain." Her gaze slid to Evy and she shook the weapon suggestively. "Remember, if you try anything he will die. What have you to say?" 

The bedraggled and weary princess frowned, but nodded. "I'll remember. And I want you to remember something. By the end of this _you'll_ be the one dying!" 

There simply was no time to think. At that little comment Lock-nah raised his hand and sent Nefertiri to the floor, gasping in pain and clutching to her cheek. Imhotep's mouth opened, but he didn't speak as he lowered himself and helped his lover. "Lock-nah!" Meela hissed, her eyes hard. He glared back at his mistress in mild defiance. She shook her head and left the small room, motioning for them to follow. 

Meela listened to Nefertiri's complaints as the warrior shoved her through the door and grabbed at the silent priest. Rummaging through her bags from the hotel, she removed clothing she'd bought for Ardeth and one of her own dresses. She tossed them to the ground before her prisoners and rested her hands on her hips. "Remove your clothing and wear those. We leave for Egypt within the hour." 

* 

Rick rubbed his hands on the hand towel he'd swiped from Evy's cupboard and whistled as he traversed the long hall to see about the others. Jonathan, he knew, was up and about. The first thing he'd done was drag himself down the stairs in a tired stupor and usher himself straight to the liquor cabinet. Rick shook his head, automatically hearing Evy's voice in a chiding tone. _She's safe, O'Connell_, he told himself. _She's a smart, strong girl._

The Med-Jai hadn't gotten up that anyone knew of, and as nine rolled around Rick decided it was time to wake his friend. As he neared Ardeth's room he could hear the rustling of sheets and his friend groaning. Rick stopped whistling and entered the room. Still asleep, Ardeth tossed in the bed slightly. His expression was pained and his fists clenched. This wasn't good. 

Touching Ardeth's forehead, Rick furrowed his brow and grabbed his shoulders to wake him, but instead found two brown eyes opening and fixed on him. "Rick?" he questioned low, blinking at his friend's hands on him. He smiled wanly. "You decided to kill me after all?" 

Rick rolled his eyes and let go. "You were having a nightmare it looked like. You okay?" 

"Yes," Ardeth breathed, pushing himself into a sitting position. He didn't look okay, but knowing him he would ignore his body and go about as if he were just fine. He rubbed at his head and exhaled. "I was dreaming. Of my own death - or Akhenre's rather." 

Nodding his head, O'Connell grabbed a nearby chair and plopped down, kicking his feet up on the bed to relax. "Yeah. We never knew what happened to you, you know." He pointed to his head and wiggled his eyebrows. "Imhotep's spell seems to be working overtime. I dreamed we found blood where you had been sitting. But there was no body, nothing. Ancksunamun remained at the palace, so I knew you didn't run off with her." 

The Med-Jai exhaled and made no move to get up from his place. He looked tired and grateful for the softness around him. "So, she did take me to rest in the temple," he breathed to himself. Rick shot him a questioning glance. "Ancksunamun killed Akhenre, Rick. He laid in her arms and died, still proclaiming his love." 

"Man," Rick replied in surprise. Scratching his arm, he shook his head. Was there nothing that woman wouldn't do? "No offense, Ardeth, but for your sake I sure hope you have better taste these days." He cracked a smile at his friend. 

Ardeth furrowed his brow in thought, however. There was something about his eyes that made Rick wonder what the man was feeling about his abusive captor. The Med-Jai pushed back the covers and pulled himself from the bed, looking around for his shirt. He coughed a few times and Rick winced. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked in concern. 

"I'll be all right," Ardeth assured, gathering up his robes. "This is nothing I have not endured before, Rick. Have you any plans?" 

Rick shook his head and snorted. "No. I have no idea in hell what we're supposed to do. What would you suggest?" 

The Med-Jai paused in his dressing a moment, thinking over the situation. There was an uncertainty in his eyes as he slowly slid his gaze to Rick. "Egypt. I believe what we seek will be found there." 

Of course Rick knew what the answer would most likely be, but he had to ask anyway. Sighing, he got up from his chair and said, "How do you know?" 

True to the ex-Legionnaire's prediction, Ardeth's face remained mysterious and unsure. "I do not know, but something tells me that we must find the temple of Set. I believe she will go there." 

Rick nodded and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. Somehow he also had felt they'd be going back to the golden sands of death, though he was sure it wasn't by any supernatural means or excelled intuition. It was merely the irony of things. Maybe that place would never leave him alone. It wouldn't if it never left Evy alone, he knew. "Right. Well, why don't you get some rest, huh? I'm gonna send Jonathan out to see about some transportation and supplies while I fix the back door. You could stand some more sleep. 

"I should help you," Ardeth countered, already looking for his boots. He paused and coughed. 

Clapping Ardeth on the shoulder, Rick shook his head and pushed him back to the bed. It surprised him how easily the Med-Jai obeyed and sat back. "Rest, Ardeth. Evy needs you at your strongest. I'll be fine." That would get him. Ardeth was a sucker for duty, even if he didn't look too happy about this suggestion. 

He crossed his arms and retorted, "I am not a child." 

That couldn't be passed up after the little comment about the sterilizer Ardeth had made Rick use. He crossed his arms and grinned. "Then don't act like one. Quit pouting. You know I'm right, so sleep." 

Ardeth's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, but he didn't move. "I do not pout." His voice was highly miffed. 

O'Connell shrugged and turned away. Leaving the room, he shot a look back over his shoulder. "Rest." 

* 

Evy sat in the car sullenly, her dark eyes studying the intricate weave of the fabric on the car seat before her. The sound of small raindrops seemed to be bidding them goodbye as they headed to wherever Meela had in mind. There were many things on her mind, most if not all revolving around Imhotep. She could feel his hot touch still on her body...still felt the sensations of his mouth. It was different. She could say that much for what they'd enjoyed together. Different in a quite good way. 

But that wasn't the only thing on her mind just now. While she could mentally relive the night once more with enthusiasm, the other thing that had so captured her attentions was the dream she'd had afterwards. It haunted her with his darkness. She could still hear Imhotep's voice. 

_..."Do not do this," he pleaded as the Med-Jai held him back. There was fear written in those eyes of midnight._

_Rameses gazed at him with stern eyes. Sitting forward, Seti's eldest son pointed a finger at the now captured priest. "You have murdered your king! How dare you ask for your life?"_

_Imhotep lowered his head, knowing that the new pharaoh was right. His voice was low when he said, "I ask not for my life. That by right belongs to you, Rameses." He looked so broken and frightened. "I ask you for my soul. Do not place this black curse upon me."_

_Nefertiri couldn't stop the steady stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks as she watched from the shadows. There was no way her brother would be merciful upon the dread priest and Nefertiri wasn't sure what to feel about that. Her father lay dead because of this man, but she couldn't deny the part of her that was grieved deeply by what Imhotep would endure for his evil crime. She swallowed when Rameses laughed. "You wicked wretch!" he spat, his face displaying his complete hatred and disgust. "I give you nothing! Med-Jai, take him to the City of the Dead and let him watch his evil servants be mummified. Take the High Priest of Horus and convey to him my command that the Hom-Dai be done upon Imhotep the Blasphemer."_

_The priest struggled against his captors as they dragged him towards the door. Nefertiri covered her throat, crying openly for the turn their lives had taken. Her priest turned his head and gazed at her longingly. "Nefertiri..." he whispered._

_She turned her head, closing her eyes..._

Those images she could do without. Evy looked out the window and wiped her newly wet cheeks. Her stomach hurt as she again reviewed it, unable to stop it from happening again. It had been such a turning point in Nefertiri's life. She'd lost everything that day and would have given up had it not been for the love of Nycolaus. 

Thinking of Rick made her wonder what he and the others were doing. Were they looking for her right now? The midday sun shone brightly in the London sky and she sighed, realizing they likely had no clue Meela was taking she and Imhotep to Egypt. What would happen to them once Ancksunamun broke the final seal? There were too many things going on. Too many issues to work through. Despite her heavy feelings she smiled when a hand touched hers. 

Imhotep gazed steadily, his eyes questioning her. _You are okay, my princess?_ he mouthed, squeezing her hand gently. 

She nodded and picked his hand up, pressing it to her face. _Yes,_ she said silently back. _Just thinking._

His eyes grew sad and he inhaled deeply, looking her over. He was thinking of what lay ahead of him she knew. His sacrifice. And it hurt her like no pain she'd ever felt - this life. _Do not worry,_ he told her, shaking his head to convey his point. 

She'd try not to worry, but it came right down to one fact. She didn't want to lose him. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she just didn't want him to give his life to speak the words that would strip Ancksunamun's power away. But it became increasingly and frighteningly apparent that to stop the evil god Set, a sacrifice would in fact be demanded. She was going to lose him again. 

* 

"This place looks less than reliable," Rick commented as the three men gazed out the car window at the small hangar. He scratched his head and winced. "I sure hope you haven't gotten us into trouble." He opened his door, pulling his bag with him. The cold night air chilled the three men. 

Suddenly a door opened and a man came rushing out, a smile on his dark face. He was quite pleased to have paying customers it seemed. "That's the man I did business with," Jonathan informed his companions, stepping from the car as well. 

Rick's eyes widened and he grinned. "Izzy! What are _you_ doing in London?" 

The thin man froze and scowled. Shaking a fist, he stomped towards the ex-Legionnaire. "Running away from Drake, that's what! You sent him after me. I can't believe it. After all these years, you sent him to kill me! I should kill you right now!" 

O'Connell rolled his eyes skyward. "I didn't send Drake to kill you, Izzy. I was kidding. It's not my fault he took me seriously." He evaded a punch. "Come on. Where's your sense of humor?" 

Crossing his arms, Izzy shook his head and looked Rick and his friends over, bending to look in the car at Ardeth. "You're leading me back to Egypt so that snake of a boss of ours can kill me. I know it and I'm not going to fall for it. What did he offer you, anyway?" 

"Nothing," Rick answered impatiently. He shivered at the breeze. "Look, if you don't trust me then at least let me borrow your plane." 

"Ha!" Izzy exclaimed, opening his arms in exaggerated exasperation. "I don't think so, O'Connell. I'm not about to let you wander off in one of my beauties. You'll just have to find another way. Business is closed." 

Rick bit his lip a moment, thinking. "Okay," he said, turning away. He pointed to the car seriously. "You see that big man in there? I think I'll let him kill you now. Ardeth, wanna have a little fun?" He smiled at his friend and motioned him out in a cheery way, noting that Izzy was backing off. 

With a smile, Bay pulled himself from the vehicle slowly and with considerable effort. Rick sighed, remembering his wounds and cold when he coughed. The man behind him hissed out a breath. "Kill me? He can barely get out of the car!" 

Jonathan decided to get in on the fun and laughed. "My friend, true he is injured, but if you could see him fight when he's fully able you wouldn't be so confident even in his present state. Come on, Ardeth. Show him what you've got." 

Fully standing now, Ardeth nonchalantly reached for his scimitar and advanced on the now slightly frightened Izzy. "This will not take long if you relax, my friend," he said for added effect. 

"Hey...now wait a minute, Rick. You can't just kill a man in his own parking lot!" Izzy stumbled backwards and landed unceremoniously on his rear. 

O'Connell stroked his chin thoughtfully, watching Ardeth get closer and closer. He smiled down. "It's not in my hands. Ardeth needs to get to Egypt and if you don't take him..." He shrugged as if he didn't care. 

Izzy cowered from the tall and imposing warrior that stood above. "All right! All right! I'll take you to Egypt. Put your sword away." 

"You didn't say 'please'," Ardeth warned, obviously liking his role. Rick smirked. 

"Please! Rick, call off your brute!" the man below cried. He scowled when Ardeth's scimitar was sheathed, but took the hand Jonathan offered in help. "But let's get one thing straight. I'm not going anywhere _near_ Cairo! Drake's got half his bloody garrison after me because of you!" 

* 

**Heyas all. Not as suspenceful, but setting up both the past and the future, eh? Hope you enjoyed. :) RedLady, thanks again for reviewing. :) I have noooo clue what Rick will do...I have no idea what will happen usually past each chapter..lol. FanoftheMummy, thanks for the review! Immy and Evy have a lot to think about, huh? Mija, writers block sucks. ;) I so empathize. Buff, thanks for returning! lol. You were right about my liking Immy in chapter 9. :) Was nice to see him be friendly and kind. Marcher, thanks a bunch!! I'm glad you don't find my humor annoying...lol. I don't have the story written to post chapters every few days...I could never have patience to wait for feedback. ;) Wildcardgal, my 100th reviewer, yes..I have been busy thanks to Deana. She's been cheering me on from day one! Thanks! Deana, of course thank you for cheering me on...it means a lot!!! :)**

**You all rock!!! Thanks to all reviewers and non's. :D -Angel**


	18. Storm Rising

Title: Fury - Chapter Seventeen – Storm Rising   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

* 

It wasn't exactly unexpected really. A plane landing right in the middle of the desert was bound to draw the attention of his people. Ardeth could perceive on the very edge of the horizon a group of his people. They made no move to intercept, but merely watched the four men exit the aircraft. His heart was heavy with the knowledge that he was going to have to face their anger and betrayed faces. But he must go to them to uncover the location of the temple of Set. 

Rick hefted a pack onto his shoulder and stepped beside his friend. He too had noticed the band of Med-Jai that observed from a distance. "What are you thinking?" he asked casually. 

Ardeth felt anything but casual at the moment. Betraying them had hurt him deeply. He looked at O'Connell meaningfully. "I will not fight them if they try to take me, Rick. They will send someone else with you if that is their wish." 

"You think they'll try and punish you?" O'Connell looked a little uncomfortable with the prospect. It wouldn't be far fetched for the man to actually try and oppose the Med-Jai if they took Ardeth into custody for what he'd done. "I mean even though, you know...Meela...?" 

The Med-Jai shook his head and looked back towards his people. They were now heading towards them. They had now come to the conclusion that Ardeth was with the small party. "I do not know, Rick. Nothing such as this has ever happened." 

"Oh great!" Izzy shouted, having spotted the warriors. "I'll bet that's Drake coming to kill me! Thanks a lot, O'Connell!" He glared at the ex-Legionnaire. 

Rolling his eyes, Rick swatted at his friend. "It's not Drake. These men are coming to speak with Ardeth. Keep your mouth shut when they arrive, okay?" 

The pilot grumbled to himself and took a place behind his plane, most likely to hide. Jonathan backed away too, but stayed out in the open to see what would happen. Ardeth steeled himself as the riders approached and stopped their horses. Ali was the leader, but at his side rode Abdu. The young boy wore a mask of disgust on his face as he looked over his old hero. "O'Connell," the leader stated, verbally citing Rick as the leader. "I have come for Ardeth Bay, betrayer of the Med-Jai. Will you stay to our bargain and hand him over?" 

True to what Ardeth suspected would happen despite good sense, Rick shrugged and shook his head. "No, I won't. Not until you hear me out." 

"He betrayed his people!" Abdu broke in without thinking. He was silenced by Ali's glare. 

Ali leaned forward in his saddle, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he gravely spoke, "This matter is not open to outlanders. You will not make judgments for the Med-Jai, American. Stick to the word your woman gave me and give him to us." 

Rick inhaled and his hand twitched. Ardeth took his arm and shook his head, knowing the westerner was tempted to draw his gun. "Do as he says, Rick. They will not put me to death until they have heard my side of this." 

"Death?" Jonathan repeated, shaking his head and stepping. "Hold on a minute! Rick, we can't let them do that!" 

Holding up a forestalling hand, the ex-Legionnaire turned his back and motioned Ardeth closer. "Do we have time for this?" he whispered, shooting a glance over his shoulder. "What about Meela?" 

The Med-Jai shook his head in thought. He met his friend's eyes helplessly. "We have no choice. They would overwhelm you easily and besides that, we need them for the location." He nodded his acceptance of what was to happen and coughed, wincing at the pain in his chest. He was taking on too much. "I will be all right, my friend." 

Rick bit his lip, a fight going on inside him against what he knew he should do and what he wanted to do. His blue eyes looked over the gathering of warriors that stood before them. "I won't let them kill you," he said before stepping forward to speak. He handled himself with confidence and strength as he spoke. "All right. I'll have Ardeth over for your consideration, but I must insist that my party be allowed to accompany you back to the camp." 

Ali didn't like that last, but surprisingly conceded. He motioned two of his men forward. "You may come because you too were betrayed by the hand of Bay." Then he turned his eyes on the guilty party. Ardeth swallowed, fully ready to accept whatever would happen. He owed them that. "Ardeth Bay, surrender your weapons to the sand. Remove your outer raiment, for that is the garment that the Med-Jai alone may bear." 

Without hesitation Ardeth stripped every weapon on him and threw them to the sand, but he found great difficulty in removing the finely decorated gold and black cloak that was about his shoulders. The sacred clothing of his people. A piece of clothing that meant he was a Med-Jai, a part of something bigger than himself. Taking it off this way would almost be like he was discarding that part of his life. 

Ali noticed his pause and remained silent, his eyes knowing what Ardeth must be thinking. But what had to be done, had to be done. Bay slipped the cloak off and threw it to the ground with his weapons. Closing his eyes, he accepted the rough hands that grabbed him and pulled him away from his friends. They bound his wrists and put him on a horse, ignoring his coughs and groans. Five men would ride around him, keeping him from escaping, not that he could or would. "O'Connell," Ali called when Ardeth was taken care of. "You have no horses. Come, ride with me. One of my men will see to the other two you have with you." 

It was a sign of respect to allow the leader of another people onto the horse of the leader of these Med-Jai riders. Rick took it in stride, though, and got on behind Ali with a simple, "Thanks." 

The band of men gathered Ardeth's things from the desert floor and moved on towards the encampment. Ali sighed. "You seem reluctant to turn over a man that tried to kill your friend. Why?" 

Rick grunted at that and looked around the desert. "You seem eager to kill a man that was your friend. Why?" he retorted. 

Ali shook his head sadly. "I am not eager to turn Ardeth over to the elders, American. I take no joy in this at all. He was a good warrior, one of the best of our people. This grieves me more than you know, but I cannot ignore what has been done. How is it that _you_ can trust him again?" 

"He didn't do it on purpose," O'Connell informed the man he was riding with. This Med-Jai seemed unhappy with this business, but at the same time knew what must be done. He could empathize. "Ancksunamun put a spell on him and he couldn't disobey any command she gave. Doesn't that speak for his innocence?" 

The older man was silent a moment, then said, "It may be as you say. The elders will judge him for what has transpired. That decision I cannot make." 

Riding to the rear of the company, Ardeth sat on his horse and kept his eyes downcast. He understood why they were acting this way towards him, but it hurt no less. Rick, Evy and even Jonathan were able to forgive him as fast as their hearts were contented, they were free to make that choice, but the Med-Jai were different. They would question his actions more closely than these westerners. And would come to a wise decision. 

He looked up at the men that surrounded. Abdu was at his right, his eyes firmly cast ahead. The youth noticed Ardeth looking at him and scowled. Apparently Ardeth wasn't what he wanted to become any more. 

* 

They walked through the darkness of the Cairo streets. Evy and Imhotep remained quiet with Lock-nah behind them and Meela before. The goal tonight was to get the horses Lock-nah had arranged for and leave for the desert immediately. Ancksunamun didn't want to waste any time in getting to the temple. Down a darkened street Evy could see a man up ahead. He was large and looked tough. His eyes were trained upon them. "Lock-nah," he grunted as they approached. "Where's my money?" 

The large warrior crossed his arms in distaste and let Meela do the talking. She smiled with a charismatic light and reached into her handbag, pulling out a bundle of cash. She handed it to the man who snatched it away. "I'm sure you will find it all there, my friend." 

He counted his money and smirked. "I could use a little more payment from the likes of you," he told her suggestively. He peered around at Evelyn. "Or maybe that one." 

Ancksunamun laughed and shook her head. "I am sorry, but we have no time for that form of payment. Perhaps after I have completed my task I will let you have the girl, but I need her for now." 

The mercenary sneered and scratched his head, looking around the shadowy outside. "Right, well, your horses are out back." He threw a thumb over his shoulder. "The authorities will be watching the streets you know." 

"I will take care of them," Meela assured him, moving past him and down a small path towards a barn. Lock-nah shoved Evy and Imhotep onward roughly. Suddenly Meela stopped. "Supplies?" 

"Yeah, yeah," the mercenary groaned impatiently. "Everything your trained gorilla here asked for is there. I always do a job right." 

In the night the four mounted the two horses given, Imhotep and Ancksunamun on one and Evelyn and Lock-nah on the other, each silent in their own thoughts. Evy swallowed, praying that the Med-Jai of Cairo would see them and spread the word. A feeling of dread was welling up in her at the knowledge of being so close to the temple of Set. Very soon they would be there. Meela would break her seal and the dark Set would awaken in tangible form. What would happen after that she could only guess at, but was sure it was fairly serious. 

There was no indication they'd been spotted by any of the desert warriors as they rode through and exited the city. The night watch paid little attention to them and Evy suspected that Meela had again discouraged curiosity with her spells. The air seemed charged with some sort of urgency that Evy found quite unbearable. It felt like time were closing in on her....trapping her into some horrible fate. 

Only the distant moon lighted the open desert. Lock-nah kept her seated in front of him, his arms a trap she couldn't get out of. She glanced over at Imhotep as he rode behind his ex-lover. What had he felt for this woman? He'd loved Nefertiri with an innocent intent that had taken a man of his place back to an untouched time in his life, but Ancksunamun had corrupted that with lust and forbidden promises. Had there been any place in his heart for her? Had that place been more important to him than Nefertiri's? 

His eyes met hers and flashed in that age old way as if time hadn't changed on them. She didn't really know him, she realized, but he knew all about her. They had hurt each other so much after Nefertiri had left him. And now it was gone. Erased from his hatreds. He could start over with her if she allowed him to. 

An image of him standing above her with a knife flashed through her mind and not for the first time her mind screamed, _This is IMHOTEP!_ Monster. Murderer. Ruthless and evil. 

But a softer voice inside remembered the soft caresses, the fingers he'd entwined in her hair. The pain Nefertiri had experienced when he'd killed her father and betrayed her in the worst way. This man would walk through fire for her, whether to claim her as his love or leave her for the hurt she'd caused because of a heartless trick. He had done many things because of the pain inside, including losing himself in another and sacrificing everything to rebuild what he'd lost. 

It struck her then; just how much had been ripped away from this man. He'd had the best thing life could offer...love. Honest love, untainted. And then she'd taken it away from him because of the words of another. How long had he loved Nefertiri before telling her? 

She could remember being seventeen, wandering through the dark hallways towards her room. He stalked her like a predator, hiding in the shadows and watching as she walked. "Imhotep, what in the name of Osiris are you doing?" she'd chided, stopping to wait. He'd laughed then, told her he was hoping to scare her, but knowing what she knew now... It was almost overwhelming, this alien passion he held for her. Half of her knew and returned it, the other half was having trouble assimilating it so fast. 

But it hurt like a knife when she let herself feel through Nefertiri's feelings. Remember what the girl had felt. Imhotep had given everything he had to regain that precious feeling once more and had paid a severe penalty because of it. It brought tears to Evy's eyes when she risked another glance. His eyes were alarmed when he noticed, immediately expressing a desire to know what was wrong. All Evy could do was wipe her face and let the full memories wash over her of who she'd been with this man. "I'm so sorry," she breathed, covering her face. 

Imhotep's eyes grew desperate in wanting to reach her. Without thinking he jerked Ancksunamun from the saddle and both landed on the desert floor. He wrapped his arm around her neck, his dark eyes fierce as he challenged Lock-nah. The large guardian pulled Evy down and drew a knife to her throat. "Will they both die?" he spat, rubbing the knife against her throat. 

At Evelyn's whimper Imhotep's face grew less confident. Poised to break Meela's neck, the priest stood there at the precipice of a choice. His next action could determine a fate he wasn't willing to accept. Unwilling to risk the life of his princess, Imhotep shoved Ancksunamun away from him and shook his head. _I'm sorry_, he mouthed, his eyes moistening. 

Meela wrenched herself up from the earthen floor, her eyes blazing with fury. She straightened her hair and pointed at Imhotep. "I don't know what you thought you were doing, but you will pay for that little stunt! Lock-nah, take his little whore away and beat her! I want him to listen to her screams." 

The priest grabbed Meela, shaking his head quickly, begging her with his eyes to have mercy. He placed his hand on his chest, indicating that he was at fault, but Ancksunamun only shoved him away. Her eyes blazed for some reason unknown, some bitter feeling that had for whatever reason surfaced. He raised his hand to strike at her, but she shook her head in warning. "Don't you raise your hand to me, pathetic priest!" She tore a rope from her saddle and tossed it to Lock-nah. The large protector bound Imhotep tightly and shoved him to the desert. "_Take her_!" Meela shouted vehemently. 

Imhotep lay in the sand, watching as Lock-nah dragged Nefertiri away into the darkness. He closed his eyes, hearing her whimper in pain as the man hit her once. His stomach hurt and his body tingled with the need to get up and stop this madness. But his ties kept him docile and helpless, unable to assist his princess. It rended his heart. But confusion also spread through him quickly as he perceived not just the cries of Nefertiri, but some from another source. 

Behind him Ancksunamun was also crying. 

* 

Ardeth sat in the tent, his arms tied and his mind wandering. They had put him here to wait and that was proving difficult for the warrior. It bred time for contemplation. So many things rushed through his mind. His memory. He'd failed his people, failed Evy and in another day and age failed Ancksunamun. Having Imhotep put that spell on him was a big mistake, he decided. The memories that coursed through his mind weren't helping his situation. 

Unwilling to betray Pharaoh for the love of his woman, Akhenre had failed her. Not that the choice he'd made was easy in any respect. Either way he'd have had to betray someone. But what would have happened if he had taken her away instead of siding with his king? Would their fate have been so terrible? Ancksunamun had needed Akhenre, had needed his love, but he'd denied her. And so she'd done the only thing she thought she could to bring herself some small satisfaction with life. She'd sold her soul for it and given up the one person who could have brought her joy. Him. 

These were thoughts he tried to avoid having. They let him see a part of his past that he didn't like. What would he himself had chosen in such a circumstance? Ardeth had never known such a love in his lifetime yet, not at the depth Akhenre had held for Ancksunamun at any rate. But his visions gave his heart glimpses into the emotions that the young Med-Jai had felt so long ago and it was distorting the truth he knew. 

Ardeth brought his hands together and slowly slid them beneath a small bowl of water that had been left on a small stand near his bed. He drank the coolness gratefully and exhaled. Meela had tormented him. Since he didn't betray the pharaoh back then, she'd made him betray everyone that was important to him now in repayment. He had to remind himself of that. It kept the other feelings at bay. The feelings that weren't his, but Akhenre's. They were feelings that frightened him. 

Little images flashed past his memory of a private dream he'd had a few nights ago. Her skin had been soft and silky and her eyes luminous in the candle light that twinkled. Ardeth closed his eyes, pushing the memory away. But he could still hear the faint whisper of breath that came from her as ran his hand down her thigh. The aching Akhenre felt was so tangible and real. Swallowing, Ardeth opened his eyes and searched the tent for any type of distraction. 

Still her voice murmured in his mind asking for his love. "No," he whispered, looking down at the sheets. He forced his memory to return to the beatings and the taunting he had endured, the familiar touches she had given him. The kisses Ancksunamun had showered Akhenre with. Her mouth burned on his skin 3,000 years later. Frustrated with himself, Ardeth kicked the nightstand over with a growl. 

The tent flap opened and Rick popped his head in. "Whoa. It's just me, buddy. Came to see how you were holding up." The American opened the tent and entered with a bowl of food. Picking up the nightstand, he set it down and pulled a chair over before Ardeth to untie him. "Look, Ali is gonna talk to the elders before they meet with you. He's trying to help." 

Ardeth rubbed his wrists when the rope was gone and accepted the food without hesitation. He hadn't eaten all day he realized with a sigh. This was no way to nurse a cold. He coughed, swallowing a bite. "Ali believes you that it was Meela's spell?" 

Rick nodded his head, leaning his chair back. He crossed his leg over his knee and tapped his boot thoughtfully. "Yeah. I explained everything I could." His face looked a little pained. "Including the abuses you suffered from that witch. I hope you don't mind that." 

"It cannot be hidden from them," the Med-Jai replied, taking another bite and shaking his head. "I could not fight her. They will understand my weakness." 

The ex-Legionnaire shrugged at that. "You say that like someone else could have withstood her." Ardeth didn't look up and remained silent. Rick nodded. "That's a pretty big issue with you, isn't it? That's why you feel so guilty. Because you think you should have been able to stop yourself." 

"I should have," he replied simply, his voice low. 

Rick let his chair down and sat forward, his face a little dubious. "Ardeth, no one could have stopped themselves. She put a _spell_ on you." 

Ardeth set the bowl away from him, no longer hungry. It was all rushing back at him. His failure to the people he loved. He kept his eyes downcast. "I should have withstood, Rick. I should have died to stop it. I should not have felt..." He trailed off softly. 

Shrugging his shoulders, his voice frustrated that Ardeth couldn't understand, Rick demanded, "Shouldn't have felt what? You couldn't stop it. You..." 

He could bear no more. His eyes locked with O'Connell's and before he could stop himself he hissed, "I should not have felt bad for her!" He covered his mouth and coughed, looking away as Rick watched him in silence. "I pitied her. I felt bad. I felt responsible for something I could not even remember doing to her! What if I wanted to make it up to her? What if a part of me wanted to help her?" 

"My god," Rick breathed, his expression floored. His head shook slowly. "Ardeth, search yourself. Feeling compassion for someone who's doing bad things to you isn't wrong. I'd say it speaks pretty highly of you. Think about it, though. Did you _want_ to kill Evy for Meela?" 

Ardeth exhaled softly, looking at his hands reflectively. "No." But there was doubt still in his heart. No he hadn't wanted to kill Evy, but the compassion he felt for this poor woman who had been driven to evil acts because of her life of emotional solitude...it frightened him. It made him feel guilty and wrong. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. "I should hate her." 

Also shaking his head, Rick grabbed Ardeth's shoulder and shook it as if it would make him understand. "No. Hate turns people into what she is. Ardeth, you didn't want to do the things you did. You couldn't help it. Hurting for her doesn't make you responsible." He sighed and leaned back. "You know, Nick thought you were a nut." 

The Med-Jai couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips softly. He looked at Rick through pained eyes. "And what do you think, my friend?" 

O'Connell shrugged nonchalantly and draped his arm over the back of his chair, sitting sideways on it. "Oh, I still think you're a nut, but for different reasons. This just makes me think you're a nut with a big heart." 

Rolling his eyes, Ardeth laughed at that and ran his fingers through his hair. To the left the tent flap opened once more and Ali showed himself. "The elders will see you now." 

Steeling himself for a likely unhappy encounter, Ardeth Bay stood up and accepted the ties around his wrists once more. He would win no battles with force this time and must trust his people solely for his fate, whatever it may be. Rick kept up beside him, the only foreigner to be allowed at the proceedings. 

The elders of the twelve tribes of Med-Jai sat in a large tent not far away, each wearing a grave expression as they waited for Ardeth. He held his head level and his face neutral. Ali pointed Rick over to a place to sit at the side and lead Ardeth into the center of the gathering. Each elder locked their eyes on him in cold dispassion, intent to be lead by the truth and not their hearts. In the near center one of the tribal leaders stood. A man Ardeth recognized as Rasheyd. He was a tough man who wouldn't give his trust over easily. His expression was touched with the stern quality known to him. "Ardeth Bay, we have heard the words of Ali and O'Connell. Now we will hear yours. You may speak. What happened between you and the priestess of Set?" 

Bowing his head once, he prepared himself to tell his side. It wasn't easy to begin. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes straight on the elders. "I was held captive by the newly made High Priestess for nearly a week. During this time she endeavored to recover the location of the three Seals of Horus from me, but I only knew where one was located. She had already recovered that one." Telling his tale, some of the more private pains he'd suffered and the even deeper emotions he'd tried to hide from even himself was difficult, but he made it through. 

Rasheyd seemed troubled by everything he'd heard. As a Med-Jai he would naturally feel anger that one of his own had suffered so. "And how do you feel now?" he asked suddenly, his gaze intent. 

Ardeth would not lie, even if the answer incriminated him or made the outcome bad. "I feel grief for what I did, for endangering everyone by following her orders. I could have driven her to kill me for the good of the rest, but I chose not to. For that I am guilty." 

"There is more?" the elder said mildly, not taking his eyes off Ardeth for a second. He was a very perceptive man. 

Nodding his head once, Ardeth continued. "I feel compassion for Ancksunamun. I know what she stands for is wrong, but I feel hurt for her all the same." He heard Rick hiss in a breath. 

Rasheyd turned to his fellow leaders and they spoke at some length. Ardeth waited in patient silence, ready to accept whatever would come next. He inhaled when Rasheyd turned back to him with those unreadable eyes. The elder appeared thoughtful for a moment, then raised his hand. "Ardeth Bay, we find your situation unique and strange. It is the wisdom of this council that you be made to prove yourself. Do not return to this people until the priestess of Set is put to death." 

"_What?_" Rick shouted, standing from his place. "How can you do that to him?" 

Ardeth shook his head, holding his hands up to his friend. "Sit down, Rick." His friend's eyes flashed, but he held his mouth shut. He didn't sit however, but stayed firm with his arms crossed. Rick was a man that expressed his anger openly. Ardeth turned back to the council. "I am thankful for your mercy. I will leave and stop the priestess." 

Rasheyd bowed his head gravely. "You may stay here one night to rest and gather your strength for all that faces you, but when daylight breaks the sky you must set out." He motioned to Ali. "Loose him from his bonds and allow him freedom to move around the camp. Provide them with whatever they need before they leave us tomorrow." 

Ali bowed his respect and ushered both Ardeth and Rick from the council tent. Rick was furious, that much was evident. "How could the do that?" he boomed, waving his arms angrily. "You're innocent, I tell you!" 

"Think of the whole, American," Ali replied in answer. "We know not his heart and cannot protect our people based on what we think we know. I believe you, Ardeth, when you say you could not have helped yourself, but the fact remains that we cannot know your heart but by your actions. The Med-Jai cannot be protected based on feelings of friendship." 

Ardeth nodded quietly, breathing softly as they walked. "I see the wisdom in their decision and you must too, Rick. Any other man they could have put to death for the fear that he was lying. I was granted mercy because I have proved myself loyal before. I intend to prove myself again." 

"Yeah," Rick agreed grudgingly, crossing his arms as they continued. "I guess." 

Ardeth sighed and walked on in silence. Things could have gone better, but they could have gone much worse. He would indeed live up to this test they would put him through to be sure he was cleansed of any possible feelings he had towards Ancksunamun. Now the only task before him was that of hardening his heart to her that he might do what was required. 

* 

Nefertiri was slumped over in Lock-nah's arms. Imhotep watched her sleep as they rode on, her beautiful angelic face in repose. There was a bruise forming around her left eye. A bruise Imhotep wanted dearly to make the warrior pay for ten fold. She looked so helpless, laying in the large brute's arms. The small red that ran from her lips make Imhotep's breath catch. He wanted to ask Ancksunamun why she'd done this, but knew he couldn't waste his words on that. 

Ancksunamun was in no mood to be disturbed anyway. Whatever had driven her to her evil acts was still bothering her now. She was quiet and gave off an injured feeling. Whatever was on her mind had made her punish Nefertiri needlessly. He had often seen that same distance pain in her eyes before when they were lovers. 

She was tired, he could tell. She had been running on little rest since they'd been taken captive and it was affecting her emotions. Stopping her horse suddenly, she shoved him off and into the sand below. As if she'd been reading his mind, her cold voice announced, "We will make camp." She threw herself from her saddle. 

Lock-nah shoved the princess from his arms and she collapsed to the sand without so much a whimper. Imhotep looked at his captors to see if they were watching him and was relieved they were not. He crawled to Nefertiri and rubbed her cheek. She didn't wake up. Even though she bore the wounds of Lock-nah's hands, her face was still beautiful to him. He touched her lips and Ancksunamun hastened over. "Get your little pet up and take care of her," she hissed, kicking sand towards him. 

Imhotep obeyed, taking Nefertiri in his arms and leading her away from the horses. Placing her in the sand and making sure she was comfortable, he brushed her hair away from her face. Lock-nah tossed a canteen into the sand nearby and Imhotep snatched it quietly. He ripped some cloth from the princess' borrowed dress and wet it, cleaning her wounds. He could feel Ancksunamun watching from a few feet away. He turned and looked into her eyes, then wrote into the sand. 

She looked at his words and sneered. "Why should you care that I am upset?" He wrote again and she laughed. "You think highly of yourself if you believe I am upset that you love her and not me. I have loved only one man, never you. You were nothing to me. Make no mistake, Imhotep. There is no good will inside me towards you. I will torment you both beyond your threshold of tolerance and more." 

He turned away in silence and saw about Nefertiri. Ancksunamun would have to take care of herself. He no longer cared for anyone but the woman below. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the pain in her body. "What happened?" she breathed, forgetting that he could not speak. 

Imhotep pointed to Lock-nah, then touched her face. She closed her eyes in remembrance and exhaled, putting her hand over his. "I'll be all right," she told him in her soft voice. He nodded, knowing she would. He would make everything better if he could. Nefertiri closed her eyes once more and he watched, stroking her cheeks gently. He would save her...and probably die trying. But it was a small price to pay. 

* 

**Whew! Another one up! And the next chapter will be the last, unfortunately. :) I hope everyone will review that one and tell me how I did overall. :)**

**Anyhow, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and reading. _Marcher_, thanks. ;) Ardeth can pout at me too. hehe! Glad you liked Izzy...as for Evy and Immy, I'm not exactly sure what will ultimately happen...lol. :D Deana, as always, thanks for cheering me on! :D I'm glad you like this story...I can't wait to read another from you..*hint*. Too soon? :D _Mija_, thanks for reviewing..it's always nice to read. I'm glad you like what Immy and Evy are about together. _RedLady_, thanks for your review...basically I haven't got a very full schedule...so I get on at ten or eleven and start writing for a while...my friend Deana's always there to read and tell me what she thinks and remind me Ardeth has a cold. ;D. I'm so flattered you'd say, "If fact, I say this is the best story ever." My modesty and writer's pickiness shies away from such an idea, hehe, but it's so nice to hear. I must be doing something half right! :D**

**Anyhow, thanks all. Enjoy this chapter and the next...I hope you all like how things turn out. :D -Angel**   
  
  
  
  



	19. Should Have Been Heaven

Title: Fury - Chapter Eighteen – Should Have Been Heaven   
Rating: PG13 prolly eventually   
Author: Angel - ninthsaturn@yahoo.com - http://geocities.com/saturnfiction   
Summary: Evy finds a secret temple that holds an ancient deadly force. Cataclysm ensues.   
Notes: Set about a year after The Mummy. An alternate "Mummy Returns" of sorts. At this point I have a vague idea of where this story will go, so bear with me...and possible name changes. :D I haven't written Mummy in a while, so if this little prologue sucks, I apologize. :D   
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.   
Codes: Imhotep/Evy, Ardeth/Meela

*   
**_The sun will go down in a western sky. We'll be looking for words...all we know is good-bye. And the stories all sound the same. We've been through it before, but we'll do it again. I will never give up, I will wait 'til the very end. And my heart will calling your name..._**   
_-Nouveaux, Some Things Never Change from Beginnings_

Ardeth licked his lips and placed his hand over his eyes to survey the desert in the direction of the temple. Of course he could see nothing on the horizon, hadn't expected to. But there was this strange sense that she was out there, somewhere. Yet there was no proof or reason to believe that. There was no real reason for them to believe she was headed towards the temple of Set other than his intuition. Luckily that was enough for Rick and Jonathan to follow him near blindly into the desert. 

It was time for the game to end. He was weary of it and knew the others were too. But the question of how still remained. With Meela's powers as they were, they only real advantages they had were Imhotep and the element of surprise. But Imhotep hadn't brought Evy back in triumph yet, so they had to assume the worst. The priest was dead or incapacitated. 

That left surprise. Meela was still mortal despite her great power. If they could sneak up on her unaware then perhaps a bullet would end this whole thing once and for all. But Ardeth felt himself having trouble with that prospect. He sighed and looked to his companions, wanting to distract himself from thinking of her in any other way than what he should. She was an enemy that he must stop. Nothing more. 

He checked the guns Rick had given to him, making sure for the second time they were loaded properly. It was unbecoming of him to have a nervous habit, he knew. But he just couldn't stop himself from thinking of her as a poor young girl who'd gone astray instead of the monster that everyone else could see her as. Ardeth sighed and rubbed his shoulder, coughing a little. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Abdu watching him in silence. They hadn't spoke since Ardeth had so rudely cast him off the last time he'd come to the encampment. The boy still held that shade of anger in his eyes. It was hard when a personal hero fell. Ardeth sighed, meeting the boy's gaze. Abdu scowled and turned his head, but there had been some small amount of sadness there. The boy Med-Jai would have to make a decision soon as to whether or not he forgave his friend. 

"Ready?" Rick asked, coming to stand beside him. He squinted in the light. 

Ardeth looked around the encampment and exhaled. He wasn't so ready to give all this up if they couldn't kill Ancksunamun. But he couldn't afford to let himself think that way. He had to believe they would succeed. "I am as ready as I can be, my friend. Where is Jonathan and your friend?" 

As if summoned, both men approached from a little ways off. They seemed to be arguing. Izzy shook his head firmly. "I did not agree to come running around the desert and put my life in mortal danger, nor did I agree to sit about waiting for the likes of you people. You'd better increase my payment or I'll..." 

"You'll what?" Jonathan challenged, unwilling to give up more money to the pilot. He crossed his arms. 

Izzy drew himself up and held his chin high. "I'll think of something! Don't you worry your head off about that!" 

O'Connell shook his head and smiled. "Why don't you just go back to Cairo, Izzy? We'll be along sooner or later." 

"Absolutely not!" Izzy spat, his face irritated. He made for one of Rick's pockets. "Give me back the key to my plane!" 

Rick held his hand over his pocket protectively. "I said I'd give it back later. You can tag along, wait with the plane or go to Cairo." He rolled his eyes and looked to Ardeth. "You just can't buy good help these days." He reached into his bag and pulled out some cash, holding it out. 

Izzy grabbed it enthusiastically and began to count. Jonathan furrowed his brow and looked at Rick suspiciously. "Where'd you get that?" 

Shrugging innocently, Rick answered, "What difference does that make?" 

Ardeth laughed at the little scene that was playing out as Jonathan demanded to know where Rick had gotten the money from. He coughed and rubbed his chest absently. Omar had come from his tent to bid them farewell. "You're unwell, Ardeth," he observed. 

The younger Med-Jai nodded, then shrugged. "I will live." 

Omar snorted at that and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I know that the people are having trouble understanding what happened, but as your father's close friend I can tell you that he would be proud of you. He valued a man with a good heart because he was the same. Do not feel ashamed because of your pity." 

The older Med-Jai had become a second father to Ardeth since his own had passed away. Those words were not lightly given, but didn't make the burden on his shoulders any easier to bear. Still he said, "Thank you, Omar. I will remember your words." 

The two men embraced and Ardeth wondered if this would be the last time he saw Omar as a fellow Med-Jai. They had no idea where Ancksunamun was or what she was planning, but Ardeth held onto his resolve to see this through to the end no matter what that end entailed. He swept his dark eyes once more over his people and then turned his back, petting his horse. 

Rick mounted a horse nearby and watched his friend with sympathy in his blue eyes. It was time. The task would never be completed if he didn't begin. And so Ardeth mounted his horse, waving one last time at Omar and a few others that had come to bid him good-bye. Abdu watched still from a little bit away, his gaze less hard. He raised his hand and gave a small offering towards friendship and well wishing. 

Ardeth smiled, the looked at his small party. They were ready to depart. Nodding at them, Ardeth turned his horse and spurred it on. He didn't look back. 

* 

The Temple of Set, like that of Horus, was hidden in a secret place. The climb down into the small canyon had taken nearly all day and Evy was tired now. She remembered with a certain amount of frustration having to climb down a grouping of rocks that overlooked a small stream and everything inside the secret ravine was dim, shielded from direct sun. 

But after the hard work of avoiding certain peril, they had made it inside to an open cave where the sun barely reached. Evelyn leaned against a rock to rest a moment and catch her breath. Imhotep stayed close by and for that she was grateful. Lock-nah glared at so much as a mere question being asked of his mistress. Evy looked at the entrance to the temple. On the face of the rock was carved the blessings and warnings of the god Set. He was depicted in glorified imagery all around the great stone doors. "Is this where you stopped Asenath so long ago?" she asked. 

Imhotep nodded gravely, his eyes visibly reliving the ancient foe he'd bested with the help of other priests. With his hands on his hips, he watched as Ancksunamun and Lock-nah examined the door. Lock-nah seemed a bit confused and Meela was frowning in thought. "It is hidden from my memory," she murmured. 

Glancing over the great rock facing, Evy looked for any clue as to how they would open the doors. She bit her lip and read to herself an inscription that was written over the arch. "Only when the hands of Ra and Isis are joined may the gates of eternity be released." Imhotep widened his eyes and covered Evy's lips. She shoved his hands away and rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly. It's not like she can't read it for herself." The priest smirked and put his fingers over her lips. He obviously didn't want her accidentally, in her excitement of discovery, helping Meela inside. Evy wondered if Nefertiri had been prone to such things. 

"What does that say?" Lock-nah asked, unable to read the hieroglyphs. 

Ancksunamun translated and touched the surface of the carved rock. "Mmm. Look at this." She ran her fingers down a carved beam with a moon on the end of it. "The hand of Isis," she murmured, immediately looking to the other door. A matching piece was carved with a sun at the end. "The hand of Ra." 

Evy watched with interest as Meela puzzled through the pictures. Dusting away some of the dirt helped uncover a way to pry the moon from it's place in the wall. Ancksunamun pushed her fingers through and pulled. The moon swung from it's place on a rod towards the center of the opening. Lock-nah did the same to the sun. When the rods were joined a loud clicking sound was heard as the ancient locking mechanism opened. Meela shoved the door open and said, "Bring them." 

The inside of the temple was dark, so Meela lit up a candle and took it to the torches on the walls. Evy marveled at the appearance of the outer chamber. The walls seemed to have been painted in a color that was like blood and written over the doors to other chambers were the words of Set, proclaiming his dominion and greatness. In the center of the room was a pool filled with dirty water. Evy bit her lip and moved closer to Imhotep. He nodded, also feeling the evil of this place. 

They left the outer chambers through a central hall, long and black. Meela lit the wall torches on the way. There was nothing on the walls except the names of Set, repeating on and on as if beckoning his presence and the occasional door. "This is where the priests rest," Ancksunamun breathed, brushing her fingers against an archway as they passed. She stopped at one near the end of the hall and stared inside with emotional eyes. 

"Meela?" Lock-nah said at her troubled silence. "Are you all right?" 

She nodded her head slowly, caressing the archway gently. "Akhenre sleeps in there." Evy was a little surprised by the deep feeling in her voice. She'd had dreams of Nycolaus telling her that Akhenre was in love with the concubine, but she wouldn't have suspected Ancksunamun to care much for another living being. Now she sounded grieved. 

Lock-nah seemed troubled by her longing as she hovered between entering and staying outside. "Perhaps we should get on with this," he suggested. 

"Yes," Ancksunamun agreed with a sigh, forcing her mind on the present. She swallowed and started again towards the great doors. They appeared essentially the same as the ones at the very front of the temple and Lock-nah moved to grasp the sun rob. Meela stopped him, her eyes flashing. "No. That's not it. That's a trap." She looked down and set her large candle down, then motioned them all against the wall. 

Evy saw what she was getting at. Below them was a door entering the floor and on it was a picture of Set overcoming his enemy Osiris. Meela opened her bag and pulled out an amulet much like Imhotep's. She inserted it into a slot below Set and looked up at the priest of Osiris. "Remove your amulet and give it to me." 

He hesitated, his hand moving protectively over his chest. Lock-nah stepped forward and grabbed Evy, his scimitar coming from his side and to her throat. "Do it," he growled and Imhotep gave Ancksunamun a hard look as he unbuttoned his shirt. Wrapping fingers around the leather strap that held it on him, he lifted it off and tossed it down. 

"It was required of the ancient priests," Ancksunamun was saying in a teacher's tone, "that if they wanted to enter the tomb of Set they must first kill a priest of Osiris and take his amulet." She dropped Imhotep's inside the slot below the fallen Osiris and the doors jarred and opened an inch. "Lock-nah, open this." 

The protector crouched and pushed his hands down into the crack, shoving with great effort each stone block into a panel in the floor. Below were a sent of stairs leading down further into the temple. Lock-nah motioned to Imhotep and the priest frowned, but obeyed for the sake of Evy's safety. He was handed a candle and pushed to go in first. Then Lock-nah grabbed Evy and held her close, pressing his weapon to her throat. They traversed another hall. 

The inner chamber was horrifying to Evelyn. Upon it's walls were written in blood every defilement and torment she could imagine and lots more she couldn't. She swallowed and watched Imhotep light the torches, the toss the candle down in apparent anger. Ancksunamun smiled at him with mock thankfulness and set her bag on a stone slab. Immediately she headed towards a large sarcophagus in the center of the room. Evy groaned in worry. 

* 

"Well, at least we know they're here," Rick commented, drawing his guns. It had become night again by the time they'd reached the canyon and descended it into caves below. The doors to the Temple of Set were wide open and torches glittered from inside. "Let's get the show on the road." 

Ardeth nodded his head, also drawing his guns. Jonathan and Izzy did the same behind and the four slowly crept into the shadowy temple. "We should check each room from front to back until we find them. She may have left creatures hiding in wait for us," the Med-Jai said, his keen eyes scanning the interior of the outer chamber. He headed towards a door on the right and yanked a torch from the wall. 

"I say," Jonathan was saying from the outer chamber thoughtfully. "This looks an awful lot like blood." 

"It is," Ardeth replied, scouting the small room he'd entered. No sign of anything having been disturbed and there was no place to hide. He exited. 

* 

Ancksunamun frowned at the puzzle on the sarcophagus. To break the final seal and have it awaken Set they were going to have to open this coffin and place the body of Set on a ceremonial slab where the seal would be placed. But getting there wouldn't be easily done. Ancksunamun hadn't been allowed into the inner sanctuary back when she was a priestess so long ago. She had to wait until the right moment and kill Imhotep for such a privilege, but Set wanted the high priest's soul defiled before his death, so the concubine had had to wait. Of course history's events had saw that she never be allowed in here, so the puzzle on the sarcophagus eluded her. 

She balled her fists and slammed them onto the coffin. Imhotep stood across from her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He snorted and grinned at her inability and she scowled back at him. She would have taken action against him, too, but for the sound that echoed from upstairs. 

Immediately Ancksunamun paused and listened. A smile spread across her lips. "Akhenre, you have come after all," she breathed. So her love had returned to stop her. It was pleasing. She looked to her protector. "Lock-nah, bind Imhotep's wrists and go up there. We have company. Some of them may carry guns." 

Lock-nah twined a rope around Imhotep, securely tying him so he couldn't interfere with Meela. Shoving the priest down, he reached over his shoulder and pulled a large gun from his back sheath. "I will return shortly." 

Ancksunamun smiled as he started for the stairs, but stopped him. "And Lock-nah, there is a Med-Jai up there with dark hair and eyes. I want him alive." 

The protector bowed his head in obedience once and took off up the stairs. 

* 

Jonathan and Izzy, side by side, kept watch near the stairs while Rick searched for Ardeth - who had mysteriously disappeared. It was nervous business, as Jonathan feared that any moment something could come rushing at them from the darkness. He didn't know about this other guy, but he most certainly wasn't looking forward to it. "I don't suppose you've got anything to drink," he said softly, his eyes trained on the stairway. 

Izzy shook his head, turning away a moment. "Not a thing," he answered. Then his head tipped back. 

Rolling his eyes, Carnahan smacked Izzy upside the head. "Liar." 

The pilot turned and pointed his gun at Jonathan's head. "Chicken." 

"Chicken? _Me?_" Evy's brother could barely believe the nerve of this guy. "Look, _Mr. I'm Too Scared To Follow You Guys Into Danger_, I'll have you know I didn't argue once when we started, so sod off!" He snatched the little liquor bottle from Izzy. 

Izzy lifted his eye patch, gazing at Jonathan through both eyes for a change. "I am not scared." He grabbed for his liquor. 

Jonathan chuckled and nodded mockingly, sucking down a gulp of the precious liquid. "Oh, right." 

"Look, you little twerp, I..." he began. 

Jonathan grabbed his arm, silencing him and listened. He could swear he heard something. He blinked, turning his ear towards the stairs. 

True to his prediction, something came rushing up, gun in hands and pointed straight at them. All fights aside, Izzy and Jonathan looked at one another and then together took off back towards the temple entrance. They could hear footsteps bounding behind them in chase. 

* 

It was time for him to do it. It grieved his heart that he was going to have to end his life here, but there was no other way. Imhotep stood up from the ground having the advantage of being behind Ancksunamun. He glanced at Nefertiri who watched him curiously from the spot she had been tossed. There was fear written in her lovely eyes. 

He formed his hand as if he were holding a blade and made a stabbing motion, nodding to Ancksunamun's bag. Nefertiri inhaled and poised herself to get up, understanding his need. He hated the thought of leaving her just when he'd regained her back from the arms of hate, but what must be must be. 

And so Imhotep crept towards the concentrating priestess slowly. She didn't stir at his stealthy movements. This fight would clearly be his if he could utter the words fast enough before dying. But she would have to bleed first. He needed Nefertiri to bring him a knife. 

He stretched out his bound hands to cage her in his arms, but it was too late. She'd heard. Turning, Ancksunamun kicked him away. Falling back in pain, Imhotep bit his lip to keep any sound from coming out. Nefertiri dove for the bag and ripped the concubine's dagger out. 

* 

Rick watched Ardeth from behind, not sure whether or not the Med-Jai knew he was there. He'd wandered off alone, causing the other three to worry. So Rick had taken it upon himself to search for Ardeth while the other two kept watch. This wasn't exactly the time for exploring and his friend should know that, so Rick was baffled as to why he was so enraptured by a niche in the wall. It wasn't as if Ardeth had never seen a skeleton before. 

Yet Ardeth was fascinated all the same. He'd lowered his weapons and was now approaching it slowly, almost uncertainly. He holstered a gun and ran his hand over the skeleton, not touching it but almost trying to touch whoever it was. "Akhenre," he whispered, his voice low and emotional. 

Rick swallowed and came closer, still holding to his guns. "Hey, Ardeth," he began, hoping to not startle his friend. The Med-Jai gave no indication of surprise. "What's going on?" 

Whatever was going on, Ardeth didn't reply. He merely gazed intently, so intently that Rick became worried. His friend's eyes moved as if he were seeing something else from another time. O'Connell passed his hand before the Med-Jai's face and got no response. Gripping his shoulders roughly and shaking him, Rick repeated his name. 

Ardeth snapped out of it, closing his eyes and slumping forward into Rick's arms without a sound. His adrenaline rushed and Rick lowered his friend to the floor slowly, breathing, "Oh God, buddy, don't do this to me." He laid Ardeth down and pushed the hair from his face. The Med-Jai was completely out cold. Rick felt for a pulse and exhaled deeply in relief at finding one. He didn't know what to do. His mind raced and searched and found nothing. Was his friend dying? 

"Rick!" echoed through the small crypt from Jonathan, followed by the scrambling of feet and a strange voice shouting at his friends. 

O'Connell hovered over Ardeth a moment, not sure what to do. "Oh God," he breathed, wringing his hands and looking up at the archway. He shook Ardeth again to no avail, begging him to wake up. Nothing could be done right now, but something could be done about Jonathan and Izzy's problem. Growling in frustration, Rick jumped to his feet. "I'll be back for you," he assured the unconscious man, drawing his weapons again and breaking into a run. 

* 

Jonathan and Izzy were cornered. There was no questioning that. There as no escape. A large black warrior advanced with a grin, his menacing sword drawn. All their bullets had been wasted in the attempt to get away and they were defenseless against this seemingly unstoppable foe. "Now, my little friends, it's time for you to experience the afterlife." 

Izzy widened his eyes and shoved Jonathan forward, yelling, "Him first!" 

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Jonathan hissed, throwing up his fists. He made ready to defend himself and said, "Why don't you throw down that sword and fight me like a man?" 

Laughing at that, thoroughly amused, the warrior sheathed his scimitar and advanced on Jonathan, fists clenched. All in all the man wasn't a bad fighter Jonathan mused as he hit the wall. He groaned and heard Izzy mutter, "Oh, sweet God, help me," as the man now turned his attentions on him. Jonathan grinned at that despite the gravity of their situation. 

* 

Evy watched as Imhotep and Ancksunamun rolled around the floor together. She would have to make sure and ask the priest later if he had enjoyed any of that, because if he answered at all in the wrong way he was going to find a knee in his groin. If he lived. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Evy watched and silently prayed that somehow Imhotep would be spared this sacrifice. After all he did want to start over and do it right this time. Didn't that count for something? 

The priest's ties had been cut - Evy had made sure of that - and now able, Imhotep rolled onto Ancksunamun, holding her arms back. He looked to his princess and Evelyn ran with the knife, falling to her knees beside them. He nodded towards her face, mouthing, _Cut her cheeks_. Evy slid the knife down Meela's cheeks, cutting the scars that had marked her from conversion. And then waited for his next command. 

But there would be no other commands. Instead Imhotep pushed himself forward, still straddling the cursing Ancksunamun. His lips pressed into Evy's softly and when he pulled back his eyes were moist. And he opened his lips. 

"No," Evy whimpered, tears forming in her eyes and falling to her face. She couldn't bear this. Her heart was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. He could see that too and found it difficult to continue. "There has to be another way." 

Ancksunamun laughed harshly and struggled in Imhotep's grasp. "Say the words, priest. Strip my powers away and end the threat. He's going to die, Nefertiri, whether he kills me or I kill him." 

Imhotep again opened his mouth to speak, but Evy put her fingers on his lips. She shook her head, blinded by her tears. "I love you. I do love you still, my priest." His shoulders slumped at that and the tears he'd been holding streamed freely. But Ancksunamun's laugh reminded them both of what needed to be done. 

But then, just as Imhotep was about to sacrifice it all and give up his life, something happened. A voice called into the room. "Stop," he said calmly. Evy looked up as Ardeth entered the room purposefully. There was something intense about his gaze. He stood above Imhotep. "Get up from her." 

The priest of Osiris furrowed his brow, but nevertheless obeyed the command from his enemy turned trusted friend. He got up slowly and Ancksunamun followed, her eyes flashing. She smiled at Ardeth and cocked her head. "You have come to kill me?" she asked, taking in his weapons. 

Ardeth shook his head slowly, grasping a lock of her hair in his fingers. "No, my Ancksunamun, I have not come to kill you. I have come to finally give you what you always wanted from me. My love." 

* 

Jonathan didn't know whether Izzy was dead or just out, but he didn't have time to check. Scurrying around the fountain, he tried desperately to get away from this murderous beast that was trying to end his life. He was too young to die. There were too many women still out there, too much to do. 

He skidded to halt as Lock-nah dove over the fountain and landed in his path. "I'm going to kill you very slowly," the man growled from deep within his chest. He obviously wasn't too happy that Jonathan had managed to evade death this long. Jonathan had to concede that if the roles were reversed, given this man's size versus his own, he too would be a tad upset. 

But suddenly they weren't alone. Shouting and running, Rick burst into the room and stopped, locking his guns on the large warrior. Lock-nah turned his head and pointed his gun at the ex-Legionnaire. Jonathan took that opportunity to leap at the imposing stranger, knocking his guns effectively to the floor. 

With a grunt Lock-nah shoved Jonathan aside and wrenched his weapons back into his hands, getting up to fight. But Rick had the advantage. Pointing his gun, he aimed and fired. The warrior fell to the ground with a thud. "You two all right?" Rick asked, wiping his brow. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, thinking, Real hard work, O'Connell, but nodded. "Izzy's hurt, though." 

O'Connell cursed and ran a hand through his hair. "See to him. Something's wrong with Ardeth. I've gotta go check on him." 

* 

Evy stood in stunned silence as Meela backed away from the Med-Jai before her. "You are lying!" she yelled, her dark eyes unable to break from Ardeth's. "This is a trick." 

Ardeth held his hands up and kept walking towards her. He shook his head. "This is no trick, my love. I wronged you by keeping my heart closed. Now I give it freely." 

Imhotep moved to stop this madness, but Evy put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He frowned at her, but she remained firm. Meela stopped and pushed her hands against Ardeth's shoulders to keep him away. "Get away from me, deceiver," she told him, her eyes moistening. Despite her firm denial of what he was saying, she looked like she wanted to believe him. "How can you lie to me like this?" 

Not letting her get away from him, Ardeth grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Evy could see tears in his eyes from where she stood to the side. Ancksunamun fought him vehemently as he pushed his lips over hers and kissed her, but his hold was too tight for her to break free from. Finally she gave in and let him do it while his hands rubbed her back. "Akhenre," she whimpered when he pulled away, her cheeks flooded by tears. "I want so badly to believe this. If you take yourself away from me again..." 

"Shhhh," Ardeth soothed, holding her softly and smoothing her hair back. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her lips once more. "I will never fail you again. But this body is not mine, love." 

Her eyes widened. So did Evy's. She watched Meela look Ardeth over in shock. "Can it truly be you, my love? My Akhenre?" Ardeth nodded and Ancksunamun embraced him tightly as if she'd never let go. "I've done such horrible things," she sobbed against his shoulder. Evy felt her eyes once again well up with tears. 

Inhaling, Ardeth lay his head on her shoulder and looked at the floor. "I know, Ancksunamun. But it's over. Accept forgiveness, for it is yours to have. I'll love you forever." 

What Ancksunamun didn't see was the dagger in Ardeth's hand. Soothing his love and kissing her shoulder, he pressed it into her and she groaned, going limp in his arms. He lowered her to the floor with a grieved expression and laid her down, hovering above her on his knees. "You...said...you wouldn't...kill me," she whispered, her eyes wide in surprise as she winced and shivered. She was dying. 

Ardeth pet her hair and kissed his fingertips, pressing them to her lips. "I didn't come to kill you," he repeated gently, tears falling over his cheeks. "I came to set you free. We can love each other in the plain of the dead, freely and without fear. I will meet you on the other side, Ancksunamun. I love you." He held out his hand. 

With what little strength she had left in her body, she grasped it and smiled through her tears. With her last breath Ardeth bowed his head in silence. He held her hand tightly and grieved, but a cough brought his memory back to the here and now. He looked up to Evy. "Meela's soul had entwined with Ancksunamun's too much to be separated. I did not allow this to happen to Ardeth Bay. I will surrender his body up to him. Comfort him when he awakens." 

Evy nodded and wiped her cheeks, watching as Ardeth's body hit the ground. "My God," she breathed, turning to Imhotep. He accepted her into his arms without hesitation. 

Rick and Jonathan entered the room at that moment, guns drawn. Imhotep held his hand up to stop them and Rick took on a peevish expression, crossing his arms. "Look," Jonathan whispered, pointing to where Meela and Ardeth lay. 

O'Connell immediately dropped to his knees at his friend's side, checking for a pulse. "He's alive," he announced gratefully. He looked down as the subject of conversation groaned and stirred. "You okay, Ardeth?" 

Ardeth rolled to his back slowly and covered his eyes as if the light was painful. He didn't say a word and remained very still. Evy pulled herself from Imhotep's arms and knelt beside her friend, touching his shoulder softly. She was surprised when he grasped her hand and held to it. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she licked her lips and asked, "Ardeth? How do you feel?" 

Hand still over his eyes, Bay nodded and exhaled deeply, coughing from his cold. "I am all right," he whispered in a thick voice as he gave Evy's hand a squeeze. "I will be fine." 

Rick and Evy exchanged worried glances and she touched Ardeth's cheek gently. "Are you upset?" He nodded at that and Evy bit her lip at such an admission from this man who usually kept his hurts private. "What can I do?" 

"I have never felt such emotions on such a level," he chose to say instead of responding. "I feel everything." 

Wiping a few tears from her cheeks, Evy laid sideways on his chest in a hug. The others were all silent thankfully. "You feel the loss." She didn't need him to reply to know it was true. She could hear it in his voice. Rubbing his shoulder, she held him tightly and told him, "You've got us, Ardeth. I know that doesn't help much with how you feel now, but it's true." 

He smiled wanly and returned her hug. "It helps." 

* 

Rick didn't know exactly what to do, so instead of just getting himself in the way in a situation he didn't know how to deal with, he grabbed the seal and ushered the other men out of the room to let Evy and Ardeth talk. It bothered him to see his friend so hurt - he'd never dealt with anything so serious before - and he just didn't know how to fix it. Leaning against the wall he ran his hands through his hair and looked at the other two men. His brow furrowed. "Hey, Imhotep." The priest looked slightly aggravated at the moment, but looked to Rick in expectation. "Did you and Nefertiri...do anything?" 

Imhotep shrugged, obviously not understanding Rick's English. The ex-Legionnaire sighed and looked at Jonathan. Carnahan translated. Breathing in, Imhotep opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Immediately his aggravation visibly increased and he pet the symbols on his throat, then his lips. Jonathan asked him something and the priest nodded. The Englishman smirked and said, "He can't talk." 

Not liking the grin on Jonathan's face, Imhotep raised his hand as if to hit him, but only in warning. Jonathan backed away and spoke, trying to soothe the savage priest. Rick frowned. "He still didn't answer me." 

Jonathan repeated the question and Imhotep exhaled and raised his eyebrows, giving Rick a sidelong glance. O'Connell had his answer and leaped at the Egyptian, swearing and throwing punches. Imhotep evaded to the best of his ability, not wanting to harm Nefertiri's friend, but when the ex-Legionnaire got in a good punch to the jaw that was enough. He shoved Rick into the floor and scowled, crossing his arms and looking down. 

Rick was about to get up and fight again when Evy and Ardeth emerged from the inner chamber. She eyed the scene with suspicion, first looking at O'Connell as he rubbed his now sore behind and then to Imhotep, who was steadily giving Rick a hard look. He glanced up and grinned at her chiding expression. "Hey," Jonathan said, breaking the silence. "You okay, Ardeth?" 

The Med-Jai looked tired and very grateful that the ordeal was finally over, but the others could plainly see the haunted expression in his dark brown eyes. "Yes, Jonathan. I'm okay. It may take some time to sort through, but I'm very thankful for the love of my friends and that I can now return to my people." 

"Yeah," Rick breathed, nodding his head. He rested his hands on his hips. "You want us to stick around for a while?" 

Ardeth smiled at his friend who'd been there for him 3,000 years ago and was now there for him today. He was very tired and knew it was time for him to rest his body and soul. He counted himself lucky to have these people in his life. They were as much a part of his heart as his people in their own ways. He nodded. "You would be most welcome. I am sure the Med-Jai would welcome you with gratitude." 

A smile spread across Rick's lips and he nodded towards Imhotep. "Even the freak?" 

At that the Med-Jai looked a little dubious, sliding his gaze to the priest. "We shall have to see about that." 

"That reminds me!" Evy cut in, moving to stand beside Ardeth. "Imhotep can't talk. Is there anything that can be done to get rid of those hieroglyphs on his neck? They will kill him if he speaks." 

Ardeth looked at the healing cuts on the priest's throat thoughtfully. "Perhaps one of the healers of my people can do something, but I can make no promises." The priest. Seeing Imhotep more than any other of this group of people would bring Ancksunamun back to mind. She would always be a part of him, he knew. Always. He felt his chest hurt at the thought of her face in his mind. 

Without direction or conversation, they slowly and quietly began towards the exit. Something was rustling ahead and all weapons were immediately drawn. Imhotep, who was unarmed, stomped over to Rick and torn one of his guns away, intent on using it. Rick rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine. Shoot yourself because you don't know how to use it. I'll even help bury you." Evy scowled at Rick and he smiled innocently. 

They waited. Waited for what seemed an eternity for the creature or mercenary or whoever it was to come creeping out of the shadows. And then it happened. Shuffling dizzily forward, Izzy stepped out from the darkness, rubbing his head and grumbling. His eyes widened at the greeting that met him. "What's this? Hey, I didn't do it, whatever it was." 

Shoving his gun back into it's holster, Rick shook his head. "Izzy," he grunted, turning. He stopped short, seeing Imhotep steal a kiss from Evy. "Oh great. Evy and the mutant. Now I'll never stop worrying." He sighed and stretched the kinks out of his body. 

Evy smiled, hugging into Imhotep as they walked and looking between the two of them. "Give him a chance, Rick. I think you two could be friends." 

"Oh right," Rick replied, snatching his gun back from the priest. "Maybe we could go fishing." Imhotep looked skyward as the Greek Med-Jai looked him over and said very seriously, "If you hurt her I swear to God I'll hunt you down like you're a crippled dog and shoot you from head to toe. Or toe to head, rather." 

Imhotep furrowed his brow and looked to his princess, mouthing, _What did he say?_

Grinning from ear to ear, Evy gave the priest a squeeze and replied, "He said if you're a nice mummy he might actually start to like you." 

Rick gazed at her suspiciously, knowing that grin meant that she was probably blurring the facts of whatever she was telling him. She gave him a wink and he swallowed, looking to Imhotep. The priest smiled and clapped Rick's shoulder in an almost friendly manner, causing the ex-Legionnaire to exhale in defeat. Evy winked and cocked her head. "Perhaps I could have you both." She giggled at Rick's expression. 

Walking ahead, Ardeth reflected over the past week. A part of him ached to know Ancksunamun was gone and wanted desperately to see her again. It all somehow didn't seem over to him, but he had to remind himself that it really and truly was. She was gone and it was time for his spirit to heal. He listened to Evy speak Egyptian to the priest at her side and to Rick grumble to Jonathan about needed to find a bar and a woman. Ardeth thought about Ancksunamun, wondered if she and Akhenre were together now. 

A small breeze found it's way from the outside and caressed over the small party of friends. The fury of centuries of pain and anguish had been quieted finally. It was time for them all to find healing. 

But he could still feel her voice in his mind. Soft and gentle as rain. Calling his name. 

* 

**Well, don't ask me where all that Ardeth/Meela stuff came from...lol. I had set out to make it an Imhotep/Evy story, but that's always subject to change. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all review this last chapter so that you can tell me how I did...if you'd like a sequel and so on. :D**

**I so needed an editor on that last chapter...I didn't read through it until too late and saw my silly mistakes. Well, hopefully this time around I can nail it, cause I didn't read this chapter before posting either. Lol. So please excuse my typos and stray words where my brain was moving faster than my fingers...hehehe.**

**Thank you everyone that's reviewed and will review. I'm so thankful for your compliments and pointers and so on. Love you all!!! :D**

**-Angel**   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
